500 Million in Debt
by RukawaGF
Summary: Shizuo x Izaya x Psyche x Tsugaru. Izaya buys Psyche at an auction. Later he buys Tsugaru as well. Psyche and Tsugaru only wishes to please his master, though Shizuo disapproves.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **500 Million in Debt

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche

**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

Izaya sipped his wine as he sat in front of his laptop and enjoyed the show with his colleagues. He looked a bit out of place in his usual fur coat and just a v-neck shirt. He didn't even both to wear suits and tie. But it did not matter that he wasn't overly dressed. He was Orihara Izaya, and people all wanted to be his friend. Or at least, close enough to not have him as their enemy.

And if Izaya was their enemy, it was best to keep him closer than one would keep their friends. So that's how he got invited to this party, party of high officials, bureaucrats, yakuzas with political power and other higher-ups in shadier businesses.

The lights dimmed as the center stage brightened. Everyone sat on their velvet cushioned seat as a remote was delivered to them on a silver platter. The black market had started.

One by one beautiful young girls or boys wearing nothing but jewelry stepped up onto the platform. Their eyes were unfocused as if they were drugged. Izaya snickered a bit as he watched the men bet on each of these delectable humans, hoping to take one of them home with them. These were 'pets' as they were titled. And they weren't trafficking humans, oh heaven's no. They were simply selling 'pets',

"Entry #43." The automatic auctioneer called out as the entry #43 was shipped to the front. Izaya took a sharp intake of breath and swore under his breath as other men around him snickered quietly. If this was a joke, it was a very poor choice of one.

In front of Orihara stood another Orihara, except it couldn't be himself since he was right there on the seat as a participant. On stage stood someone who looked horrifyingly similar, in fact, one could say he looked like an exact replica or a long-lost twin. The thin young man looked exactly the same as Orihara Izaya, same hair style, around the same age and body build… he even had similar color eyes, except Izaya had dull red eyes and this young man had a bit more magenta eyes.

"Starting bid is at 1,000,000 yen." Izaya swore again at such a low start. This was really not funny.

There was a small wave of snickers as the bidding started. Izaya looked around to see who the fuck was messing with him, but he couldn't tell who had set him up. They all looked like prospect suspects and they were all enjoying this farce.

"Bid is at 1,500,000 yen. Bid is at 1,600,000 yen. Bid it at 1,700,000yen."

Even the way it slowly accumulated its bidding was humiliating. Izaya gritted his teeth and pressed his bid number.

"Bid is at 50,000,000yen." There was a small wave of murmur at the bid as Izaya smirked smugly.

"Bid is at 50,500,000yen." The robot continued it's monotonous announcement. Izaya growled as he looked around. Someone had pretty sick fascination with him it seemed.

"Bid is at 55,000,000yen." As Izaya pressed on. He refused to have his look-alike to be sold as a sex slave to some sick pervert.

"Bid is at 60,000,000yen."

"Bid is at 70,000,000yen."

"Bid is at 100,000,000yen.

Izaya swore under his breath as someone snickered in the darkness. Whoever that sick perv was, it seemed he wasn't going to back down. Izaya shivered involuntarily in disgust at the thought of whoever wanted his 'twin' to play with every night.

"Bid is at 150,000,000yen."

"Bid is at 160,000,000yen."

"Bid is at 170,000,000yen."

"Bid is at 500,000,000yen."

There was another wave of surprise at the jump in numbers. Izaya gritted his teeth as his mind was set. He refused to have anyone else take this man as their play toy.

"Sold at 500,000,000yen." Izaya watched as the young man was taken away. He sighed. It looked like he had bought his first human from the black market.

* * *

Izaya sighed as he punched in his passcode and entered his empty office. It's been a long night and Izaya was tired. The two men behind him wheeled in the box, laying it gently on the floor in the middle of his studio. After they left, Izaya sat on top of the box for few minutes, pondering if he should dump this box into some river and pretend the night didn't happen. But throwing away 500 million like that would be a waste, and Izaya would never waste a human life in such an inelegant way.

The informant unopened the box with the box cutter, being careful not to slice it too deeply. Inside the box was his 'twin', crouched to one side of the box which didn't give him much room. He shivered as the cold air-conditioned air hit him; considering he was not wearing anything but glass beaded necklaces, bracelets and anklets. Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Alright, get up. Come 'on," Izaya tried to pull him up, but the mysterious man's legs gave out. As Izaya's hand held him, he noticed that the un-named man's body instantly flushed.

"Ahh… aphrodisiacs. I guess this is their way of sending the buyers with a small extra gift," Izaya scoffed at the very unnecessary gift on his end. The informant sighed as he scooped up his double and started to carry him to his bed room. He couldn't have him naked in his office when Namie-san came in the morning.

His little clone clung to him desperately, still trembling as Izaya kicked the door open and dropped him onto the bed. "Now you stay there for a bit," Then Izaya started to rummage through his closet while his look-alike curled up on the bed. "Ah-ha. I knew I still had it around. Well, it's been almost ten years hmm…" Izaya pulled out a dildo among a box of unusual toys.

"Now don't you dare judge me. I was a curious teenager as a child," Izaya spoke as he came back to his bed. His shoulder's drooped at the sight of his double practically crying as his manhood hardened fully. It was as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

"For crying out loud, please don't look so pathetic. For the time being, you _do_ look like me and it's quite disgusting to see myself making such a wretched face." Izaya complained loudly as he wiped the dildo with a wet tissue and then poured a bottle of lotion onto the phallic object. He sat next to the bed as he leaned forward.

"I'm not interested in raping you, especially since you look ridiculously like me, so stop crying. Here, now spread your legs." Izaya grumbled as he climbed up. But the other man seemed to have a different idea. He got up on his knees, pulled the informant closer and kissed him on the lips. It was such a swift movement, Izaya was caught unguarded.

The informant swore as he wiped his mouth and pushed his assailant back down onto the bed roughly. "What the hell do you think you're-," but he was caught off guard again when the mysterious man unzipped his pants and started to lick his boxers.

"Shit! You horny bastard! Look here, I… nngh…" Izaya dropped the little toy he was going to use as he tried to apply both of his hands to push away his little twin from licking him. Izaya struggled but each lick sent shivers of pleasure and soon his own body flared up with heat and desires.

"Fuck…, this wasn't what I had planned to do tonight…" Izaya mumbled as his double pulled down his boxers and swallowed him whole.

"Look… I… I'm not fucking you got it? I don't even know what kind of disease you have…" Izaya tried to push him away with all his might but… god, he delivered good heads! Where the hell did he learn how to….

… never mind, Izaya thought to himself.

Izaya mustered all his energy before his bottom half of his body melted into mush, and pushed down the man back onto the bed.

"Now, hold still!" Izaya held him down with one hand as he grabbed the dildo and started to push it inside the struggling man. Finally he was able to insert it all the way in and turned it on. The young man jolted and curled up on the bed, quietly mewing as the vibrator did its work.

Izaya sighed as he leaned back, exhausted.

"Now then, what's your name?" Izaya asked the whimpering man with the same face as himself. But he didn't say anything. He kept on whining quietly as he grabbed onto the bed sheets under him, squeezing down on the vibrator. Izaya sighed as he reached and held up the crying face for a closer examination.

"I guess your brain's too far gone to even think of anything else but sex huh? They drugged you pretty well," Izaya pitied him, only because his face was creepily like his. He did not like seeing himself look so weak…

Just then, the man gasped and froze up before trembling some more. Izaya blinked. "Oh, shit you didn't-!" Before Izaya could do anything, the man grabbed onto him and kissed him deeply, his cock leaking cum as he climaxed, soiling the sheets and Izaya at the same time.

"Yuck!" Izaya pulled away, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. He liked the kiss, but that mouth was just sucking on his cock earlier! The informant sighed at the warm cum that dirtied the sheets and himself.

"Alright, you. To bath we go," Izaya picked him up and carried him across the room. As he was approaching the bathroom, the man couldn't hold himself in and clutched onto him tightly as he came another time, cumming on Izaya's face and neck as well as his chest.

"Ugh… you're the worst pet ever! Minus 10 points for you!" Izaya grumbled as he carried the man, unable to wipe off the dripping cum on his chin as he lowered him onto the large Jacuzzi tub that was made for 2-3 people to sit comfortably. He quickly turned on the warm water to fill the bath tub and used the water to wash his face.

Grumbling, he took off the soiled shirts and boxers and climbed into the partially filled tub. The man was at first, huddled against one side of the tub, moaning against the dildo that continued to vibrate in his ass. But once Izaya stepped in, he quickly rushed over to cling onto him.

"Hey, hey- I got it, geez. You don't have to-mmf!" Izaya's mouth was quickly covered with his twin's and they continued to kiss deeply as his double rubbed against him over and over again greedily. By the time Izaya pulled away, both of their bodies were completely flushed with arousal and the water spilled over, slowly trickling down the drain.

* * *

_/Author's note: 1,000,000 yen is approximately $11,411. So 500,000,000 yen is approximately $5,705,806 in current exchange rate. So 500 million yen is approximately over 5.7 million dollars._

_Also, I imagined Izaya's bathroom as a mix of Western and Japanese style so there's a drain in the middle of the bathroom._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **500 Million in Debt

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche

**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

"Mmnn…" the two moaned as their hands roamed under the water. Two of them started kissing and licking each other's faces now, their needy desires growing stronger. Izaya did find it weird to kiss his own face but he shrugged it off. He always thought he was good looking anyway, and did spend some time in front of his mirror admiring himself before. Though he had never imagined making-out with himself while he masturbated in the past, there was always room for changes and new things in Orihara Izaya's life.

"Hey, calm down a bit…" Izaya was saying as his double heavily panted and swallowed his lips once again. This one sure was needy and horny, Izaya thought. When his double stroke his two pink nipples under the water, the informant jolted.

"Ah, not there," Izaya flushed as he pulled up the thin waist toward him. He lightly nibbled on the nipple that looked just like his.

"Aaah!" the young man gasped as he held onto Izaya tightly. He wrapped his arms around the original's head and softly whimpered.

"Ah, geez. I can't believe I'm doing this. You owe me one, whoever you are," Izaya grumbled as he pushed his twin up a bit more so that he held onto the edge of the tub. Izaya dipped just a bit lower, his head partially under water as he licked the swollen cock. Immediately Izaya was greeted with a sharp cry of pleasure from the man above him.

"Heh… you really need this, don't you," Izaya sucked on the throbbing manhood. He wondered if it was the same size as his, which would be a bit disturbing. Slowly he fingered the rim a bit before he dipped his finger inside. Again, the young man moaned above him as he held on tighter, his legs shivering. Luckily the water gave him a bit more support than gravity.

"You've come twice already haven't you? I wonder how much more you need before the drug wears you out…" Izaya continued to suck at the tip, licking at the base as the man with the same face as him mewed for more. He pulled out the dildo so his fingers can dip in deeper and stretched, sending small shudders. When Izaya reached the prostate and brushed it, his twin jolted and came harshly into Izaya's mouth. The informant pulled out as the spray of cum splashed on his face. It tasted a bit salty and thick. Izaya lowered him with his arm and wiped his face as he turned off the facet with his other hand. As if he was apologetic, the new pet started to lick Izaya's chin and cheeks, trying to lick away the remnants of the cum.

"That's really not necessary…" Izaya started to say as his mouth was taken yet again for another kiss. As he felt himself pressed back, he still felt the hard manhood push against his.

"You're still not satisfied?" Izaya frowned at the blushing young man.

Izaya sighed as he looked at his own blushing face. "Three wasn't enough?" Izaya asked as he pulled the young name-less man close to him, his back toward him. He wrapped his hands around the erection and whispered, "spread your legs," which the man obeyed.

Izaya licked and sucked on his earlobe and his back nape as his hands stroked his little pet's flesh. The young man mewed for more as he tried to turn his head for more kisses.

"Geez, you really do like kisses don't you," Izaya sighed in resignation. He leaned forward to kiss his soft lips, intertwining their tongues together. His twin feverishly kissed back, still just as needy as before. As they sucked on each other tenderly, his double climaxed several times into Izaya's hands. Izaya did not stop even as his pet continued to shudder in orgasm, forcing him come even after his release. As his twin twisted and arched in pleasure and agony, Izaya continued to swallow his throaty cry as the cum floated above the water each time he came.

Finally, after the 5th or 6th release, the young man drooped unconsciously. Izaya pulled his tongue out, as the drool still connected between them. Izaya felt the young man's face to check his temperature and sure enough, he was a bit warm… though that could be from the steam of the bath and the continuous arousal.

Izaya pulled the drain as he got up to get a bathrobe. After wrapping the unconscious man in the bathrobe, he carried him out. He silently swore as he remembered the soiled sheets on his bed. With a sigh, he carried the limp man to his couch in the office and unceremonially plopped him there.

"Geez, what a troublesome pet. Isn't it the pet's job to satisfy me? This one's just a nuisance." Izaya shrugged as he left him there. He couldn't care less if he caught a cold sleeping there, it wasn't his concern. He went back to his bedroom to pull off the sheets and cover it with his clean spare. After getting into his pajamas, he promptly went to sleep. In many ways, it was an exhausting night.

* * *

"Orihara-san! It's noon! Wake up already!" Namie banged on the bedroom door.

Izaya groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He didn't know how many hours he slept but it didn't feel like he slept for a long period of time.

He froze when he felt something snuggle next to him. He looked over to see himself in bathrobes, clinging tightly to the sleeves of his pajama. Izaya massaged his temple to relieve himself of the shock and tried to remember what happened last night….

And he remembered. He also remembered that he had purposefully dropped the man on the couch so he could sleep outside too. Izaya frowned when he realized that this double of his decided to climb into his bed out of his free will.

Just as he was about to reprimand the said man, Namie opened the door angrily.

"Orihara-san! I know this is your office as well as your house but honestly, you need to take your workplace more seriously…." Namie trailed off at seeing Izaya in bed with another man.

"Ah… Namie-san. I can explain," Izaya laughed nervously.

Just then, the young name-less man woke up from his sleep and yawned, stretching his arms. Namie raised her eyebrow at the nude man… and then she raised both her eyebrows when she realized that the man was an exact replica of Orihara Izaya.

"Congratulation on your cloning project. Though I highly do not recommend having sexual intercourse with your clone." Izaya's face fell. That really hurt, hearing from a woman who viewed incest as her true love.

The sleepy young man rubbed his eyes as he still clung to Izaya's sleeves, lightly pulling on it as he asked, "Good morning master. I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?"

There was a long silence from both people present in the room as they stared at their guest in shock.

"I… I can explain Namie-san. Really." Izaya gulped tensely. His situation was growing worse by the minute.

"You do that. After you get dressed and feed that thing breakfast." Namie scoffed and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

To Izaya's dismay, even before the young man got to eat any breakfast, he was shaking and puking everywhere. He immediately called Shinra to come over since he didn't think it was a good idea to take this man to the general hospital. He also sent Namie home since he figured they wouldn't get much work done.

When Shinra arrived, he did look a bit surprised at his patient's face but he quickly dismissed it for now and went to work. After a few quick tests, Shinra answered, "He seems to be suffering from heavy dose of 'MDMA'. One of the side-effects is dehydration. There's not much you can do but to keep him hydrated with water and hope that it'll filter through him."

"I suspected as much," Izaya sighed as he crossed his arms. He stared down at the young man lying on his bed, shivering with a light fever. "This is starting to look like some cliché yaoi manga scenario. Oh yay~ I'm so thrilled." Izaya threw his arms in the air, exasperated. Izaya grimly muttered, "Whoever thought that it was a sexy manga scenario to bring home a cute needy boy as a sex toy should be stuffed with rocks in their stomach and thrown into the river."

"How did you find him Izaya? He looks…" Shinra faltered.

"Just like me? Don't even bother trying to rephrase it." Izaya groaned. "Let's just say, it's less than legal means." Shinra just nodded, perplexed.

"Since you're here, might as well do a full check-up on him. Please check to see if he's been raped before or if there's any tracking device?" Shinra raised his eyebrows at the suggestion but proceeded to do so without further question. He didn't even bother pointing out that Izaya was pretty heartless and being strictly logical with all this, considering the subject was a sick patient.

"Well I can't do a through check-up here so bring him to my office later for x-rays." Shinra said as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Izaya.. Izaya was waiting outside at his desk, getting some work done and replying to his emails.

"And what's the verdict?" Izaya turned away from his work and faced his friend. Shinra adjusted his glasses as he continued.

"Well he's clean, he's contacted no disease as far as I can tell. His prostate wasn't as firm which showed that it's been used, although I can't say for sure if he was raped previously." Izaya just nodded as Shinra reported. It made sense that the auction house would sell bodies that were clean for sex. But it was good to be safe.

"I didn't open him up so I can't tell if he's got any cybernetics but I didn't feel any unnatural protrusions inside his body. However…" Shinra trailed off, his face looking pretty serious.

"I noticed some cleverly hidden incision scars on his body. He's been opened up previously before. In fact, it must have happened often. Some of those scars vary from old to new. I've also found some needle marks. The incision areas were lined up perfectly with the muscle lines to cover it… the cuts were made in areas that wouldn't be normal for surgery procedures."

"Are you trying to say that he's been used for human experiments, Shinra?" Izaya leaned on one side of his armrest. The informant didn't look surprised at all.

Shinra nodded. "There is a possibility. Yes. And… he had a whole face lift recently as well." Izaya smirked as if he expected that outcome. "So that's not even his face huh… someone thought it was funny to sell him on the black market with my face. Sick bastards." Things were coming together. Someone, or a group were selling off their experiments after they've been used to the maximum extent. Instead of trashing them, selling them off to gain some profit was a smart idea, after giving them a plastic surgery it seemed. Izaya did remember that all of them were beautiful, and some of their faces were very similar to famous actors and actresses.

Izaya frowned in thought. "You're certain that the face-lift was recent right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't like the idea that some sick pervert had been playing with him with that face. Though granted, I guess I wouldn't know." Izaya ruefully smirked.

"Since we can't judge by his face, how old do you think his body was?"

Shinra gave it a thought before he answered, "His body appeared to be youthful, in between the stages of a boy to an adult. I'd say late teens, around 18 up to about early 20's."

"Ah~ So he's probably a few years younger than me." Izaya looked out the window as he mused over the idea. He was finally glad to know that there was a difference between him and that man. The idea that there was someone else who was exactly like him diminished his own value and existence. The thought that his existence was anything lower than ultimate supremacy sickened Orihara Izaya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **500 Million in Debt

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche

**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

After Shinra left, Izaya stayed up to do some more of his work alone since he sent Namie home. He regretted that. Then again, he'd regret it more if Namie did stuck around and poked her nose in places he didn't want her to be poking in.

After a regretful sigh, he got up to check on his new permanent-resident of his apartment. Considering he cost a small fortune to buy, Izaya decided he'll try to get the most out of the puppy. When Izaya opened the door to his bedroom with a glass of water, his new room mate looked like a kicked puppy with severe toilet-training problems.

"Good grief," Izaya sighed as he walked over and gave him the glass of water. "Here. Drink." The young man rose up a bit from the bed to take the glass. Unfortunately, it slipped right through and fell to the floor. Luckily the floor was carpeted and the glass didn't shatter. Izaya sighed, okies he should have expected that.

The informant picked up the glass and went back to refill it with water. When he came back, he was a bit surprised to see that his little room mate had taken off the bathrobe he was wearing and was trying to clean up the mess, his body still a flushed mess and his face feverish. His hands were shivering violently as he tried to rub the carpet.

Izaya placed the cup by the night stand and picked up his little clone. "Hey, it's just water. Don't worry about it." He lowered him back onto the bed, but the nude man clung to him, whimpering.

"You know, you seriously need to fix that pathetic attitude," It was seriously getting on Izaya's nerve to see himself look so weak. He took the cup by the stand and sipped the water. Izaya then wrapped his hand around the name-less man's chin and pulled him closer for a kiss, pouring the water into his mouth directly. The man with his face gratefully received the water, his hands still clinging onto Izaya, still thirsty for more.

"I wouldn't be doing this with a stranger if it weren't for the fact that you have my face and you owe me 500 million yen," Izaya spoke as he pulled away from the kiss. But his new room mate had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Izaya asked as he sat on the far end of his couch, his feet together, hugging himself close as he drank his tea. Several hours passed and color returned to his new room mate's face. Izaya decided he should be feeling well enough for some small questioning.

"I don't have a name master. You need to give me one." The young man wearing his clothes shook his head like … like a puppy, Izaya decided. At least he looked much more presentable now that the drug wore off. He sat up on the opposite couch, kicking his legs playfully like a kid as he answered Izaya's questions.

"First of all, don't call me master. It's very disturbing hearing yourself calling yourself 'master.' Just plain 'Izaya' will do."

"Okay master." The young man smiled agreeably. Izaya decided that this one wasn't cloned for sure, considering it lacked considerable amount of intellect.

"Now then, how much do you remember?" Izaya went ahead asking.

"What do you mean?" the man cocked his head to his side.

"Do you at least remember your name? Or how you got to the auction? Or your family members?"

The young man looked thoughtful. "Mmm… I don't remember anything. I'm pretty sure I don't have a name since he said you're suppose to give me one."

"Who's _he_?" Izaya probed more. This guy may say he doesn't know or remember but he clearly had some memory.

"He said I'm supposed to do everything you want me to do and that you'll give me a new name." The name-less man smiled. "He said you'll like things like kissing, licking, sucking and…"

"Wait-wait, hold on. Back up." Izaya frowned, there was so much that he was saying in between the lines without actually answering the questions directly. "You said 'new name.' Meaning you did have another name."

"Nope. No name. So you'll give me a new one, master."

Izaya groaned, this guy's brain was worse than a jellyfish. Izaya sighed as he looked to the side, rubbing his temple. There were a pile of music cds he kept around and he picked one up absentmindedly.

"Psychedelic Dreamer…" Izaya read the title of the OST.

"'Psyche' will do for now." Izaya said out loud as he tossed the cd back with the pile. The young man seemed to perk up excitedly. "Is that my name, master?"

"Yes. And I told you to call me Izaya. Now then…" Izaya sat up, getting ready for some heavy examination.

"Let's start with how far back you can remember."

* * *

The first thing Namie asked when Izaya explained that they have a new helper was, "Can that thing _read_?" as she pointed at Psyche. Psyche, not really understanding that being called a 'thing' or being ridiculed that he looked unintelligent, just smiled and nodded happily, "Yes! I can!"

After a long, gruesome interrogation on Izaya's part (gruesome because Izaya was the one who was tired out by the end of it while Psyche seemed to have no problem), Izaya found as much as he could about the man with a jellyfish brain. First, Psyche had no recollection of any human experimentation but Izaya figured it'll slowly surface up later, as it did with everyone who suffered from post traumatic stress disorder. Secondly, Psyche was taught one thing. That he'll have a master who'll love him and he was to love him back. Izaya had to ask pretty specifically as to what sort of trainings he received on bedding someone since Psyche tended to talk in tangents.

Overall, Izaya found his new room mate to be a 'clean slate.' He was taught how to give pleasure, but he didn't know anything else as his memory was cleanly wiped. Izaya had partially expected this since probably the organization that sold him didn't want to be traced back. But it was still impressive to find a man who was almost entire a clean slate, save for his sunny disposition.

Orihara Izaya was thrilled. Here was this man with an empty mind. He could raise this man to be a serial killer, a scholar, a religious cult leader, president of a country, or just a dumb idiot if he wanted to without going through the baby diaper changing.

Well, maybe Izaya did have to go through some diaper changing… since this boy lacked significant amount of common sense. But that was also one of the greatest parts of it all. This man had no common sense yet, meaning he also had no morals set by the community's standards.

Izaya mused a bit as to what kind of man he wanted Psyche to grow. But for now, Psyche's hardest task was dealing with Namie-san's wrath as he stumbled and crashed into her while filing papers. Izaya at first smiled at the scene but started to frown when he realized that Namie seem to be enjoying just a bit too much at reprimanding the man who resembled her boss. At one time, Namie yelled at Izaya when he accidentally tripped on a rug while holding his mug of coffee. Then she promptly apologized with a sweet smile, "Oh, I thought you were Psyche, Orihara-san~~."

So the very next thing Izaya did was get Psyche some new clothes so that they could be differentiated right away.

He clicked on the website that tailored all his clothes, and decided that he'll give Psyche white to wear to make sure that Namie will not confuse them.

"Psyche, what's your favorite color?" Izaya asked as he started clicking on the other options such as the color of the buttons on the white fur coat. He might as well add some personality to his new employee's outfit with his own taste.

"PINK!" Psyche shouted from above happily before going back to scrub the bathroom.

Izaya frowned, but went ahead and color choreographed the outfits to be all white and pink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **500 Million in Debt

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche

**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

Orihara Izaya's plan for cultivating Psyche for his Ikebukuro-Domination project would come later. For now, Izaya personally taught him everything, from brushing his teeth, to cooking all of Izaya's favorite meals down to the last details of 'habits' that Psyche was to have.

First of all, Izaya made sure that Psyche got up early, brush his teeth, wash his face and start making breakfast for both of them. Psyche burned the toast and eggs, and sprayed ketchup everywhere each time he tried to pour some onto the plate, but after a few mornings, he was able to make something edible for both of them.

Izaya also taught him all the house chores, such as cleaning the house and the bathrooms. During the afternoon when Izaya had to get some work done, Namie took over his teachings, though most of them were just simple tasks such as filing paper work or teaching him how to make coffee and tea for clients. Though when the clients did came for their appointments, Psyche was to hide in the kitchen and remained unseen. When Namie had some free time and was in a good mood, she taught Psyche how to bake cookies and cupcakes. Although Izaya wasn't a huge fan of sweets, he at least took a bite out of each sample in appreciative gesture.

For dinner, after giving Psyche some shades to hide his face, along with pulling up the hoodie, Izaya took him out to new places to eat. Each places they went to, Izaya ordered him his meal and explained general etiquette and appropriate social behaviors. Izaya forbid him to speak when they were out however, not wanting him to be influenced by others.

Overall, Izaya was thoroughly enjoying himself. He never had the opportunity to actually raise a human from nothing without the troublesome of infanthood. Though Psyche's brainless questions of "Why?" would piss most people off, Izaya enjoyed filling that emptiness with a part of himself. He didn't want to create an exact replica of him of course, since there will always be only _ONE_ Orihara Izaya. Raising a disciple to his religion was a fun new hobby for him, better than stomping on cell phones, Izaya had several disciples of course; most of them didn't get to survive their first few lessons though since once Izaya got bored of them he threw them away. Like the young Saki, they all stopped evolving, forever in suspension that Izaya was their god and never moving on from there. (Though Izaya was partially surprised and happy to note that Saki did evolve after meeting Kida Masaomi, but that's another story).

Others were more like his believers, already existing humans who's converted to the side of Orihara Izaya. But Psyche was different. He was like his own creation, a new born babe with his mind completely empty. Izaya truly felt like a god as he filled Psyche with all his carefully calculated dreams and hopes. He was like a sponge that soaked up everything Izaya gave him and was eager for more. And Izaya was very attentive to his new toy.

The only problem Izaya ran into when it came to Psyche was interestingly enough, in bed.

The first two nights when Psyche was too sick, Izaya had allowed him to sleep with him. The informant tended to his needs such as water or changing the wet towel on his forehead when he had fever, but once he was well, Izaya decided this man really needed to gain 'some' independence from him. He really didn't like how Psyche clung to him in bed.

"Okay Psyche. Today, we'll clean the small study upstairs to be your room. I've already ordered a bed and it should arrive later today," Izaya said to his young disciple as he opened the door to the room.

"How do you like it?" Izaya asked. But Psyche, who was all smiles a second ago, stiffened as if he was staring at his jail cell.

"I admit it needs a bit of touch-up, but I'm sure you can change the arrangements a bit to suit your own taste-"

"Is it because I broke the plates this morning?" Psyche interrupted as he turned to face his master in panic. "If it is, I'm really sorry! I wouldn't do it again, I promise!"

Izaya sighed, half expecting it. "I'm not throwing you out. I'm giving you some privacy…."

"I don't need privacy, master!" Psyche tended to break out of his habit of calling him 'Izaya' when he panicked it seemed.

"Well then, I _need _privacy," Izaya firmly told the young man. "So _you _will sleep here tonight, so see to it that you clean this place to your liking," Izaya gave his final ultimatum and stalked off.

The entire day was spent with Psyche sulking and Izaya ignoring his little whine. Namie got fed up and approached him directly, slamming her hands on the desk and said adamantly, "Do something about your puppy. That whining is driving me up the wall!"

"It's none of your concern, Namie-san. It's my business, so just ignore the puppy's whimpers." Izaya shrugged it off as he went back to his computer screen, completely ignoring Namie's glare. After a bit, even Namie threw up her hands, and decided to ignore Psyche's sulking as well.

So Doom's day, or rather, 'Doom's night', arrived as the bed was placed in the spare study room. The sheets were placed along with new pillows just for him. However, Psyche didn't dare to enter his room. Instead, he sat on the couch in front of Izaya's desk and sulked, hugging his legs close to him as he sighed repeatedly. Izaya continued to ignore him as he chatted happily as Kanra well into the night.

Finally around 11pm, Izaya decided to turn in. "Good night," Izaya called out as he got up and promptly walked to his bed room, shutting the door behind him. Izaya did see Psyche get up from the corner of his eyes, but he acted fast enough so Psyche wouldn't have the time to react.

Izaya did have trouble sleeping. He told himself that it wasn't any of his concern, but did wonder about Psyche on the back of his mind. He woke up at least three times in between his restless sleep. Finally around 4am, he felt thirsty. He told himself that he's just going to go to the kitchen for some water, and perhaps check on Psyche just to make sure that he was following his orders. It was important to know if he was following an order he didn't like… for future reference of course.

He opened the door to find Psyche sleeping right in front of his entrance. "Good grief, I guess I should have expected this." Izaya proceeded to pick up the shivering young man to carry him to the new room when Psyche woke up from the warm touch.

"Master!" Psyche pipped up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Izaya," the informant corrected for him. It has been at least three days; he wondered when this man will finally learn to say his name correctly.

"Izaya! Please let me sleep with you!" Psyche jumped, wrapping his arms around Izaya as he continued, "I promise I'll be good! Please don't abandon me!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **500 Million in Debt

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche

**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

"Great, not only do I have a man who lost his memory thanks to some corporation that does human experiments and only knows how to pleasure someone, but he also has abandonment issues." Izaya rubbed his temple at the clichéd pattern of his predicament, but he did note that Psyche's hands were freezing cold. Izaya touched his cheeks to notice that they were cold too.

"I guess it wouldn't do me any good if you did get sick again," Izaya sighed as he wrapped one arm around Psyche's waist and pulled him inside his room, closing the door behind them. Psyche hugged even tighter, and Izaya's lips thinned grimly. Izaya reminded himself that at least he didn't have to teach this man potty-training, though this situation was pretty similar.

Once Psyche was inside with Izaya's consent, he locked their lips together and started to kiss deeply, catching Izaya off guard for the moment. Psyche's tongue darted inside greedily, flicking in and out as he sucked onto Izaya's lips. Izaya shivered, the pleasant sensation travelling down throughout his body, but he forced himself to break away from the kiss.

"What was that for, Psyche," Izaya frowned.

"I don't want you to hate me, Izaya. I want you to like me. _He_ said that my master would like me if I-"

"Would you cut that out? I told you I'm not going to- nngh!"

Izaya's sentence was conveniently cut short by his own moan when Psyche tackled once again to suck on the base of his throat. Psyche closed his magenta eyes as he slipped his hands under Izaya's pajama shirt so he can slide up his rib cages. Izaya's breath hitched when Psyche's fingers brushed against both of his nipples. It has been three nights together, and Izaya was unable to masturbate with Psyche's presence. It didn't help that Izaya had to force himself to calm down without getting his own release the first night he shared with Psyche. The pent-up sexual frustration toppled down so easily with Psyche's eager kisses.

Izaya found himself on his bed as Psyche climbed on top of him, so eager to please his master, licking and kissing him in all directions. It was a weird sensation to see himself in such an aroused state, as if he was fucking in front of a mirror, but not exactly so. Psyche pulled up Izaya's shirt so his mouth can reach for Izaya's nipple. He sucked on the pert pink nub and was happy that it earned him a moan from Izaya. The informant gave up and relaxed as his pet readily did all the work.

After sucking on each nipple for a good measure, Psyche tugged down on Izaya's pants next so he could bury his mouth next in between Izaya's legs. Izaya gasped when he felt the warm tongue wrap around his erection, the heat pooling towards his groin rapidly. Psyche attended to Izaya's needs keenly as he ran his tongue up and down his shaft as his fingers stroked the places his mouth could not reach.

"Master… master…' Psyche whispered as he continued to kiss him. Izaya cupped the face that mirrored his as he kissed back. He realized that he enjoyed it. Though most people would find their own face disturbing, Izaya always was a bit of a narcissist so he didn't quite mind seeing his own face flush with arousal. That and Psyche was an attentive lover.

Once Psyche had pulled down Izaya's pants, he looked up inquiringly, wondering which way Izaya would want him. Izaya smirked knowingly as he reached over to the drawer in the nightstand next to his bed to pull out the lube he had bought. He handed it to Psyche. "From the top Psyche," and the young man nodded.

Psyche straddled his master, as he poured the cool lube on top of Izaya's erection. Then he poured some into his hand and fingered himself just a bit. Izaya frowned when Psyche tried to position himself so prematurely.

"Hey, you'd better do this right or you'll hurt yourself," Izaya said as he pulled Psyche closer, near his stomach so that he can reach the young man's bottom with his hand.

"But… master's ready…" Psyche pouted. Izaya sighed, and decided not to correct Psyche and just to let him call him 'master' at least when they're in bed.

"Well, who do you think will have to take care of you if you hurt yourself, Psyche?" Izaya chided as he dipped his finger inside the young man. Psyche moaned and whimpered.

"Sai… Psyche wouldn't… inconvenience you, master."

"Yes, I suppose not deliberately." Izaya looked up and watched as Psyche clung to the bed post with his eyes closed, hips undulating as he felt the fingers massage him. Is that how he would look if someone had a finger up inside him, Izaya wondered.

Izaya pulled his sticky finger out after a good stretching, and helped Psyche get back into his position. Still clinging onto the bed post above Izaya, Psyche slowly started lower his body onto Izaya's erection. Izaya watched as Psyche swallowed him inch by inch, the hot heat slowly enveloping him.

Psyche moaned as he lowered himself, burying Izaya inside him deeply. Izaya can feel his muscles twitch and squeeze around his cock, sending shivers down his spine. He fit inside him perfectly and the hot heat felt good.

Panting, they both started to move, Izaya thrusting his hip upward as Psyche came down on him again and again. One particular thrust made Psyche crumple on top and moan loudly, letting Izaya know that he had found his sweet spot. Holding onto those slim hips, Izaya continued to pound upward, watching his own face contort in pleasure. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of face he was making as he watched himself moan and pant with desire for more.

"Master… Psyche … feels good…" the young man on top of him whimpered as he rode on. Izaya grunted a respond but he could feel his climax closing in on him to reply back properly.

After several harsh thrusts, they both came at the same time, back arching and trembling against each other as the white cum flooded out of their cocks. Psyche fell on top of him breathlessly as he clung to his master for comfort. Izaya was too tired to do much as sleep enveloped his senses along with the warm afterglow.

* * *

When Izaya woke up, Psyche was still sleeping on top of him with a small smile on his lips. Izaya lay there quietly, combing through Psyche's hair with his fingers as he mulled over his peculiar situation.

Izaya grew used to sleeping with Psyche. Almost every night Psyche was needy but that was expected. If Namie knew about their bed arrangements, she certainly did not voice it.

Psyche was never allowed to go outside the apartment without Izaya's supervision. Psyche learned about the outside world only when he was with Izaya for dinner, and through television and the internet. Perhaps it was because he was named after a music CD title, but Psyche particularly loved music and if he was allowed to, he'd sit and watch the music channel all day. He also went through all of Izaya's music collection twice by the end of the month. So by the end of the month, Izaya gifted him with a pink and white music player and a headset to match his clothes.

Namie stayed silent as she watched Izaya spoil the young man who looked exactly like her boss. But after two months, Namie finally spoke up.

"You know, I don't think it's very healthy for him to stay coped up in here for the rest of his life. When are you going to finally give him some independence?"

Izaya frowned. He didn't like the idea that some foreign variable messing with his Psyche's upbringing. But it was true that some independence was necessary. Though technically Psyche was only two months old, Izaya decided a small errand shouldn't hurt too much.

But Orihara Izaya and Yagiri Namie both forgot that there was that one variable in Ikebukuro that always disrupted Izaya's plan without fail.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **500 Million in Debt

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche

**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

"Okies so you dial 1 and hit send to call me, got it?" Izaya showed Psyche how to use his new phone. Psyche nodded excitedly. It was his first mission and the first time he'll venture outside alone.

"If something happens, just call me. Now, the CD store is only 3 blocks away and I've already pre-ordered it. Say you're picking up for Orihara Izaya." Psyche nodded eagerly again.

Izaya sighed. He had a bad feeling about this whole affair as he watched hyper Psyche bounce up and down in joy. After reminding Psyche twice how to get to the CD store and back, he sent him off.

"Aren't you being excessively protective?" Namie shrugged as she placed Izaya's tea on his desk. Izaya sighed as he massaged his brow. "He's worse than a two year old, Namie-san."

"It's like you're his mother hen," Namie snickered at the thought. Izaya snidely remarked back, "If I'm the mother, than you'd be his father since we're raising him together, Namie-san."

Namie's back stiffened and walked away in a huff as Izaya chuckled at her response. Now then, the long wait began.

* * *

Psyche hopped down the streets alone. It was a beautiful day at Shinjuku, filled with men and women in business suits. Psyche certainly stood out, wearing all white… and pink. But he took no notice of it. He was on a mission! His first mission ever from his master!

Psyche found the CD store easily. But he ran into a small problem.

"I'm really sorry. We must have inputted the inventory incorrectly… we just sold the last CD we thought we had hold for your pre-order," the store clerk apologized as he bowed. Psyche's face fell. Though he was able to arrive at the store safely, he would have to go home empty-handed. He would be failing his first mission.

Seeing the great disappointment written on his face, the clerk quickly tried to make amends. "Hold on one second, let's see if any of our other branch stores have it okay? Let's see…." And the clerk went back to his computer and clicked around. Psyche waited patiently and earnestly prayed.

"Oh! There is one at the Ikebukuro branch! It's really not that far, here let me write down how to get there?"

* * *

Izaya tapped his hand as he waited. He tried browsing the web but he found it irritating. He tried reading his material but he found it all dull.

"He's taking too long…" Izaya mumbled as his hand hovered over the cell phone. The temptation was eating him away even though he knew that if he crushed that tiny faith he had of Psyche, he would be crushing Psyche's morale. Psyche needed to succeed this on his own.

Izaya sighed. Next time, he would add a tracking device just so he would at least know where he was.

* * *

Getting to the Ikebukuro's branch store was again pretty simple. Izaya had given him some allowance so Psyche could buy some CDs of his choice, but Psyche used it for Taxi. Psyche wanted to please Izaya more than anything, so giving up on buying a few CDs for himself was not even a choice in his mind.

Once at the store, Psyche's heart bubbled with joy when the store clerk handed him the CD that Izaya had pre-ordered. He thanked the store clerk and left the store.

Psyche checked his pocket. He didn't have enough money to catch a Taxi home, but he decided that he didn't mind walking home. Checking the time, he realized he took longer than he thought.

'I gotta let master know I got the CD… and apologize for being late,' Psyche thought as he took out his cell phone to dial.

As soon as he took out his cell phone, a stop sign pole whirled by and cracked the wall next to Psyche. It was aimed perfectly so it would just barely miss Psyche head… which meant that it broke off the screen of his new cell phone, immobilizing it.

Psyche blinked. He looked at the sign pole which seemed to have sprouted from the wall, but that couldn't have happened since it broke the screen of his cell, which only meant that… it was thrown from the opposite side.

Just then, a VENDING MACHINE whirled by and crushed the pole that was jaggedly sprouting from the wall. Again, barely missing Psyche's head by a mere inch.

Words _'DANGER! DANGER!' _screamed inside Psyche's pounding head. Something told him that he was unsafe. Something deep inside him was screaming at him. Something he had buried inside for years.

But Psyche looked at the crushed vending machine dumbfounded… then he began to turn his head, despite all the warnings in his mind screaming at him. He faced a young, tall blond man in a bartender suit as he walked toward him menacingly.

"IIIZAAAYAAA. Just because you're wearing a different outfit, you thought I wouldn't recognize you, louse?"

Psyche blinked and looked around for his master. Did his master come with him all the way here?

Psyche stood there confused as he continued to search for his master but the blond grabbed the collar and raised him into the air, half choking him.

"IZAYA! I finally caught you, you fucking louse! I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro! I'll KILL you flea!"

Psyche started coughing as he was choked, gasping for breath as his eyes faced the monster's deadly grin for the first time in his life. For the first time, Psyche felt the emotion called 'terror.'

Psyche stared into those monstrous eyes and at those menacing grin and froze. Having the same face as his own master didn't seem to be out of the norm with Izaya and Namie so it never occurred to him that he might be mistaken for Izaya when he was 'outside.' His mind told him that he needed to clear this misunderstanding right away before it grew worse. He opened his mouth to speak when he remembered Izaya's words.

_'Don't talk to strangers. You are forbidden to talk to anyone without my permission.'_

Psyche stopped himself. No words came out. His master's command was absolute. Even if he were to die, he didn't want to disobey him.

"SPEECHLESS EH? HA! What's this, cat got your tongue? Thought you could fool me eh? Well THINK AGAIN LOUSE! Today's your FUNERAL!" Shizuo yelled at who he thought was Izaya and held him high in the air.

Caught between his loyalty to his master and fear that tore his heart, there was only one thing he could do.

He cried.

Rather, he bawled. Shizuo blinked as he stared at the man who looked like his enemy, crying like a baby. It wasn't a small sob, or a few tears running down his cheeks. It was as if the dam was broken and his eyes were flooding.

Shizuo stopped shaking and looked closely at the man. No, he… certainly was Izaya. Yep, that… was Izaya alright. But he had never seen Izaya cry ever in his entire life, even when he was beating the shit out of him the few times he had caught up with him in high school…. So he didn't know what to do.

Well, first, Shizuo lowered him to the ground, wondering if Izaya was acting and would run off with a grin, sticking out his tongue.

But no. He stood there to cry some more. He bawled and bawled and now Shizuo was left speechless, and feeling very, very guilty.

"Erm, hey, Izaya. Sorry, err… I didn't mean it that way. Well, no, I did mean it when I said I'll kill you but…"

Psyche cried even harder. Shizuo winced.

"What the hell Izaya! Will you quit crying? What's gotten into you!" Shizuo yelled angrily. Seeing Izaya's face made him angry. Seeing Izaya do something unnatural made him even more angry. And then having Izaya make him feel _guilty _made his blood boil with rage.

But Psyche didn't stop crying. He stood there and cried and cried, frightened out of his mind and not know what he's suppose to do.

Shizuo scratched his head. Getting angry at Izaya wasn't getting him anywhere and he was feeling guilty by the minute. _'Fucking louse_,_ I bet he's doing this to make me feel guilty_,' Shizuo frowned.

"Ugh… fine! I'm sorry! My bad! I take it all back, so will you quit crying already?" Shizuo sighed exasperated as Psyche cried for more than 15 minutes straight. Psyche started to hiccup and his crying turned to a small sob.

"Good," Shizuo relaxed a bit, wondering if Izaya was having a really bad day. But that was still no excuse to cry in front of him. They stood in front of each other awkwardly. Shizuo didn't know what 'Izaya' was planning or what he should be doing in this bizarre situation.

"So erm… how was your day Izaya?" Shizuo asked, trying to sound as naturally as possible though it came out super awkward. He figured that Izaya was having a very bad day, so asking him how his day was might make him talk about it… or so Shizuo thought. Psyche stood there hiccupping and quietly sobbed a bit more, refusing to talk. Shizuo was already losing his patience.

"I ASKED HOW WAS YOUR DAY YOU FUCKING LOUSE!" Shizuo punched the wall next to Psyche's head, the bricks crumbling under his fist. Psyche's eyes widened in fear again and instantly curled into a ball and bawled some more, his arms covering his head protectively.

Shizuo sighed in frustration. He walked over to the vending machine and added the coins in… sideways (since it was impaled to the wall). Psyche turned, still sobbing a bit and watched as the coins fell back out to the slot since it wasn't plugged in. Shizuo grumbled as he ripped open the vending machine's front, making Psyche cower even more at the amazing display of supernatural strength. Then, Shizuo wordlessly took the money from the slot that fell, and dropped it back into the coin box as he took a can of coke. Shizuo didn't believe in stealing. (Though he didn't seem to have much qualm in destroying properties when chasing down the louse.)

Shizuo then crouched down to eye-level and placed the cold drink on Psyche's cheek.

"Here. Drink." Shizuo said calmly, hoping it'll also calm the raven haired man. He vaguely wondered if this really was Izaya, or a look-alike…. or maybe Izaya lost his memory.

Psyche took it and stared at it a bit. Izaya had never bought him a soda can before, so he didn't know what it was.

Shizuo che'ed as Psyche looked blankly at his graciousness and took the can back. He opened it for him.

_'Fffffffzzzzzzzzttt!'_

The content inside the can burst out, spraying both of them with sticky liquid. Shizuo stared dumbfounded, having forgotten that the vending machine was hurled into the air, so of course the carbonated drink would explode. Psyche however, was greatly startled as the sticky liquid covered him from head to toe.

Instantly Psyche started to bawl once again and Shizuo sighed, at a loss as to what he should do with this crybaby Izaya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** 500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry about the spilled coke, but would you cut that out? It's seriously creeping me out to see you cry," Shizuo growled testily and Psyche gulped, going back to his small sob and tiny hiccups.

Shizuo pondered what to do next. They were not soaked with sticky coke. It would be courteous to lend him a towel or help him get his clothes cleaned at least but… they're in some alley in the middle of Ikebukuro. Shizuo did feel guilty about the spilt coke even if he didn't think he should feel responsible for making the damn louse cry. (Well, he refused to admit that guilt since it wasn't like he didn't throw vending machines at the flea daily)

"Hey, my house is close by. You can at least wash up there and… well, get your clothes laundered or something." Shizuo grumbled as he got up. That's when he noticed that not only was 'Izaya' wearing white but it was white with pink buttons and some pink lines around his shoes, as well as wearing pink headset… it was a weird fashion taste even for the louse.

Psyche looked up at Shizuo nervously. He quietly nodded and got up. To Shizuo's extreme shock, 'Izaya' reached out and lightly clutched on to his sleeves with his hand.

"Er… Izaya, are you okay?" Now Shizuo really did wonder what's wrong with the louse today.

Psyche just looked up at him, blinking blankly. Shizuo scowled. Fine. Silent treatment was no big deal.

As he started walking toward his house, he realized something.

This was the first time Izaya never talked to him. The fucking louse never shut-uped even if he was hammering him down with a vending machine, so seeing him all silent was creepy. Very creepy.

* * *

"Okay, it does _not_ take more than 3 hours to go to the CD store and back," Izaya paced around his floor as he kept gazing down his window though it was pretty impossible to discern the people down there which were smaller than the size of ants.

"Suit yourself. Just don't talk to nobody in particular, because talking to yourself is very disturbing," Namie shrugged, letting her boss know that she does _not care_ and was _not listening_.

Izaya frowned. He gave up and picked up the phone to call the CD store to see if Psyche had come by.

"Hello, this is Orihara Izaya. I've placed a pre-order for this CD and asked a friend of mine to come by and pick it up… uh-huh. Uh-huh…. Oh I see, he did come by," Izaya said as he conversed with the clerk.

"You what? Ikebkuro?" Izaya froze as he continued to listen. Now even Namie looked up curiously from her work.

"I see. Thank you," Izaya could not get off the phone fast enough to call Psyche.

"Come on… come on…" Izaya mumbled impatiently. However the phone immediately went into voice mail.

"Fuck!" Izaya rushed to grab his jacket and run out the door. Namie frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Ikebukuro of course. There is only one reason why Psyche wouldn't be back from that place and wouldn't be able to pick up my phone!" with that, Izaya slammed the door behind him, hastily calling the Ikebukuro branch store to check and see if Psyche was still there… but he had a bad haunch that he knew what had happened to his young creation.

* * *

"We're here," Shizuo said as he unlocked his door and walked in.

"Uh… it's a bit of a mess…" Shizuo grunted. Why was he making excuses to the louse now?

Psyche peeked in, carefully walking inside. As Shizuo kicked off his shoes and walked in, Psyche took off his own shoes and neatly placed them against the wall. To Shizuo's surprise, he also took Shizuo's shoes and placed it neatly next to his white shoes.

… okay…

"Uhh, Izaya. Did you want to take the shower first? I don't have spare clothes for you, and the coin-Laundromat is only a block away. I'll go get our clothes cleaned…" Shizuo grumbled. Then he raised his voice and pointed at Psyche, "but _you_ are paying for your own share, got it?"

Psyche stiffened by the doorstep and nodded hurriedly. Shizuo frowned again. He then realized something else.

He had never seen Izaya's eyes show fear before.

That was what was bothering him the most, Shizuo realized. He had never seen Izaya be scared of anything or anyone. Including himself, the most feared man in Ikebukuro. Now Shizuo was thinking hard. This…. couldn't be the Izaya he knew. He looked the same, but… he was too different.

"Hey… err… do you… know me? I mean, do you know who I am?" Shizuo asked.

Psyche shook his head.

Shizuo muttered to himself, "Did that last vending machine I tossed before I headed home two months ago actually hit him on the head or something?" Shizuo tried again.

"Hey er… did you… lose your memory by chance?"

Psyche hesitated. He nodded slowly, remembering that Izaya had told him that he probably suffered from memory loss or something along that line. Psyche couldn't remember his past. He remembered being trained for a month before meeting his 'master,' but nothing before it.

Now Shizuo really felt guilty.

"Oh man… Sorry about that…" Shizuo wondered if 'Izaya's' vocal cords were damaged and couldn't speak either. Then again, he cried earlier…. was he mute? So much theories and assumptions raped his mind, he practically felt dizzy from so many thoughts at once.

Shizuo shook his head. "H… here. Let me at least show you to the bathroom." And Shizuo led the way to the adjoined room.

"This is the bathroom- what the fuck Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he turned around to see if 'Izaya' was behind him, and was shocked to see him stripping in front of him. Psyche froze in the middle of taking off his boxers, his pants, shirt and coat already on the floor. Didn't that man told him to go shower? Psyche wasn't sure what he did wrong.

"Geez, at least do it in the bathroom!" Shizuo growled as he shoved the man into his bathroom and closed the door. Shizuo scowled at himself, being flustered over that louse was …. well, it was just unexpected, he decided. Figured the flea was still annoying even if he had lost his memory and all.

Shizuo picked up those weird clothes and tossed it somewhere in a pile. Then he took off his own clothes and wiped down a bit, trying to get most of the coke out of his hair and face with a towel. It'll have to do for now until it was his turn for the shower.

After changing into another bartender clothes, when he realized he still needed to get the boxers from the louse. Well, he could go without cleaning his stinking boxers…. But he also realized, there was no sound of water running. Did the louse not even remember how to turn on a shower head?

Grumbling and because he now did feel _really_ responsible for everything, Shizuo opened the door to his bathroom.

"Hey, I need your boxers. And do you even know how to… …." Shizuo starred at buck-naked 'Izaya' as his ass was sticking out toward him, still trying to figure out which way to turn what, because Izaya's bathroom was a modernized one where one clicked for the correct temperature amount for the water to pour. Psyche had never seen this 'turn the knob' shower heads in his life.

Shizuo gaped a bit and shut the door quickly, his face flushed red.

Shizuo took a deep breath. Why should he be blushing over a guy's nude body anyway, right? It's the fucking flea for heaven's sake!

So Shizuo sauntered back in there.

"Hey Izaya, hand me your stinky boxers," Shizuo boomed, demandingly. Psyche looked up, a bit startled, from his perplexed situation as he was trying his hardest to figure out which way to turn. Seeing 'Izaya' flinch, Shizuo scratched his head, feeling a bit guilty for startling him.

"Uhh… here. Let me help you with that," Shizuo walked over to turn the knobs for him as Psyche stood there in the bathtub, leaning against the wall to give him some room.

Shizuo turned the knob to turn on the hot water and immediately the un-heated cold water shot down from the top. Psyche yelped, clearly unused to the cold water shooting down and grabbed onto Shizuo. The ex-bartender conveniently lost his balance from the sudden burden around his neck as Psyche grabbed onto him and toppled over.

"… great," Shizuo commented at the situation as their limbs were tangled around each other as the blond was half-way in the bathtub and Psyche's legs were half-way out. Psyche winced as he bruised himself. Slowly the water turned warm and Shizuo started to turn the other knob to make the cool water balance the temperature.

Shizuo sighed at the mess. Now he was wet all over again. In his clean clothes. Shizuo sighed again deeply.

Seeing that the blonde, scary guy was sighing dejected, Psyche unwrapped his arms around Shizuo and cupped his cheeks so they can face each other properly. Shizuo looked up confused as the warm shower rained down on them.

"I… I'm sorry," Psyche mumbled, his magenta eyes getting watery as if he was about to cry.

It was the first time Shizuo noted that 'Izaya's' eyes were different, but the thought vanished from his mind instantly to hear Izaya apology to him. IZAYA. APOLOGIZE.

As Shizuo stared up at Psyche dumfounded, the shorter man leaned forward to give him a light kiss on his lips in apology, since that was how he apologized to Izaya.

Shizuo's brain blacked out as it refused to register anything else except for those soft lips that pressed against his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

As Izaya waited in his elevator, he quickly made a call to the Ikebukuro branch of the CD store to confirm that Psyche had been there. After comparing the time Psyche had left both the CD stores, Izaya concluded that his young trainee had taken a taxi to the store.

'If he had used up his allowance, then he wouldn't have enough for a return trip. He would have tried to walk home.' After arriving at that conclusion, Izaya used his phone to connect to his computer, looking through every single camera that was on the streets that led to that route. Izaya ran out of his building as he caught a cab of his own heading toward Ikebukuro.

'Ah ha, caught you,' Izaya thought as he finally found a surveillance capture of Shizuo and Tom about 5 hours ago. He quickly traced through Shizuo since that was his only lead for now. After awhile, Shizuo and Tom separated. Then after a quick frantic search, he finally found a surveillance camera with a recording of a happy Psyche walking in one of the streets. If Izaya calculated correctly, they would meet in about 10 minutes.

Izaya glanced at his watch. This recording was an hour and 30minutes ago. Again Izaya surfed, his fingers tapping away on his little keyboard with desperate speed. Finally, he found another surveillance camera that captured them together… though it was an odd scene. Both were drenched in some dark liquid that looked like spilled soy sauce, and Psyche was tagging along Shizuo crying.

Izaya was glad to see Psyche didn't look like he had broken limbs and his head was intact… but crying Psyche wasn't good. What really perplexed him was how Psyche was clinging to Shizuo. If Shizuo had hurt him and made him cry, he wouldn't be clinging to him would he? And he couldn't see Shizuo's expression from the small camera.

Izaya cursed inwardly. This last capture was the only thing he had found. And the camera was also located 5 minutes away from Shizu-chan's house.

* * *

Psyche's tongue entered inside Shizuo's mouth and the blonde froze, his mind too shocked to react to this new situation. Psyche's agile tongue licked the roof of the debt collector's mouth expertly as it also swirled around the inside. As the warm rain poured down on them, the young man sucked on those wet lips a few more times before he pulled away, wondering if he it was enough for an apology.

Shizuo stared back blankly, which made Psyche even more nervous. Shizuo looked a bit stunned and dazed, and then his expression changed into a wavering confusion and indecisiveness. Finally Shizuo's eyes focused as he made his decision. To Psyche's surprise, Shizuo started kissing back, hungrily. He couldn't keep up with the tongue that forcefully entered inside him, demanding him to yield.

"Mmmfm!" Psyche moaned as he felt the blonde's hands reach and grab onto him so he couldn't pull away. Shizuo sucked hard, taking away Psyche's breath as those hands started bruising his skin.

Finally Shizuo let him go and Psyche gasped for breath under the steamy rain but he didn't have much time to recover as the blonde's mouth bit into his skin on his neck. Psyche shivered and yelped as he clung to the debt collector desperately, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Izaya…" the blonde moaned and Psyche shuddered at hearing his master's name. Should he correct him? But he shouldn't be speaking. Yet he already broke his promise to his master by saying "I'm sorry" to him previously. Psyche's head swam with indecisiveness as he couldn't choose which option he should take.

Before Shizuo could move any further, there was a heavy kick to the door as it burst open. Shizuo turned around angrily, unhappy with the disturbance when he noticed that the person who had kicked open his door was none other than Orihara Izaya himself.

"Iza-" Shizuo looked up, surprised. Immediately, Psyche twisted away from Shizuo's grasp and flew into his master's arm.

"Izaya!" Psyche started to sob again, crying hard. Izaya quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around his young trainee's body.

"Shhh… it's okay. I'm here now," Izaya cooed and consoled him.

"Izaya? Wait, what? Then who…?" Shizuo got up, still soaking wet as he tried to understand what was going on.

"You're a twin too?" Shizuo finally came to the only solution he could think of, seeing that Izaya had twin sisters.

Izaya glared up at Shizuo furiously. "I can't believe you Shizu-chan. Raping a young innocent boy the first chance you got. Is it because he looks just like me? I had no idea you had such malicious sexual frustrations towards me. I guess that explains why you chase me around so much."

"Wait! That's not it! I wasn't…" Shizuo flushed. But there were kissmarks on Psyche's necklines that clearly said otherwise.

"Whatever. Let's go Psyche." Izaya said as he pulled on Psyche's hand and ran out the door.

Shizuo was left alone still very confused and stunned while the warm water continued to rain down on the empty bathtub. It was the first time when Izaya was in front of him and Shizuo did not angrily chased him out.

* * *

Izaya walked inside his apartment carrying Psyche in his arms. He was probably heavy but Izaya didn't seem to mind as Psyche clung to him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Namie didn't say anything as he noted that Psyche was wearing nothing but Izaya's coat. She did raise one eyebrow though.

"Namie-san. You're off for the rest of the day," Izaya said as he started towards the stairs to his room. Namie simply nodded and packed her bags, as if she had expected that response.

Once they were both inside the bedroom, Izaya lowered Psyche onto the bed. He waited until Psyche stopped sobbing and quietly sniffled. Then he got up to the corner of his room where he had a small electric boiler and made a cup of tea for Psyche to drink.

"Here. It should warm you up." Izaya said as he gave him the small cup. Psyche took it with both hands and blew on it before he sipped. Once the shivering of his hands disappeared, Izaya took the cup back and placed it on the nightstand next to them.

"Now then. Tell me what happened."

Psyche cowered just a bit like a child with a bad report card.

"No, no. Don't do that. Sit up straight. And be honest."

Psyche sat up just a bit straighter. But his back was still hunched. Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes. He really didn't like seeing 'himself' look so pathetic.

"Look, I won't blame you since it's 'Shizu-chan.' I really didn't expect you to go to Ikebukuro after all. Next time, don't do-"

"I… I'm sorry Izaya! I won't do it again! I broke my promise!" Psyche started to hiccup and cry again. Izaya groaned.

"What promise did you break this time? In fact, I think you broke a lot of rules."

Psyche cried harder.

"N… never mind. First, calm down and stop crying." Izaya held Psyche closer and kissed him on the side of his head. Psyche tried his best to close the dam that kept breaking open in his eyes.

"I… I spoke to the stranger when… when he tried to hurt me…. when you told me not to…" Psyche hiccupped in between his stammers. Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that all?"

Psyche looked at Izaya confused. He thought he would get a lot more scolding. Izaya on the other hand started to unwind his arms around the young man and pushed aside his jacket to peek underneath. There were definitely marks on that pale body.

"Alright. Tell me the truth. Did he _touch_ you." Izaya asked sternly.

Psyche nodded nervously; scared to say the truth because he didn't want Izaya to get angry but he knew he needed to. If he lied, he knew Izaya would be more angry.

"How _far_ did he touch you?" Izaya's voice was dead serious.

"He… kissed me… and erm… I guess kissed my neck."

"And where did his hands touch you? I can see some bruises around your waist."

"I… don't remember. I guess my shoulders and waist…"

"No where lower?"

"I… don't think so?"

Psyche looked confused when Izaya sighed in relief and gave him a hug.

"Good. I'm glad I got you back before he went any further."

Psyche relaxed in Izaya's embrace, also glad too to be back home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! Erm.. i'm so bad at replying to these since I'm so used to the etiquette in the kinkmeme where you're 'not' suppose to reply rofl. But the reviews do make my day and I do giggle a lot, so thank you very much for them. I feel very spoiled every time I do get one .;; and even if I don't get reviews, I'll still finish the fic, but reviews make me feel really appreciated ;_; so i'll try to reply to them right now OTL_

_coffee apples cookie eater : ahahaha i'm glad you think it's different .;;; this fill was only made so i can do some crazy relationship drama aka foursome err~~~ ANYWAYS yes , izaya educating! and psyche didn't turn out to be like Saki this time pff_

_H2302: Oooo you read filled to the brim! you like this more? ORLY, now that's rare XD_

_terracannon876 : this is my excuse to write mommy izaya for a bit... until he turns devilish again .;;;_

_chibi: This is my excuse to write selfcest by the way tee hee... err... selfcest is next chapter though .;;_

_Uphill Both Ways : hello fellow kink meme friend yay!_

_Thank you everyone who thought the story was pretty original o.o;; makes me go 'orly? pfff... i thought it was just lame excuse of smut but hurray~'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Psyche mewed as Izaya leaned forward and started kissing those marks. The informant was pretty upset that Shizuo had even dared to touch one of his properties. Shizuo may be territorial over his Ikebukuro but Psyche was very special to Izaya.

Izaya's mouth ran over the marks that the damned debt collector made and sucked harder, covering the mark with his own kisses. Psyche moaned as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Izaya's back as he begged for more. Izaya moved the fur trim to the side so his mouth could lick on Psyche's pale neck. Psyche, wearing only Izaya's coat, clung to his master with encouraging moans, gasping each time Izaya's teeth grazed him lightly. It felt really good and Psyche felt so happy that his master loved him despite all his errors. Part of him thought he didn't deserve this but he was too moved. He was happy that he had a kind master who forgave him and gave him such an undeserving reward.

Wanting his master to feel good too, Psyche pushed him down to the bed. Izaya looked up, a bit surprised as Psyche straddled him from the top. He started to unbuckle Izaya's pants, his thing fingers wrapping around the semi-hard cock and slowly pumped it. Izaya shivered under the touch and Psyche smiled as he watched his own face start to flush with arousal.

Izaya looked up, his eyes hazy from pleasure as he watched himself wearing just his hooded fur jacket slowly help him masturbate. It would have been a disturbing scene for him two months ago but now he had gotten used to seeing his own face express pure ecstasy and came to enjoy it. It was a whole new level of narcissism.

Psyche turned around once Izaya's head peeked out of its foreskin, fully hard under the young trainee's administration. He lowered his mouth to lick the head like one ate an ice cream before he swallowed the entire cock into his mouth. Izaya moaned shamelessly as the wet tongue wrapped around his engorged shaft. The informant shivered as he too started to wrap his fingers around Psyche's cock that was dripping with precum from arousal and neglect. He felt Psyche's mouth flinch when Izaya raised himself up so he too can bring his mouth to swallow that cock that begged to be sucked. And he sucked on it hard, shuddering as Psyche moaned while he too sucked on Izaya's cock. They both started to suck on each other, tongue licking, fingers massaging, as they both wished they could have taken off their tops before they started, because they were both getting way too hot and bothered.

Finally, Izaya pulled his mouth away from Psyche's delicious cock to moan and stammer, "P… Psyche…" Psyche paused too, panting harshly as he was close to his own orgasm. But he obeyed and turned around to face his master. Izaya quickly pulled off his own sweat drenched black shirt and then ripped off the fur coat off of Psyche. He deftly rummaged through his drawers to grab the lube, using his teeth to hurriedly open it as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

Psyche leaned back and spread his legs as Izaya coated his own cock first and then shoved his fingers inside his young disciple. Psyche shivered and moaned encouragingly as Izaya made sure that he was thoroughly coated.

After a quick prep, Izaya sunk his shaft deeply into Psyche, the painful wait finally dissipating as the shearing white heat engulfed both of them. Izaya started to thrust selfishly, needing and wanting to feel the gratification that Psyche always delivered to him. Psyche held onto the pillow behind him as his small frame moved in tandem with Izaya's pounding. Psyche reverted back to his old habit of calling out to him "Master… master… nng….haaa… it feels good…" but this time, Izaya didn't correct him as he focused solely on that melting hot pleasure that he claimed as his own.

Izaya thrust inside Psyche with frenzied dominance, wanting to make certain that Psyche was his and his alone. His mouth nipped and sucked, kissmarks littering the pale body as his cock demanded Psyche to yield to his possessive ownership. Psyche surrendered readily, taking in all of Izaya's selfishness that he poured down on him as they both rode in the same rhythm together, their moans matching in harmony as their faces expressed the one unifying emotion.

Orgasm hit both of them simultaneously, the blinding light stealing both their vision as hot white cum shot out of their cocks. Izaya lay on top of Psyche, his forehead and body covered in sweat as he rested. Psyche held onto his master and kissed his face again and again in appreciation until both of them drifted into sleep.

* * *

It took literally two weeks before Psyche stepped out the door to the world outside. Psyche was traumatized and if a blonde client ever stepped in to the studio to meet with Izaya, he'd be in a shivering mess for the whole day.

Izaya had to admit; of course it would take Shizuo to ruin everything.

After a lot of coaxing, Izaya finally was able to take Psyche outside for dinner again. Izaya wasn't a cruel master but he needed to cure Psyche of his trauma. But perhaps Russia Sushi was a bad idea.

Fighting poison with poison, Izaya took Psyche with him to Ikebukuro. He did call Simon and Dennis to make sure that Shizuo was not there. He didn't however, anticipated Kadota and his crew.

Izaya groaned as he didn't even get to finish half of his sushi when he saw Kadota's gang walk in.

"Dennis-san, please have the rest packed to go," the informant asked as Kadota approached him.

"Long time no see Izaya," Kadota said casually. It would be rude to just by-pass old friends.

"Same to you Dotachin, how's it going?" Izaya could feel Psyche hide behind him, adjusting his sunglasses and his hat. The informant was careful not to take a nervous glance to Simon, trying to get him to pack his sushi faster.

While Kadota carried on a casual conversation, Erica and Walker bobbed up and down chimming in. Togusa was trying to get themselves a table. There was too much going on for Izaya to keep track of and he missed seeing Erica notice Psyche behind him and sneak over.

"Eeep!" Psyche yelped when Erica took off his sunglasses and peered into his eyes. "Please give that back!"

Izaya looked behind him in shock, while Psyche covered his mouth, realizing a bit too late that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. What was the worst part of this whole situation was…

"OH MY GAWD YUMACHI LOOK! LOOOOOK! IT'S IZAIZA! IT'S IZAIZA'S TWIN!"

Izaya groaned as he facepalmed. It was too late to hide it now.

Kadota looked over and by now everyone looked a bit stunned to see Psyche who looked like a mirror-image of Orihara Izaya.

"Ah… yes. This is Psyche. Psyche, say hello to my friends."

"H-Hello… My name is Psyche. Pleased to meet you." Psyche mumbled shyly. That was Izaya's code for allowing him to break his silence. Psyche breathed inwardly, relaxed to know that he was allowed to talk to these people and Izaya wouldn't be angry at him.

"I didn't know you were a twin as well, Izaya," Kadota frowned. Though it was not unusual for siblings to go to different schools depending on their entrance exam marks, he had thought that Izaya would tell him about his twin during their school days.

"It's… complicated," Izaya smiles thinly as Erica was over-joyed with incest, selfcest, twincest boys love potential and started squealing to Psyche about "HOW FAR HAVE YOU GONE WITH IZAIZA?"

"How far?" Psyche did not understand the question.

"LIKE HAVE YOU KISSED HIM?" Erica was too excited.

Psyche blinked. "Of course I kiss Izaya. I kiss him ever-" Izaya quickly covered Psyche mouth and laughed nervously.

"Ah~ you see, Psyche is quite affectionate and sometimes kisses me on the cheek and-"

But it was a lost cause.

"OH MY GAWD ARE YOU GUYS ALREADY ON FIRST NAME TERM BASIS?"

Izaya groaned. If they were _siblings_ shouldn't they already be on first name term basis?

"A-Anyways, we are in a hurry and gotta run. Simon! The sushi please!" Izaya hollered, hoping Simon would give him the pack of sushi. On the second thought, "Never mind, here. Let me just pay the bills. I'll grab it later."

As Izaya was paying the bills, Erica continued to assault poor Psyche with questions after questions.

"So, are you really Izaiza's twin brother? Where are you living right now? What do you do? Hey, do you have any special feelings for Izaiza?"

Psyche's head hurt and didn't even know where to start answering. "Erm… I'm not his twin brother and I am living with him right now? I just help out a bit and of course I have feelings for Izaya."

And before Izaya could stop him, Psyche continued, "because he's my master. He was kind enough to buy me at the auct-"

Izaya shoved the money in front of Dennis' face and went back to cover Psyche's mouth. Unfortunately the damage was done.

Everyone stared at Psyche and then back at Izaya, who was way too flustered. This was a totally new side of Izaya to all of them. Izaya smiled brilliantly, trying to recover what he could. "Ah… it's a game Psyche and I play. Right now we're playing the game where he's…. err… well I'm the master and he has to follow what I say."

Thankfully for Izaya, Erica bought his lie. Except it didn't go exactly as he planned.

"Oh my gawd that's the COOOLEST game to play among twins! Master and Slave? Bought from an auction house? You guys still play games like that at your age? You two must be so close! Do you guys play yakuza games too? And like whips and chains and candles and-"

"Erica….!" Kadota warned her. She was very loud and it was very embarrassing as everyone in the restaurant was staring at them now. Erica pouted as she whined, "But~~ _Dotachin~~~_"

Seeing as his master seemed disappointed at revealing the truth, Psyche didn't know what he should do or say. He didn't realize that he wasn't suppose to tell their private life to these people but didn't Izaya say that they were his friends?

"I… I'm sorry Erica-san, please forgive me?" Psyche mumbled as he leaned forward.

And kissed Erica fully on the lips.

Everyone gawked at the scene. In fact even Erica stood frozen on the spot as Psyche lightly kissed her on the lips and pulled away.

Psyche wondered if his apology was unnecessary, seeing as everyone was looking at him in shock and horror.

Before anyone could react to this catastrophic event, Erica wailed. She sobbed uncontrollably as she cried, "OH MY GAWD! What a waste of a kiss! Why couldn't you have at least used it to kiss Iza-Iza?"

Bewildered at upsetting Izaya's friend, Psyche frantically waved his hand, "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

"Oh geez, what a mess," Izaya groaned. This was terrible. He had to somehow get out of he-

Just then, he felt Psyche pull him close and give him a kiss squarely on the lips in front of all his friends.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_963Q-karin__ : thank you for the reviews o.o I didn't expect so many! And erm this fic is no where NEAR over. It's still the first arc of 4 arcs lol… _

_Thank you everyone for the reviews~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** 500 Million in Debt  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme: **Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"PSYCHE!" Izaya spluttered as he pulled away. Psyche blinked back, not sure why his master was so flustered. Then he turned to face his audience gawking at him, even more confused as to what was the huge surprise. Erika started to squeal but the other men looked like they just saw something they couldn't handle.

Psyche being oblivious, turned to look behind him thinking they weren't looking at him but something behind him that must be more interesting.

This turned out to be a fatal mistake as Psyche froze and quickly hid behind Izaya. Scowling at his reaction, Izaya didn't even have the time to scold his apprentice. When he turned to see what Psyche saw that made him so scared, his eyes met Shizuo's as he stood in the entrance shocked along with his boss Tom who facepalmed at the inevitable future chaos.

Izaya was mortified that his mortal enemy saw him kiss his own look-alike but damage was done. He covered it up with a forced smile.

"Ah~ Shizu-chan. How unfortunate that our paths meet again," Izaya flips out his switchblade.

"Psyche, get the to-go box. I believe we've overstayed our welcome."

Psyche scurried to grab their dinner and then clung behind Izaya again. He was trembling violently.

Shizuo frowned, feeling very guilty. He didn't know what had occurred that would make this guy kiss Izaya, but that thought disappeared in his mind as now he saw Psyche quiver with fear. Shizuo didn't mean to make that man be so terrified of him.

"Shizu-chan. I'd appreciate it if you'd just let us go. I'm not interested in playing violent games with you today," Izaya waved his flickblade toward his enemy, trying to read this man who continued to be unpredictable.

"Suit yourself. Get the fuck out Izaya, you stink up the place anyway. It leaves a bad aftertaste," Shizuo grunted as he took a few steps away from the entrance.

Izaya raised his eyebrows, a bit surprised that Shizuo was letting him go so easily. Then again, this man always did continue to be unpredictable no matter what.

"Come Psyche. Let's go."

Holding onto Psyche's wrist firmly, Izaya escaped Russia Sushi unharmed. As Psyche gripped tightly onto Izaya's hand he dared not to look at Shizuo's face.

Shizuo, seeing Psyche look petrified with fear, felt extremely guilty for traumatizing the man thinking he was Izaya. He wasn't someone who enjoyed displaying violence to begin with, especially when the guy meant no harm. Shizuo watched them go with conflicted feelings.

And Tom, who watched Shizuo let Izaya walk out of Ikebukuro unharmed, wondered if the sun rose from the west this morning.

* * *

It took another week for Psyche to face his fears. Izaya made sure that he gave Psyche small errands that forced him out of the house once a day. Usually they were small things such as getting the mail, or grabbing their pre-ordered lunch bento.

As long as Psyche stayed close to Izaya's place and walked in short distances, Izaya thought Psyche would be safe. Psyche too grew more accustomed to doing small errands outside alone, familiarizing himself with Shinjuku bit by bit.

However, Shizuo continued to be a factor Izaya could never predict.

"Tom-san… this place is…" Shizuo hesitated.

"Yeah, I know we're nearby _his_ place but we'll make this quick. The last info we have on this guy is that he ran away here."

Shizuo frowned. The reason why they rarely came to Shinjuku was because they debtors were usually too poor to live in such high-end places. Though a few times they were well-connected enough to hide in their friend's or family's place who were more well off then they were.

Shizuo didn't like this. They were too close to the louse's apartment. Normally, he didn't fear beating the shit out of Izaya but…

…strangely he feared Psyche's terrified eyes that couldn't stop crying.

It left a really bad taste in his mouth.

Shizuo grumbled as he followed Tom to Shinjuku.

* * *

"Psyche, could you go grab some pastries at the bakery? We have a special guest coming and we need some cakes to serve." Namie said as she looked into the empty fridge.

"Okay!" Psyche nodded as he got up from his musical note sheets. His newest hobby he picked up was song writing and strangely he was quite good at it. Namie gave her some lists of pastries and tarts to buy at the French bakery nearby.

Geared with his favorite headset that Izaya had bought him along with his mp3 player, Psyche headed out for another errand.

* * *

When Tom said they were done for the day early since they had came all the way to Shinjuku. By the time they went back to Ikebukuro for more work, it'd be too late anyway.

After parting their ways, Shizuo walked over to the famous French Bakery nearby. It was very well known for its pastries though because of its location, Shizuo never got many chances to make a visit. Even though he wanted to leave this stinking city as soon as possible, Shizuo could not deny his sweet tooth.

What surprised him however was seeing a certain man with the same face as his hateful louse peering at the window next to the cashier as he chose a few tarts.

"Erm… I also need… uh… tee… teela…" he frowned as he looked at his notes that Namie had scribbled.

"Tira misu."

"Ah, yes. Tira misu…" Psyche froze. He knew that voice.

Nervously and slowly he looked up toward the ceiling to notice a certain blond man in a bartender suit peer down at him.

Psyche started to shiver again. But he held his ground. He refused to give up on his mission! Even if he was scared to death of this man!

Shizuo sighed at Psyche's reaction. He really did feel guilty since this guy did nothing bad.

"Psyche… was it?" Shizuo remembered how Izaya called him. "You're here alone?"

Psyche nodded slowly, gripping hard onto the note that held his mission.

"Are you… buying these for yourself?" Shizuo noted that he had a lot of cakes and tarts by the counter to be rung up.

Psyche shook his head. "No, they're for Izaya and his guests."

Shizuo frowned, "that louse. You don't get to have any for yourself? This place is pretty good you know."

Psyche said slowly, "but… these are for Izaya and his guests," as he repeated those words.

Shizuo sighed. What the hell did Izaya teach him to make him so obedient?

"Here, let me… try to make it up for you. I'll buy you something. Go ahead and choose."

Psyche's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. Choose anything."

Psyche looked back at the window, overwhelmed by the selection and by this man who he feared but now suddenly surprised him with a treat. He wasn't sure if he should take it…

"But, Izaya said I shouldn't take anything from strangers…"

Shizuo scoffed. "It's not like we're strangers… not really anyway. Besides you're not a kid, you should make some decisions for yourself. There's no way I could have poisoned all the bread here right?"

Psyche gave him an incredulous look.

"Hey, hey don't give me that look!" Shizuo noggled Psyche's head playfully. Though he knew he was perhaps stepping out of the line, he really didn't like that look that made him feel even more guilty, and the only thing he could think of was a playful gesture to get Psyche to warm up to him just a bit.

Psyche winced at the pain though it didn't hurt as much. The blond's touch was warm and Psyche could feel his heart through those gestures. Feeling a bit more secure, the young raven haired man looked at the pastries again. There was such a large selection and he never had Izaya indulge him with so many choices.

Izaya had always chosen for him. Everything they ate, Izaya had carefully selected their menu and diet. Izaya had selected that Psyche should wear, what he should do that day and he controlled every single decision Psyche was to make.

So to even select a pastry for himself was a new experience for Psyche. He didn't even know what his own 'taste' was like at all.

"Erm… how about… that?" Psyche pointed at the cheapest pastry he could find. He only decided on that particular bread because he didn't want to impose on this man.

"Just a croissant?" Shizuo frowned. "Not that I'm ridiculing your choice but there's all sorts of really nice tarts and cakes here."

"It's okay. I never had to choose something before. I'm curious how it'll taste like!" Psyche smiled. Shizuo stared at him almost stunned. Seeing Izaya's face smile like that was unthinkable until now.

It looked brilliant on him.

Shizuo wasn't sure why his face started to flush but he shrugged it off.

"One croissant and chocolate croissant please," Shizuo said to the cashier. He handed both of them to Psyche.

"Here. Try the chocolate croissant too. They use a really nice cream mixture here and it's famous for it."

Psyche took the bag along with the bag that held Izaya's pastries. He peered at his own bag and smiled.

"Thanks mister!"

Shizuo flinched.

"The name, Heiwajima Shizuo. Don't call me mister."

"Okay, Shizuo-san!" Psyche smiled back happily.

Shizuo felt his heart thump a bit faster but he dismissed it. More than anything, he was glad that this man wasn't afraid of him anymore.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Nime624 : hahaha... let's just say that Psyche finished eating all the bread on the way home so Izaya didn't notice. (I skipped that scene since I didn't think it was that vital to the story)_

_Chocomintkt: I like writing Erika too! (i misspelled her name earlier oops) and as for who tried to buy Psyche so much in Chapter 1~~~ maaay get revealed later~ maybe not~ who knows kufufu_

_963Q-karin: Tsugaru isn't even introduced yet~~~ and oh man, i can't wait until I bring Tsugaru into this love triangle hehehe... let's develop Shizuo x Psyche first ne~_

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I really love you guys ;_;_


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** 500 Million in Debt  
**Rating**: M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Ever since that day Shizuo and Psyche exchanged phone numbers and sent text messages to each other. Psyche smiled whenever he received a text message that said simply [good morning.] and [good night.]. Shizuo was his first 'friend' he made. Though he was scary at first, he was pretty nice now.

Psyche smiled again when he received another text message from him that read, [Are you free this Saturday?]. Psyche called out to his master from his couch, "Izaya~ Can I go out this Saturday?"

"Sure," Izaya said without looking up from his work. He was pretty busy lately and Izaya was more than glad that Psyche stayed out of his way. Most of the time, his young apprentice was very clingy and needy, asking for all his attention no matter how busy he was. However, lately Psyche had developed some independence and hobbies such as writing music on his spare time, or taking a walk in the park to get inspirations. Izaya was okay with that, glad that the young man was talented in some area. He never wanted a useless man to be with him.

Psyche giggled as he texted back, [Okay!] and smiled softly as he lay back on the sofa. Something about Shizuo brought him a strange nostalgic feeling, a sense of calmness and peace he had once felt while in the midst of chaos and turmoil.

'Wonder what it was…' Psyche thought, trying to reminisce despite his lack of memory, searching through the blankness in his mind to grasp that feeling that kept lingering in his heart.

'Something… I've once felt before…'

Shizuo was waiting at the park for Psyche. He grinned when he saw the young man with the pink headset and a notebook in his arms as he ran towards him. Shizuo almost chuckled despite himself when Psyche almost stumbled over nothing but quickly regained his balance without falling.

"Hey, don't trip over air now," the blond said as he got up from the bench. Psyche huffed as he apologized. "I'm so sorry Shizuo-san! I… Izaya wanted me to finish up some work and…" Psyche looked up and kissed Shizuo on the lips as an apology.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Shizuo froze again, though this was now about the 7th or 8th kiss he received from Psyche within the two weeks, it still took a while to get used to. They've met and hung out several times after the bakery meeting but it still took the blond awhile to get used to Psyche's weird quirks.

"You know… you really shouldn't kiss people as an apology…" Shizuo finally decided to speak up, despite his cheeks burning. It seemed that this man really didn't know anything about being in embarrassed in public. Shizuo wondered what kind of education Izaya had taught him for Psyche to have gained such an odd behavior. Then he couldn't help but wonder about that time when he saw two of them kissing at Russia Sushi.

"I shouldn't?" Psyche turned his head questioningly. "Why?"

"Why?" now that was a question Shizuo didn't even think about because it was obvious. "Well… why are you kissing people as an apology actually?"

"Because when you're mad at me, and I don't want you to be. I don't want you to hate me and I want you to love me. So I give you a kiss so you can love me back," Psyche answered simply and honestly, without a single blemish or a hint of perverted thought in mind.

It only made it worse for Shizuo to hear Psyche say that he wanted to be loved back.

'Damn, I must be a pervert," Shizuo groaned inwardly. Psyche really had no ulterior intentions but Shizuo couldn't help but feel otherwise, especially when this guy was so pure and honest with his feelings.

'How the hell did that flea raise up such a pure guy like this. Damn louse.' Shizuo grumbled as he walked forward. Psyche pouted, seeing that Shizuo was unhappy with his answer and he actually never answered his other question. Feeling gloomy and wondering what he should do, Psyche trailed behind Shizuo like a lost puppy.

After walking alone for a bit, Shizuo realized that he was brooding for awhile again out of habit. He tended to do that and Tom would leave him alone until he felt better. But he wasn't with Tom. He was with Psyche.

Shizuo quickly turned to see Psyche trailing behind him and flinch nervously.

'Ah dammit, I got him scared of me again.'

"Hey, let's go eat something. You're hungry right?" Shizuo said, trying his best to smile and lift up his mood.

Psyche smiled back and rushed to his side, linking their arms together. Shizuo couldn't help but think that this 'man' really acted pretty girly or childish. He wondered if it was because he was so innocent, still uncorrupt and sheltered. A really rare thing especially since he lived with one of the most twisted man that Shizuo knew alive.

Shizuo walked over to the crepe cart and ordered his favorite, caramel chocolate strawberry crepe.

"You're next. I'll treat you."

"Again? I shouldn't have you always buy me things, Shizuo-san." Psyche frowned which looked more like a pout. Shizuo smirked.

"Think of it as a punishment for arriving late. Now choose."

The blond debt collector enjoyed watching this man's eyebrows furrow deeply in thought as he was once again forced to 'choose.' Shizuo realized that Izaya really did have a strong grip on him the more and more he hung out with Psyche. Psyche was very indecisive. He really did not know how to 'choose' or knew what it meant to be 'free'.

Shizuo decided to take it upon himself to thwart Izaya's plan and let Psyche have a taste of 'freedom.'

This time all the crepes were the same price, Psyche could not choose the cheapest price anymore. He was allowed to mix and match from 30 different ingredients. This really was hard.

Psyche stood there, frowning, scowling, and pouting, doing his very best to choose what he wanted.

"Can… I have the same as Shizuo-san's?"

"No. Only if you really wanted to eat it this way," Shizuo said sternly.

"But I really don't know what I want?"

"Think what you really want to eat Psyche."

"But… I really, really don't know what I want?" Psyche stood there desperately, almost cringing in pain at choosing something for himself. "Can't… I just get what Shizuo-san got?"

"No. You need to learn how to choose, Psyche," Shizuo said softly this time. "You need to learn what you want for yourself sometimes and not let someone else decide for you all your life."

"But… I don't mind if someone decides for me all my…"

"Psyche!"

Psyche flinched at the shout. He trembled a bit. The crepe cart guy stood there nervously as well. It was just a crepe geez! No need to get all drama about it, he grumbled inwardly.

Finally the man pointed at a random selection of ingredients. "I want sour cream, mint ice cream, cheese, and bananas with jalapeños."

Everyone was silent.

"Are you… sure about that?" the crepe guy said carefully.

"Uhh… no?" Psyche answered meekly.

* * *

In the end, Psyche got a vanilla ice cream crepe with strawberries and bananas with a lot of Shizuo's 'suggestions'. Shizuo decided maybe it was a bit too early and dangerous to have Psyche decide everything for himself.

"How is it?" Shizuo asked as he bit into his crepe.

"Good!" Psyche smiled as he bit into his.

They sat down on one of the park benches and watched the clouds drift above them. They didn't really need to speak to each other. Through silence, they enjoyed each other's company.

'Ah… I think I know why I am so comfortable with him. He's kinda like Celty….' Shizuo thought, realizing that Psyche's silence was pretty comfortable. He looked over and saw that he was busy scribbling down some music notes while the ice cream in his crepe was dripping down his hand.

"Psyche… you should really eat your crepes first," Shizuo reminded him as he finished his last bite.

"Oh shoot!" Psych finally saw that the ice cream goo was all over his fingers and tried to lick them. "Umm, do you have any napkins, Shizuo-san?" Psyche asked as he quickly bit into his crepes. Then he cringed his face from the brain freeze.

Shizuo chuckled at the younger man. "Hey, don't eat the ice cream that fast…" but Psyche finished it up anyway, making a lot of mess as the melted ice cream lathered all over his mouth and dribbled down to his chin. He started licking his fingers to clean them, his pink tongue flicking out to suck on the digits.

It really should not look this perverted, Shizuo thought as his ears turned bright pink, matching Psyche's headset.

* * *

While Psyche was hanging out with Shizuo, Izaya was preoccupied with something other then work.

The great informant of Tokyo groaned inwardly and sent glaring daggers at his assistant for scheduling a meeting with a certain pair of otaku duo.

"Izaya-san! You MUST read this! It's a requirement!" Erika said as she presented from book 1 until the latest volumes of _Okane ga Nai_. "_'Okane ga Nai!'_It's of your paramount interest if you're planning to bring up Psyche properly! It's about this really, really rich debt collector who buys this cute college boy from the black market and raises him! But the key thing is, Kanou bought Ayase for 120 million yen, so he forces Ayase to repay him with his body, each sex session worth about 500,000 yen!"

"Oh, no, no! Izaya-san! You MUST read _this!_ It's a necessity!" Walker said as he slammed his books next to Erika's on Izaya's desk.

"_'Toriko Aigan Shoujo_' Set in Meiji era, Shiren, a noble aristocrat buys a mixed blood girl and raises Shinju as his personal sex doll! And a beautiful love blooms as Shinju slowly heals the dark, evil heart of Shiren!"

Izaya groaned.

"Look guys, I'm thankful for your concerns but…"

"Yumachi~ But Psyche is a _guy~_! So Izaya should read Okane ga Nai! It's about a guy buying a guy!"

"No, no. Izaya-san should buy a girl and fill up his harem! It's a man's romance to have a harem filled with beautiful Lolita girls! Besides, Izaya-san's an informant, not a certain debt collector."

"Well, Izaya's rich like Kanou... though I admit Kanou's personality matches better with Shizuo-san huh. Do you think all debt collectors are short tempered?"

Izaya banged his hands on the desk to grab their attention and got up.

"_Thank you_ for your suggestions, but I believe I have some _real_ work to do so please." Izaya looked up at them sharply. He refused to show them that, well…. some of those stories came pretty close to the money.

Grumbling, the informant shooed them away and closed the door behind him. He sighed, thankful that Psyche was _not_ here to witness this. Izaya was fairly sure that he would have made it worse. Somehow.

Namie got up and shoved a book to Izaya's face wordlessly.

Tired, Izaya pulled the book off his face to read the title.

"_'How to take care of small animals'_… what is this Namie-san?"

Namie shrugged as she sat back down to her work. "Dunno. Erika-san said it'd be in character of me to give that book to you," with a light haughty smirk, she poured her concentration back at her papers.

Izaya frowned and chucked the book in the trashcan.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Navigate Me: wow thank you for taking your time to review! man to review from psp D:_

_Sweet Misfortune119: ahahaha unfortunately the fic was written for lj purpose so each chapter is only about 690 words. I had to combine them for ff net so it probably looks weird pfff... orz_

_Chocomintkt: I LOVE izaya being so out of character actually, those little rare moments. . and ahahaha chocolate croissants are one of my favorites!_

_Nime624: Man i want a Psyche-in-a-box delivery too XD _

_Sigh gotta get an account soon: awww.. so sorry to hear that. the fic is suppose to have the whole four way love (square love instead of triangle love? lol) going so you'll see little bit of each. And yes. Tsugaru x Izaya IS in this fic. Coming up after the next scene~_

_963Q-karin: "U really love Izaiza afterall.." - ahahaha yes it's HINTED hehehe_

_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS omg... _

_And for those waiting for Tsugaru, don't worry. He's coming PRETTY SOON ahahaha... oh man._


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"Namie-san~~~" Psyche whined, "When is Izaya coming back?"

Namie groaned inwardly as she typed her files. "When the business meeting is over." She promptly answered and went back to her work.

"But I need to talk to him~~~" he continued to whine as he rolled in the sofa. She rolled her eyes along with him.

"Well, you'll have to wait until he comes back." She replied testily.

Psyche pouted. But he really needed to talk to Izaya.

He needed to tell him that his chest hurt. A lot. Around Shizuo.

That he had hard time thinking sometimes and just being around him made him nervous now. But at the same time, it made him giddy and happy.

Unable to contain himself, Psyche blurted out, "Namie-san, can I ask you a question?"

"You're already asking me a question," Namie replied as she continued to type away, not giving a single glance towards her conversation partner.

"Namie-san, Namie-san~" Psyche hopped over to the desk and leaned forward. Namie still didn't give him her attention.

"You see, you see~ I'm really really sick lately."

"Alright, what are your symptoms?" Namie continued to be professional and kept her distance as her eyes were still on the monitor.

"When I'm with him, my heart beats faster and I don't know why."

Namie paused for a second but continued to type away, though her eyes were shifty.

"And my chest hurts, like my heart feels crushed and I feel suffocated, like as if I'm drowning in water though I'm breathing air. And even though I'm in so much pain, I want to be him. Being with him makes me so happy yet it hurts to be with him at the same time."

By now Namie had stopped typing and stared at Psyche with wondrous eyes.

"I don't know what to do Namie-san. It hurts to be with him but I also want to be with him. What should I-"

"It must be LOVE!" Namie shouted, startling the man.

"Eh?"

"You're in LOVE Psyche! LOVE! I had no idea clones could… well no, it makes sense, clones are still humans. Now the scientist can test theories on do clones have souls or not if they can fall in love but that's besides the point."

Namie looked very dreamy as she smiled.

"Love is a marvelous thing Psyche! A phenomenal miracle that can not be explained by science alone! You're in love with him!" Namie grabbed Psyche's hands and held them close to her heart.

"The way your heart beats fast when you see his back. The way his smiles makes you smile! You feel it too don't you?" Namie's eyes were almost scary but Psyche nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Just by seeing his shadows, you know it's him! No matter how loud the crowd is, you can always recognize his voice no matter small he may sound, his voice is clear as it rings your soul!"

"Yeah…." though Psyche shifted a little. Namie-san was acting strange and scary. He had never seen Namie act so…. lovestruck.

"I support your decision Psyche! No matter what others tell you and why you two shouldn't be in a relationship, don't let them sway you! And no matter how Izaya reacts to your confession, don't let it sway you either! Stay strong!" Namie said as she stared intently into Psyche's eyes, fully in belief that Psyche was in love with Izaya.

Psyche nodded carefully. He was scared of what Izaya might say or whe he should do if his master disapproved but if Namie-san was this convinced, it can't be wrong to be in love, right?

"Okay Namie-san… I'll confess to him that I love him."

* * *

"Shouldn't you go with him? It's his first festival after all," Namie pestered persistently. Izaya frowned.

"He said he'll be fine alone." He shrugged. He didn't understand why Namie's been bothering him lately about always being with Psyche. He thought Namie disapproved of making Psyche so dependant. Now she was playing a weird matchmaker as she pushed them together every single waking minute.

Izaya was almost glad when Psyche announced that he wanted to go to the nearby festival. Izaya was tied up with work but Psyche said he was fine by himself. In fact he looked extremely happy and giddy as he counted the days for the festival.

It certainly was strange to see Psyche so happy about going to the festival alone but Izaya dismissed it as his young apprentice's eagerness for the fun times he would experience at the festival itself.

Just then, Psyche's phone range on top of Izaya's desk.

"That silly klutz forgot his phone," Izaya sighed. Well, the man was extremely impatient as he hurriedly ran out the door.

Izaya froze when he saw the screen blink with a chilling name. The neon colors read ' Shizuo.'

Izaya stared in horror as the phone continued to ring until it went into voice mail. Quietly he picked up the phone and looked through the inboxes.

There were over 100 text messages sent back and forth between Psyche and Shizuo. They were nothing but mere greetings but many of them indicated that they were seeing each other weekly, sometimes even daily.

For two months.

"THE FUCK?" Izaya shouted out loud, startling his secretary.

"Namie-san, I'm sorry. Please take care of this paper work."

Namie's eyes looked vicious at the load of extra work Izaya just gave him. He quickly added, "Umm… Psyche forgot his phone. I don't want bad things to happen to him you know? Let me go… deliver his phone at least."

Namie's eyes immediately softened. Izaya wasn't sure why there was a sudden change in Namie's heart to have them together but for now, Izaya used it to his advantage.

"Of course, Orihara-san. Please also enjoy yourself with Psyche. It is his first festival, I do wish you can give him an experience he will never forget."

Izaya smirked deviously, "Oh, I'm sure I'll do that alright."

He muttered to himself as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

"Shizuo-san! Shizuo-san!" Psyche ran towards the tall blond in bartender outfit who was waiting for him at their usual spot. Psyche gave him a big bear hug and a bright smile that melted away the debt collector's stress that day.

Shizuo picked him up and hugged him since he was light as a feather.

"Are you ready for your festival?" Shizuo smiled at the man who smiled back at him.

"Yeah! I can't wait!"

Shizuo let him down as they walked up the long stairs that led to the shrine. They were joined immediately by a conglomerate of summer yukata as they all walked toward the same destination.

The first thing Shizuo did as soon as they arrived to the festival was buy themselves an appropriate attire. He smiled as he watched Psyche run through the racks of yukata and kimono.

"How about this one Shizu-chan?" Psyche pointed at a white kimono with pinkish reddish flames and puddles embroidered all over.

"That's pretty nice," Shizuo said amiably. "Is that what you want to wear?"

Psyche nodded. "Yeah! There's a matching blue one too! In X-Large Shizuo-san." He grinned almost impishly and suggestively as he pulled out the matching pair.

Shizuo chuckled. "Alright. I guess you want me to wear that one huh?"

Clad in their new outfits, they bagged their original clothes as they walked hand in hand through the massive traffic. Psyche tried his best not to let go and follow as he looked around him with wide eyes. Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle as Psyche was mesmerized by the glowing lights and fun games all around him.

"Do you want some takoyaki or crispy squid on a stick?" Shizuo asked as they approached some of the food stands.

"Both!" Psyche said excitedly as he smelled the delicious aroma.

Shizuo went ahead and bought both for him as they shared bites. Psyche would hold the stick as Shizuo bit into the squid's leg, and then the smaller man would bite his own share. The takoyaki was easier to share though Shizuo teased him by making Psyche hold the food the entire time. Psyche didn't mind the teasing though he whined awfully loudly. Deep inside, he really liked seeing Shizuo's sunny smile. Likewise, Shizuo enjoyed all the various expressions Psyche expressed. They were all expressions he had never seen on Izaya's face before. By hanging out with Psyche, Shizuo had grown used to him and started to differentiate them as two different people even when they had the exact same face. It helped that Psyche never had that haughty arrogance that Izaya always wore. Same face as Izaya or not, Shizuo had grown fond of this curious and innocent young man who followed him like an overgrown puppy.

After a light eating, they watched some sumo matches. Psyche wanted Shizuo to join, but the blond refused, saying he wasn't interested in getting sweaty and dirty.

Instead Shizuo led him to the goldfish scooping. Psyche stared at the rows and rows of small tanks filled with tiny goldfish swimming around.

"Shizuo-san! I want one!" Psyche's pink eyes practically glowed at the scene before him as little kids were trying their best to take a prize prey home.

"You'll have to earn it, Psyche." Shizuo smirked as he gathered the sleeves of his kimono and sat besides a boy who was on his 5th try.

Psyche crouched next to Shizuo as he watched the blond pay for 10 scoops. Psyche looked confused at buying so many scoops to catch a small goldfish.

He handed one to Psyche and said, "watch the kid next to you before you try."

Psyche observed as the girl next to him fail her catch as the thin wet paper melted into the water.

"Oh, that's why." Psyche realized as the girl went for her 7th try.

"Speed, accuracy and technique, Psyche." Shizuo handed a scoop to Psyche. The smaller man looked a bit nervous at the goldfish now. The blond chuckled.

"Don't be scared of it. Have fun. You won't hurt them." Psyche nodded with determined eyes as he glared at the little swimming critters.

Psyche tied up his long sleeves and raised his hand dramatically.

With one fell swoop, Psyche's hand splashed into the tank with the scoop.

Staring at the ripped scoop, Psyche's shoulder's drooped in defeat.

"I want to try again Shizuo-sa…" Psyche turned to ask for another scoop from Shizuo.

Shizuo's face and hair was dripping wet because Psyche had scooped a lot of water and splashed it to his left, where Shizuo was.

"I… I… I…!" Psyche stammered. "I'm SO SORRY SHIZUO-SAAAAN!" Psyche almost wailed.

"It.. it's okay Psyche," for a man with short tempers, Shizuo wasn't angry. In fact when Psyche lunged forward, he quickly grabbed Psyche's mouth with his hand before Psyche kissed him in front of all the kids and the goldfish stand owner.

"I accept your apology, so there's no need, really." Shizuo stressed.

"H… here." Shizuo quickly gave a scoop to Psyche to calm him down while the owner lent him a towel to dry his hair.

"B… but… but… you're yukata is…" Psyche still looked chagrin at his mistake.

"I'm fine Psyche." Shizuo repeated as he pet the raven hair with the same face as Izaya's. He couldn't help but smirk. He would never see Izaya ever pout like this. It was endearing on Psyche's face however.

"Just catch a goldfish for me with that will power of yours!" Shizuo gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay!" Psyche said with rejuvenated strength.

It took another 27 tries before Psyche finally managed to win a small goldfish. It was a faded pinkish color mixed with white.

Psyche proudly held his little clear plastic bag with a small goldfish that swam about frantically.

"What should I do with the little one Shizuo-san?" Psyche asked a bit giddy.

"Well you can give him a name, take him home and raise him."

Psyche blinked. "… like a slave?"

"Whut?" Shizuo almost spluttered. "No, no. Like a pet."

"Oh, a pet." Psyche looked at the goldfish in his hand.

"Wow. You mean I get to own him?"

"Well, yeah."

"Like, I'm the master?" Psyche looked almost shocked at that idea.

"I guess that makes you the owner yes…" Shizuo didn't really understood where he was going with this.

Psyche stared at the goldfish quietly.

"The… plastic bag must be kinda small for him huh."

"Probably, you can buy him a bigger tank." Shizuo smiled.

Psyche shook his head.

"I want to set him free Shizuo-san. I feel bad if I owned someone."

Shizuo didn't say anything. He was about to tell him that owning a goldfish wasn't necessary a bad thing but seeing his grim expression stopped him.

They walked over to the small pond where a few children were letting their goldfish go. Many of the parents allowed the kids to play the games and enjoy the prizes but a lot of them also enjoyed just the game aspect. One of the mother was trying to preach about life while the girl didn't understand the meaning of letting go her hard-won prize.

However Psyche had a serious countenance as he carefully loosened the tie and slowly lowered the bag into the pond, smiling softly as the goldfish swam freely and joined the others.

"Do you… wish to be free from Izaya?" Shizuo asked after a few moment of silence. He didn't quite understand Psyche's situation but he knew right away that Izaya controlled Psyche's life.

Psyche shook his head. "No Shizuo-san. I've never been free so I don't even know what it's like to be free."

Shizuo frowned at his words. "Have you been with him all your life? I've never seen you with him until recently… are you really his twin brother?"

Psyche shook his head again. "We're not twins, Shizuo-san."

Psyche continued to stare at the pond, watching the goldfish swim and make ripples in the water for awhile. After another long moment of silence, Psyche spoke up again.

"I was sold to him with my memories erased. I've always wondered what my life was like before, but I don't think it's a good memory so I don't try to think hard on it."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you for the reviews guys o.o _

_I keep thinking I'm gonna introduce tsugaru soon and the plot takes longer to get to him ugh~_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

Shizuo's jaws dropped in shock at his first few sentences but he listened on. It was rare for Psyche to be this serious or actually talked about himself.

Psyche smiled sadly as he continued to watch the pond that glittered in the starlight and the glimmers of the festival behind them.

"You see, I owe Izaya 500 million yen. That's the amount he bought me for. He's a wonderful master so I'm very grateful. He saved me you know. I could have been bought by someone terrible but Izaya is-"

"That fucking louse _bought_ you? How is that something to be thankful for?" Shizuo blurted out loud, startling the children and the parents around him.

Shizuo quickly apologized by bowing and scratching his blond hair. Muttering to himself about his short temper, he crouched next to Psyche.

"Sorry, do go on."

Psyche leaned his head on Shizuo's shoulder as he continued to talk.

"Shizuo-san, I don't know why you hate Izaya so much but don't hate him. He really is wonderful. He lets me experience all these things and I don't deserve it. I'm just a pleasure slave you know. I remember being trained and drilled into me that we're nothing but possession. That we're not humans. And that no matter how painful it is, we are to listen to our master."

Psyche smiled a little as he cuddled closer.

"I honestly expected at least some beating or whipping maybe. I was specifically trained for BDSM by the way, did you know that?" Psyche looked at Shizuo with a sly smile.

Shizuo's face flushed at seeing Psyche's wicked smirk. He had never seen Psyche wear that kind of seductive face before. But quickly that smirk melted away from his face and was replaced with a tired sigh.

"It's because the type of face and body I had, the trainers believed that I would be sold to an old fat man who had shota fetish I think."

Shizuo snorted, "I bet Izaya only bought you because you look like him. He probably didn't care about you really, he's a selfish bastard, only thinking for himself."

Then realizing what he had just said, Shizuo quickly apologized, "I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

"It's okay Shizuo-san. I already know." Psyche smiled as he linked his arms around Shizuo's.

"But he could have thrown me away, or just tossed me inside a closet for all he cared you know. Really, Izaya treated me with nothing but care and kindness."

"Yeah, and I bet he controls all your decisions too." Shizuo said grouchily.

"But Izaya is my master. Of course he should control all my decisions," Psyche looked confused.

"You're _human_ Psyche. No human should _control_ anyone." Shizuo stared at Psyche sternly. "That's why I fucking hate that louse. He thinks he can control _everyone_. I'll fucking show him that he can't control _anyone_. Not a single person."

Psyche smiled. "But he controls me, Shizuo-san."

"Because he bought you?"

"That's one thing. But like I said, I don't even know what I can do if I'm set free."

They both watched the pond silently for awhile. The water glittered with reflected lights while the two sat next to each other deep in thought.

Shizuo's heart felt heavy after hearing about Psyche's past. To be sold into slavery. And to be bought by none other than the louse! Sure Psyche wasn't bought by some lunatic who raped him every day but Shizuo didn't think 'buying' anyone was ever something one should be 'grateful' about.

"He should have set you free." Shizuo grumbled after much thought.

"I don't want to be free Shizuo-san." Psyche replied.

"That's because you've never been free. Once you're free, you'll realize you should have been free from the beginning," Shizuo growled, still very unhappy with this whole situation.

"Shizuo-san, I've never went to school, I don't know much about the world. If I'm left in the streets, I'd be a beggar or a prostitute anyway, don't you think?"

Shizuo became silent once more. There had to be a way… if a monster like him who couldn't keep a steady job was still making a living in this city, then there had to be a way for Psyche to…

Then one of the girl next to them said, "Mommy, mommy! I want to watch the fireworks!"

"Ah… that reminds me. Fireworks…" Shizuo realized that it was getting pretty late.

"Hey Psyche, want to go watch the fireworks?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Sure Shizuo-san." Psyche smiled as he got up and followed.

Shizuo looked back at Psyche. This man with such a happy smile… he had no idea…

"But you let the goldfish go free Psyche… you knew deep down that he needed to go back to the society," Shizuo tried once again.

Psyche just smiled and replied, "that's because the goldfish was once free Shizuo-san."

"You were once free too," Shizuo persistently continued.

Psyche shook his head, "I never was Shizuo-san."

"Yes you were! When you were born, I'm sure you… no one is _born_ into slavery!" Shizuo was adamant. It was wrong! This whole thing was wrong!

Psyche just smiled wryly. "How do you know? Perhaps I was. After all, I don't have any memory."

"Well, it doesn't matter if you were or weren't! All humans are free!" Shizuo almost shouted, angry at everything. This whole messed up situation that Psyche took as if it was 'normal.'

Psyche scowled and Shizuo paused from his heated rant to see Psyche angry at him for the first time.

"Shizuo-san, you told me I should make my own choices and my own decisions right? And my decision is to stay with my master, Izaya. I don't want you to decide for me what's right and what's wrong. " Psyche pouted as he walked away, upset.

Shizuo watched with shock as Psyche disappeared into the crowd, running.

It's true he had tried to teach Psyche to be more independent… but to watch it backfire on him, he was stunned. He didn't think Psyche would… want to stay with the flea. It was just inconceivable idea for him.

As for Psyche, he started crying. He didn't want to be angry at his first friend, to get into a fight with his first friend when… he… wanted to confess to him tonight.

Everything was spiraling downward. He didn't understand why Shizuo didn't understand him. He loved Izaya. He also loved Shizuo.

Why couldn't they get along?

When Psyche paused to catch his breath by a tree and started sobbing, a gentle hand pat his head.

"Shizuo-san? I.. I'm sorry I…"

"Ah~ is that who you wish I was, Psyche?"

Psyche froze as his eyes were met with a pair of crimson eyes.

"I… Izaya…" Psyche whispered. He felt guilty inside. There was nothing wrong with him seeing Shizuo but something told him that he should have kept this all a secret.

He never kept anything a secret with Izaya before so it was strange he felt that way. But something had told him that he should keep these meetings with Shizuo a secret if he wanted these clandestine reunions to continue.

Now he was caught.

"You forgot this," Izaya said simply as he handed back the cell phone.

Psyche quietly took his cell phone back. He saw his hands shake as he held them out and Izaya drop his phone into them.

"Did you have fun, Psyche?" Izaya asked with 'understanding eyes.'

Psyche nodded slowly. His body was shaking. Something told him that Izaya's smiles were fake, that in actuality, he was very angry.

"I… I'm so sorry Izaya, please don't be angry at me! I…"

"Why would I be angry Psyche? Did you do something wrong?" Izaya cut him off with another smooth smile.

Psyche shook his head.

"I'm glad Psyche. I'm very glad." Izaya hugged his apprentice. Strangely to Psyche, Izaya's words stung even deeper. Something was really wrong.

"Izaya… I…"

"I want you to go home Psyche," Izaya said with an unwavering smile painted on his face.

Psyche froze at those words.

"N… now?"

"Yes, now."

"B… but…" Psyche stammered. He never got to confess to Shizuo. "But Shizuo-san is waiting for me."

There was a twitch on Izaya's face but the snake-like smile continued.

"Psyche. I want you to listen to me carefully."

Psyche listened in horror as the dread set in.

"You are no longer allowed to meet Shizu-chan. Also, you are no longer allowed to talk to him. I'm only letting you go home with that cell phone in case something happens, but once you're home, I want you to break it and put it on my desk as a proof of loyalty. No more texting, no more phone calls except to me or Namie-san. Got it Psyche?"

Psyche felt the numbness creep over his body. He nodded automatically. But he didn't know what he was nodding to anymore.

"Good. I want you to go home directly. I'll tell Shizu-chan that you left so he won't worry over you," Izaya's eyes slit open slightly to reveal a very sinister smile.

"Oh and Psyche, before you leave, we're switching clothes."

"Clothes…?" Psyche looked down at his gift, the white and reddish pink kimono that Shizuo had bought for him.

"Yes, I want you to go home in mine while I wear yours. I want to… enjoy the festival for a bit. Oh and tell Namie-san that I had to stay behind because I met an old client of mine if she bitches," he scoffed off-handedly.

"And when I get back, I want you to tell me _all_ about these two months you were with Shizu-chan, understood Psyche?"

Psyche simply nodded his head.

Izaya was his master.

And he was a willing caged bird.

No matter how much this decision hurt him, he refused to disobey his master. Because his master was always right, his 'god.'

Psyche closed away his heart as he closed his eyes and started to take off his kimono to give to Izaya like an offering to his god as a symbol of his fidelity.

* * *

Izaya stood there hidden behind the trees until Psyche finished changing into his clothes and left, quietly walking down the steps down the shrine alone.

He smirked as he took out his pink contact lenses. He had them with him just in case and it looked like they would finally be useful.

Checking to make sure that he looked exactly like Psyche, which wasn't hard, he stepped out to find Shizuo.

Walking through the crowds of people in the festival, it wasn't hard to find a blond man stick out among them like a sore thumb. Izaya waved.

Shizuo ran, almost knocking people around him to get to Izaya. He gave the informant a crushing hug unabashed by all the stares around him and Izaya couldn't help but wonder if Shizuo was always this passionate with his apprentice.

"Shizu…o-san?" it was weird to call him that name but Izaya giggled inwardly regardless.

"I… I'm so sorry Psyche. Please forgive me."

Izaya's eyes widen in shock as Shizuo bent down and cupped his face.

And kissed him.

What?

Izaya quickly tried to recover but he couldn't, the shock was too much as his face flushed red. But another thought occur to the informant. Shizuo was willing to kiss Psyche in front of the crowd without shame? Since how long have they been _kissing?_

Shizuo's cheeks were brushed with pink as well. It was his first time apologizing to Psyche this way but he believed that Psyche would understand this type of apology the best.

"I'm sorry Psyche for yelling at you, I got scared when you didn't pick up the phone." Shizuo stammered. Psyche had always picked up his calls. To have him not pick up or respond truly made Shizuo's heart sink in despair.

" I … I was so frustrated when you said you didn't want to leave Izaya… please forgive me," Shizuo looked away before he hugged him.

Izaya tried to analyze his situation. He was first going to troll Shizuo by making his festival miserable, but it seemed there was something else going on.

It seemed Psyche and Shizuo had a fight. A fight where Psyche said he was staying with Izaya while Shizuo was telling him to leave him.

Izaya grinned as his brain started to plan something 'fun.'

"It's okay Shizuo-san, I forgive you…" Izaya murmured. He could feel Shizuo 's tense body relax against him.

"… if you kiss me some more, Shizuo-san." Izaya added with a smirk.

Shizuo stared at Izaya with stunned face, shocked to see that seductive look back on that innocent countenance. With a short nod, Shizuo held Izaya's wrist as he led him away.

Izaya was partially disappointed that Shizuo didn't kiss him in the festival and embarrass him further, but no matter.

This was just the beginning of his plan to crush his most hated enemy's heart.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Every time I'm thinking, I'm SO CLOSE to Tsugaru, I keep making this fic longer ugh. I'm sorry guys. He's coming soon sob... just wait until this scene is over? lol..._

_terracannon876: I think Namie is creepy too. So is Saki ahahaha... in a good way though. I like portraying them slightly creepy._

_Rin Aoi: there will be Shizuo x Psyche sex time in the future. But unfortunately Izaya ruined it for them this time around lol._

_Aihara-Yuki: Filled to the Brim is my main work mostly coz the fic is damn long and I want to finish it rofl. So i can move on. But this is my 2nd main work. I won't be giving it up that easily. This fic technically has longer plot than FTTB so I really want to finish it ASAP lol. I have so many other fic ideas right now sigh... I really want to move along~_

_Chocomintkt: Oh NO the poor goldfish XD_

_Mitsuno: whoa... such a long review thank you! *hearts! I'm glad you enjoyed the scenes! My favorite is when Shizuo first meets Psyche yes. It's cute lol. And Erika at Russia Sushi and of course, the gold-fish scene. Thank you so much!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

Psyche felt numb as he walked down the flights of cold stony stairs alone.

There was no one else leaving the shrine, especially since the fireworks haven't started yet.

As he started down the stairs, his phone started to ring.

Looking at the screen, Psyche stared at the neon color that flashed [Shizuo-san.]

His hand tightened around the small device, his heart throbbing painfully. He watched until the call was dropped. As soon as the phone stopped ringing, it rang again, singing its bittersweet tone that Psyche was forced to listen to over and over, unable to stop it by picking up that call.

It was the first time in his life that he had wished that he can go against his god.

However his master's wish was absolute.

Psyche watched as the 3rd phone call was dropped. He sighed once it stopped ringing and Shizuo stopped calling him.

'Ah… it's over.' Psyche thought as he walked back down the stairs.

Almost near the bottom, his phone rang once more.

This time it was a text message.

Psyche thought deeply. Izaya said he couldn't call or text Shizuo… but he did not say he could not read the text message.

Biting his lower lips, he opened the text message and read the last words he would ever hear from Heiwajima Shizuo. It read like this:

[Psyche, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Damn my short temper but that was no excuse to yell at you. Of course it's your choice to be with Izaya. Please talk to me, let me make it up to you.]

'I want to talk to you too, Shizuo-san…' Psyche thought as he read the message over and over.

'I wanted to tell you so many things today. I have a lot I still want to tell you. I… I wish…' Psyche smiled regretfully as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Just then, a loud thunder boomed and colorful flowers bloomed in the night sky.

Psyche looked up to see that the fireworks have started, the sparkling lights illuminating the darkness around him.

"I wish I was with you now Shizuo-san…" Psyche murmured as tears finally streaked across his cheeks.

After witnessing his first fireworks alone, Psyche left the shrine without turning back.

* * *

Shizuo held Izaya's wrist thinking he was Psyche as they went up the hill. There were many people already at the very top, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Shizuo's heart pounded away furiously, the image of Psyche's not-so-innocent and quite seductive and _sexy_ smirk repeating in his head.

Izaya followed along, half-skipping, as he partially planned how to make fun of Shizuo, as well as partially curious what Shizuo had in mind.

Whatever happened, Izaya planned to destroy this budding relationship.

Because Psyche was _his._

Half-way to the top of the hill where everyone had gathered, the first firework whistled into the air and boomed.

Shizuo and Izaya paused to watch the sky light up with sparkling lights.

Izaya watched silently for few seconds until Shizuo spoke up.

"I'm sorry Psyche. I'm… a pretty bad friend huh?"

Izaya looked back at Shizuo, confused.

"Haha… I really messed up. I wanted you to see the fireworks up close but… looks like I'm late," Shizuo murmured as he looked away disappointed with himself.

The fake-Psyche smirked. 'Oh… Shizu-chan's sad. That's nice.' Then he pondered for a split second what he should do as 'Psyche.'

Izaya glomped Shizuo around the waist, causing Shizuo to jump a bit in surprise. "Don't be sad Shizuo-san. Psyche's very happy to see the fireworks with Shizuo-san." While Izaya thought to himself, 'Man I sound like a robot. Ugh…'

On the other hand, Shizuo was a bit relieved, though he still felt guilty that he couldn't let Psyche see his first fireworks with a better view.

"Are you… disappointed?" Shizuo asked again, confusing Izaya even more. What was there to be disappointed about?

"I mean… you don't look excited to see the fireworks." Shizuo was very perturbed by _Psyche_'s silent observation of his first firework. He had expected Psyche to jump in jubilation.

Izaya blinked as he realized his mistake.

"Oh ummm… not at all Shizuo-san. I just… I was so shocked and … was in awe!" Izaya improvised in the spur of the moment. He hoped it was believable.

Luckily for Izaya, it was.

"You said you'll forgive me, if I kissed you right?" Shizuo said quietly, his face still off to the distance at the fireworks.

Izaya clung to Shizuo harder. "Yes. Definitely." Izaya smirked as he thought to himself, 'This is going to be soooo much fun.'

Shizuo looked back at 'Psyche' with serious eyes, lowering himself so they were eye-level and said with a husky voice, "forgive me, you might not be able to see anymore of the fireworks tonight."

Shizuo pushed back Izaya against the tree and kissed him.

Izaya kissed him back playfully. In his mind, this was one of the best pranks he had ever pulled on Shizuo.

Shizuo kissed him back seriously. In his mind, this was his first time he took the courage to plunge into a romantic relationship.

Izaya moaned into Shizuo's kiss as the blond started to undress him. He tugged on the obi and the front of the kimono loosened just slightly, enough for Shizuo's hand to slip under and roam. Immediately Izaya felt aroused by his touches, his body sensitive to Psyche's constant badgering every other night.

It was Shizuo's first time making love. He was clumsy and a shy lover, not sure if he should take the next step or not. Seeing him so hesitant and unsure was almost cute, Izaya thought. Until he remembered that Shizuo was only doing this because he thought he was with Psyche. That thought pissed off Izaya even more.

"Shizuo-san, don't hesitate." Izaya said with a coy smile as he pulled open his kimono so Shizuo could have a better view. Shizuo gawked at his bold move while Izaya snickered inwardly.

He would make sure to take Shizu-chan's virginity tonight. All the while he thought he was giving it to Psyche.

With just the moonbeam to guide his view, Shizuo gazed upon Izaya's pale body and shivered at the sight. His growing need urgent, Shizuo yanked loose his obi too, letting it fall on the soft grass.

They grinded against each other as Shizuo fisted their erections together. Shizuo whispered Psyche's name over and over sweetly, which grated Izaya's ears but he didn't say anything. Instead, he decided to cut him off with a kiss, his tongue needy as Shizuo's fist grew firmer and pumped even faster.

After several minutes which lasted all too short for them, they both moaned into each other's kiss as the came together in unison, the sticky cum covering Shizuo's hand.

Izaya moaned but he didn't want to give in just yet. He hadn't fully taken Shizuo's virginity this way.

"Shizuo-san… I want more…" Izaya whispered as he sucked on the blond's lips.

Shizuo gulped at the suggestive intentions behind 'Psyche's' words. Still a bit hesitant, his eyes looked around to see if they were still alone to stall some time.

"Psyche… could you… spread your legs?" Shizuo's face blushed furiously at his words.

Izaya smirked and did as he was told, his cock still semi erect. Shizuo took a deep stuttering breath at the sight and it was all Izaya could do to not laugh at him.

Shizuo slowly encircled the perky entrance with his cum covered finger before he entered. It was warm and tight. Shizuo gulped at the feeling as 'Psyche's' walls squeezed around his finger. Just the thought of having that feeling around his cock made him hard again.

Izaya hissed inwardly as he prepared himself. He hadn't had anyone take him from the back in a long time. Years in fact. His back entrance would be probably near virginal state again, and he could tell that he was indeed tight. He could feel every single movement that the finger made as it dug its way deeper and massaged him.

"Nngh… Shizuo-san…" Izaya breathed, still trying to remember to call him 'Shizuo-san' instead of having his habit take over.

Izaya spread his legs further as Shizuo's second finger entered and stretched.

Izaya moaned louder as he felt Shizuo's fingers dig deeper, quivering under his touches. It only made the blond grow impatient even though he wanted to do this properly.

"Shizuo-san… enough. I want you… please…" Izaya begged with the sultriest voice he could muster. Shizuo pulled his fingers out, unable to control his desire when Psyche begged for him.

Shizuo bit his lips, half afraid he'll hurt him. But when 'Psyche' grabbed hold of his kimono and pulled him close with need, the blond's mind went blank, consumed with his lust for this man.

Holding onto Izaya's petite and creamy hips, Shizuo carefully adjusted himself and started to enter.

Shizuo felt the hot heat envelope him and almost came again from just that alone while Izaya greedily pushed himself down to take Shizuo fully inside him.

Once Shizuo fully buried himself, he kissed Izaya's temple and pet his damp hair. Izaya's eyes fluttered open, still feeling the glow from the euphoria humm within him as well as feeling full with his most hated enemy inside his ass. When he saw Shizuo's concerned amber eyes stare deeply into his own, Izaya felt a tiny crack in his heart.

A small splinter of jealousy that stabbed him.

Several thoughts entered into his heart from that crack. How come Psyche got to see expressions like this? And how dare Shizu-chan think of Psyche as someone so special only for him? Slowly through that tiny hole, jealousies he felt towards both Shizuo and Psyche grew deeper and deeper.

Izaya smiled as serenely possible despite the hurricane of turmoil that had seized his heart hostage.

Thinking Psyche had given him the permission, Shizuo started to move, thrusting again slowly. Shizuo stuttered as he moved, each pace measured as he tried to hold back his strength. 'Psyche' writhed under him, moving in tandem with his thrusts encouragingly.

"Psyche… Psyche…" Shizuo murmured his name filled with love and passion as he kissed those lips that welcomed him.

"Harder…" Izaya moaned, not impressed with the monster. He was holding back too much. Izaya could feel Shizuo's cock barely brush his prostate.

Shizuo groaned before he thrust deeper, smirking when 'Psyche' gasped and arched back, his one leg wrapping around Shizuo's waist and pulling him in.

"Harder… please!" Psyche cried and Shizuo's confident grew. He began to thrust harder and watch as 'Psyche' moaned louder.

"Oh God… there… ! Do it again!" Psyche cried out when Shizuo brushed against a certain spot. He gladly rolled his hips and sharply re-entered, earning another lusty gasp and a satisfied mewl from 'Psyche.' Seeing how much 'Psyche' loved that spot, Shizuo continuously pummeled him, his own lips parted as he gasped for breath at the amazing scene before him.

Psyche cried even louder, unable to close his mouth as spittle of drool escaped him. With a particular harsh stab pounded his prostate, tears started to well up. It felt so good. Izaya couldn't help but shudder as Shizuo's cock seized control over him. It felt incredible to have that cock thrust into his sweet spot and melt him into a hot pulverized mess as Izaya let everything go and allowed Shizuo to take care of his body.

Suddenly, Shizuo paused as he shouted in alarm, "Psyche! Psyche are you okay? Did I hurt you? Why are you crying…?"

Izaya opened his eyes, confused. He didn't realize he had started to cry. Izaya pulled up his hand to touch his face. Sure enough there were tears in his cheeks.

'That's strange… it felt so good. I wasn't in pain so… why did I start crying?' Izaya started to wipe his cheeks when he felt something fall.

That feel of a small rubbery contact lense froze Izaya's heart as Shizuo's eyes widened.

Shizuo could clearly see now, that the pink contact lense fell from 'Psyche's' one eye to reveal a single crimson iris.

Shizuo's heart was confused at first until a sinking realization clutched his heart.

"Iii…IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUN!" Shizuo cried as his one hand holding onto the tree bark, crushed the poor innocent bystander as the wood caved inward under his hand.

"Aaah~ Shizu-chan. Guess I'm caught huh…" Izaya snickered, half awkwardly. "I was hoping that you'd come first before you figured me out but… guess it can't be helped."

"FUCK YOU LOUSE! SINCE WHEN…! No forget that, I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU NOW!" Shizuo's hand holding onto the tree bark crushed the wood into splinters. The other hand, which was holding onto Izaya's hip, squeezed that creamy flesh.

"Ow, ow! Be more gentle! You're hurting me!"

"I believe that's the fucking POINT LOUSE!" Shizuo's hand released the wood and grabbed at Izaya's throat. But the man remained unperturbed as he smirked back at him. That smirk that Shizuo knew so well, though now that image will forever haunt him as half of Izaya's face still had Psyche's pink contact, while the other half revealed the scarlet piercing eye that scrutinized him.

"Oh you know you won't, Shizu-chan. Psyche loves me way too much you know. If you kill me, you'll make him cry."

"I'll fucking make _sure_ that your _death_ will bring him happiness!" Shizuo's hand still held onto Izaya's neck, ready to snap and break it. But he couldn't.

Izaya's words stung him. And he drove it in deeper as he continued.

"You know you don't really think that Shizu-chan. You know more than I…" Izaya leaned even closer to Shizuo. 'This guy's fucking insane!' Shizuo thought as the man not only did not run from him, but moved even closer to the monster that was trying to kill him.

"… that Psyche loves me more than you. After all, why else won't he leave me and go to you, isn't that right Shizu-chan?"

"You're screwing with his head!"

"Am I? But I'm providing him the love he wants the most. He's _happy_ with me. And you know that more than I since you've been spending time with him, don't you?"

"You're tricking him! I know you are! If you let him go, I know for sure that he-"

"Do you Shizu-chan? Did you know, that if you free a caged animal, an animal who lived in the shelters all his life, they die within few days outside in the real wild? They don't have any training from their parents to know how to defend themselves, nor how to scavenge for food. Of course, a few animals great with instincts may survive but, do you really think Psyche is capable of supporting himself?"

"I'LL provide for him!" Shizuo shouted as he pushed Izaya roughly against the tree, crushing him in.

"Well, aren't you a good Samaritans now? You're only doing this coz you want to fuck him."

"FUCK NO!"

"Oh really now~" Izaya said as he rolled his hip, reminding Shizuo that his cock was still buried inside him. "Your words aren't so convincing when you've been fucking me so hard Shizu-chan~" Izaya's sickeningly sweet voice horrified Shizuo as his cock twitched inside those luscious walls that tightened around him. His entire body was still aroused with lust and his anger only fueled him with even more sexual frustrations.

"You fucking-!" Shizuo growled. Izaya smirked as he squeezed his ass and grinded, grinning to note the effects on the protozoan monster that shuddered.

"Come'on. We both know you're horny for Psyche. You want to fuck him don't you? You want to fuck him so hard that he'll beg for your cock like a slut."

"Shu… shut up!" Shizuo gritted his teeth, wishing he had the strength to pull out, punch Izaya and leave. But his body craved for this. His body refused his commands.

"Did you know that I fuck him every night Shizu-chan? He's cute when he comes by the way. And God, let me tell you, he gives one of the best heads ever." Izaya continued to slowly move his hips, forcing Shizuo to feel him.

"Shut up!" Shizuo clenched his teeth, not wanting to listen. "You're LYING!"

"Shizu-chan. You know more than anyone." Izaya cupped Shizuo's face and forced him to look at him.

"That I'm not lying." Izaya's different colored irises of crimson and pink glowed as he stared at Shizuo's wounded eyes.

"AHAHAHA! What's this? Are you hurt Shizu-chan?" Izaya continued to goad.

"Fuck you. I fucking HATE YOU!" Shizuo shouted. But his grip on Izaya's throat had lessened slightly, hesitating.

"Aww, Shizu-chan. He didn't tell you that I fuck him every night? In fact he _begs_ me to fuck him. Oh, even better, when I _don't _fuck him…"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" He didn't want to hear him anymore.

But Izaya didn't shut up.

"…he cries by my door and never leaves until I open up."

"Fuck you!"

"You already are Shizu-chan!"

"Th… that's not what I meant!" Shizuo's voice cracked, half in tears. His body shuddered. He didn't want to believe Izaya but he did know. Deep inside.

That this was all truth.

"And Shizu-chan. Don't you want to see it? Psyche begging for your cock? Licking you up like a good pet he is? Spreading his legs out for you like a slutty slave and-"

Shizuo reached out and crushed Izaya's mouth, gagging him as he slammed him against the tree bark.

"I said…" Shizuo said darkly, his cheeks clearly stained with tears.

"… shut. Up." His voice was filled with barely controlled temper.

Though Izaya's mouth was conveniently shut, his eyes danced mockingly.

Those pink and red eyes mocked Shizuo. They told him that even if he could shut up Izaya, the truth remained. It hurt him deeper than any damages left by the informant's flickblade. It stabbed his heart deeper than any words that spewed out of that vile mouth.

"I. Hate. You." Shizuo told him, his anger unmasked.

Izaya nonchalantly shrugged but his eyes continued to mock him.

"Psyche's not a slut like you are, fucking louse." Shizuo growled.

Izaya's eyes continued to laugh at him, telling him that he was wrong.

"Psyche. Is _not_ a slut like _you,_ you fucking louse!" Shizuo emphasized as he slammed his erection deeper inside. He smirked when those mocking eyes closed and a small muffled moan escaped.

Shizuo grunted as he pulled out and thrust himself back in, reveling in the fact that Izaya once again arched back and writhe in what he perceived was pain. He gritted his teeth and fastened his pace, pummeling into Izaya again and again, watching intensely as his most hated enemy started to cry out into his hand that cuffed his mouth. Izaya's two hands gripped at the clutched hand, clawing at it as tears started to form once again.

Shizuo did not care. His relentless thrust was harsh, driving inside him deeper as he rammed his hard rod against his prostate. His other hand was bruising his creamy pale hip as he forced Izaya to stay in place. Izaya shivered and shuddered, each thrust ripping him apart both in pain and pleasure. Shizuo grabbed onto Izaya's swollen cock and started fisting him, forcing him into overdrive. With his mouth forced close, his eyes finally opened to beg, the sensation too much for him to handle. Izaya pleaded, his body too overwhelmed, unable to gasp for larger quantities of oxygen as his breathed harshly through his nostrils.

Shizuo was mesmerized, his body still ripping out every ounce of pleasure from this man he hated with the face of the man he loved. That crimson eye cried in pain, while that pink eye brimmed with tear of pleasure.

All too soon they came together, Shizuo filling Izaya with his white load as stars burst in their eyes and the fireworks continued to illuminate the night sky with a loud boom.

Panting, Shizuo pulled away, throwing Izaya to the floor. He fixed his clothes as he watched the flea breathless, anger and pain still swirling inside his heart.

Izaya laid there crumpled, his body too sore to do much else as he tried to regain his breath.

"Slut." Was all Shizuo managed to say before he walked away, leaving the shrine.

Izaya was right. He didn't have the heart to kill Izaya anymore, when he knew how much he meant to Psyche.

Even if the man may be a cockroach he wanted to step on, he was important to Psyche.

And Shizuo knew more than anyone, he could never bring himself to hurt Psyche and make him cry.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is really too long... but I was like meh, I think you guys are okay with long chapters? I hope? orz..._

_terracannon876: He's coming soooon i swear sob... i fail ~_

_963Q-karin: I hope you didn't get caught XD_

_Sabathiel: hello again~ and yes Psyche's personality is developing now. _

_Chocomintkt: WHY YES WE WILL HAVE SUGARY HOT BEACH SCENE! lol no not really but we'll still have creepy saki? 8D I think Saki is creepier. Kind of like those girls in asian horror films. All innocent looking but not really. lol_

_Mitsuno: Psyche might have went to school but he doesn't remember it. All he remembers is being trained in sex for few weeks and then being sold lol..._

_Thank you guys. *hearts * you guys really are awesome._


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

_

* * *

_

When he came back home, Izaya's punishment to Psyche was simple. He was not allowed to kiss or have sex with Izaya for a week. And no outside communication.

Psyche was obedient. It was quite a torture for him sine his first instinct was to apologize with kisses. But immediately once the midnight stroke after a week, Psyche ran to Izaya and kissed him deeply as he cried.

Izaya admitted, it was kind of cute. Even though he was still pretty angry at both of them.

Then came the second punishment. Psyche was forbidden to talk to Shizuo, forbidden to meet with Shizuo, and forbidden to even mention Shizuo. Ever. Throughout all his life.

Psyche's face drained of all blood in hearing that but nodded slowly in confirmation. It was an order from his master and he would never disobey him.

For the next few days, Psyche did not eat. He had no appetite and for the first time in his life, he was severely depressed. This was different kind of pain, not like that time where he stood waiting outside Izaya's bedroom hoping his master would open the door. Not like the time Izaya yelled at him for screwing up an order while filing papers.

Psyche had lost his first friend. First friend he made with his own power and his own strength. It was as if even that tiny freedom of choice was stripped away from him, turning him back into a robot who only obeyed his master. An empty shell of a doll without a soul.

Izaya did not care that Psyche was starving himself. And even worse, Namie did not care either that Psyche had stopped eating for 3 days straight. 'He'll get over it,' Izaya thought to himself. It was just Psyche being 'love-sick' and it wasn't anything new. Everyone goes through it once in his life, Izaya believed. If anything, Izaya was even more upset that Psyche was love-sick over a protozoan monster. If Psyche was to be love-sick over someone, it should have been for Orihara Izaya.

When Saki and Kida came back from their long trip, Saki immediately cooed over the cute Psyche who mostly sat in the couch all quiet and nervous at the newcomer. Kida blenched and stayed away from yet another clone of his detestable employer. Being in love with Saki was already bad enough as it was.

Saki tried to feed Psyche some ice creams or snacks but everything Psyche ate, he ended up puking as his stomach refused all content. Saki pet Psyche's head and cuddled with him some more, enjoying the fact that he looked just like her 'Izaya-san, but this one actually doesn't mind when he cuddles with me.' which enticed a 'look' from both Izaya and Kida but they didn't say anything.

Saki also did not give up on feeding Psyche since she found him very adorable. On the 3rd week of Psyche barely eating, Saki went out to buy some bakery goods from the famous store in Shinjuku.

"Psyche~ I bought you some cakes! You'll love these I'm sure!" Saki smiled as she came back with her goodie bags. Psyche was laying on the sofa and slowly got up. Namie muttered about how useless he was behaving lately as Kida quietly filed the paper works he recently written up for Izaya.

Psyche did not really look at them as Saki pulled out sweet cakes and tarts one after another to try to feed Psyche again that day. But Psyche's eyes immediately snapped towards one item.

The chocolate croissant.

"S..Saki-san…" Psyche spoke up quietly.

"Yes? Which one would you like?" Saki's eyes brightened when seeing Psyche speak up for the first time.

"Can I… have a bite of that?"

By then, Izaya, Namie and Kida who pretended to be uninterested, still pretended to be 'uninterested' but all their ears perked up.

"Which one Psyche-chan?"

"… the… chocolate… croissant…" Psyche hesitated.

"Of course, here." Saki tore off a piece, making sure that she tore the middle with the chocolate in it, and fed it to Psyche.

He chewed on it quietly and to everyone's surprise, he didn't gag on the food immediately.

Instead he smiled as tears started to drip down his face.

"It's good, Saki-san…"

Saki gave him a hug. "I'm glad I found something you can eat Psyche-chan… get better now okay?"

Psyche nodded quietly.

Izaya bit his lower lip and scowled, knowing that there was something more to that scene he had just witnessed and angry that he was missing out on the information.

* * *

"Eeek!"

"Aaah!"

There was a loud clatter as Saki purposefully ran into Psyche. Namie groaned inwardly while Kida looked grim.

"Ah, no… now you made me spill Izaya-san's coffee on my shirt…" Saki complained loudly. "You owe me a kiss, Psyche-chan." she snickered.

After she found out that Psyche kissed in apology, she was taking advantage of it.

Psyche stammered his apology as he leaned forward and started kissing Saki on the lips deeply.

Izaya cringed at the scene while Kida's face turned white.

Saki started to coo as she said, "Psyche-chan, you might need to lick the stain too and clean up~"

Izaya looked mortified. If Saki figured out that Psyche can do all sorts of other 'services,' this could lead to serious situations.

Kida slammed his hands on Izaya's table with desperate look in his eyes.

"When and where's our next assignment?"

"Right now. To uhh… Kyoto! 5 days extended trip." Izaya whipped out his wallet and gave some cash for their ticket.

"Saki! We're leaving." Kida said as he grabbed Saki's arms and practically dragged her away.

"But- my shirt is stained." She whined.

"I'll buy you a new one." Kida said with thin lips as he slammed the door and left with her.

Izaya sighed. He was glad that Psyche ate properly now thanks to Saki but her infatuation with him was borderline insanity.

After five minutes of peace, the door bell rang again.

Izaya frowned. 'Did Saki and Kida forget something?' he thought as he walked over and opened the door.

The informant blinked as he was faced with his mortal enemy, still in his usual bartender suit sporting his shade with a calm exterior as he smoked his cigarette. The only thing that was different about Shizuo was he was holding a suitcase and that he didn't look angry as he faced Izaya for once.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here Shizu-chan. How long has it been? A month or so? Although I can't say I can invite you in." Izaya blocked the entrance as he cursed inwardly how he should have checked to see who was at the door before he opened it. Not that it mattered; Shizuo could have broken in if he wanted to.

Psyche perked up at hearing the name 'Shizu-chan' but since he wasn't allowed to see him, he sat quietly on the sofa, hidden from view.

But Izaya had never said he could not hear Shizuo talk so he wondered if it was alright for him to listen in. Psyche hugged himself tightly as he cowered, his ears craning desperately behind him to hear better.

"I don't care. How is he?" Psyche could hear Shizuo say. Psyche's eyes teared up at hearing his voice again.

"If you're here to see Psyche, I'm afraid I can't allow that," Izaya feigned a mocking sigh. "He's been unwell lately and needs his rest."

Psyche's heart tightened. He wished he could speak up and say he was alright. That he didn't need any rest if he could see Shizuo. But he dared not to interfere with Izaya.

"I bet it's your fault he's sick." Shizuo said coolly. Izaya's eyes flashed with anger. He almost blurted that it was Shizuo's fault just to see him cringe in pain but he refused to give Shizuo the satisfaction of knowing that Psyche was love-sick for him.

"It has nothing to do with you. He's _perfectly_ fine without you after all."

Psyche really wished he could speak up and say he wasn't. That he wanted to see Shizuo and that he wished both of them would get along.

"That means he's not fine without me, isn't it Izaya." Shizuo said calmly.

Izaya gritted his teeth.

"On the contrarily, I lied. He's not sick and he's quite perky every day as he services me every night. Shall I tell you some of our exploits of last night Shizu-chan?"

"Nah, not interested." Shizuo said, not disturbed at all with Izaya's words. "I know you're lying." He continued to stay calm which only aggravated Izaya even more.

"Oh? Hoh, hoh… so you think I'm lying about that too Shizu-chan?"

"Even if it's the truth, I won't believe you. Not unless Psyche tells me to."

"How funny Shizu-chan. What if I order Psyche to lie to you, would you still believe every word he says."

"Yeah, I'll believe every word he says."

"Oh really now? So if I told Psyche to describe to you exactly how he makes love to me every night, all needy and slutty, you'll still-"

"Only one who's slutty here is you louse. Sex-starved crazy _whore_." Shizuo delivered those words with a flat tone, which only made Izaya angrier.

"Ha! Haha! How funny Shizu-chan! That was _sooo_ funny! See, I'm laughing! You do realize that I bought him right? He's a sex slave Shizu-chan. He told me already that he told you about that."

"Yeah, so? You're still the slut who forces him to do all that."

"Me? Force? Psyche _begs_ for me every night Shizu-chan." Izaya's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Bet if you didn't command him to suck you, he'd leave you."

"He won't leave me, Shizu-chan. He's mine!"

"Only because you bought his love." Shizuo continued his calm voice.

"Oh? So you think Psyche's love for me isn't genuine? Now you're just dissing him. How sad. It must break Psyche's heart to hear that his love for me is fake. And the words came straight from his _Shizuo-san~_" Izaya mocked.

"Must be nice. To be rich enough to buy love. You must be pretty lonely huh."

"Psyche loves me because he _wants_ to Shizu-chan. You can ask him yourself."

"Oh? I thought he owes you. What was it, 500 million yen? I bet he won't love you if he didn't owe you money."

"You just can't accept the fact that he _loves_ me more than you Shizu-chan. And regardless of being bought or not, you're insulting Psyche's genuine love."

"Me? Insulting his _genuine_ love?" Shizuo's face grew darker as his voice grew larger in volume.

"You're the one who _twisted_ it, you fucking flea!"

"HA! You're the one in denial Shizu-chan!"

"No, _you_ are! Psyche definitely loves me more than you!"

Izaya grinned now that Shizuo started to grow angry.  
"No Shizu-chan. Psyche definitely loves me more than you!"

"He loves you only because you _bought_ him!"

"Jealousy doesn't fit you Shizu-chan. Psyche will love me no matter what!"

"He owes you 500 million yen! I bet if he paid all that debt, he'd leave you!"

"Ah~ So you think he's only with me because of the debt? Ha! Who do you take me for, a slave trader? Fine! Think what you will. But he's mine Shizu-chan. He's body and heart are both mine for 500 million yen. And he isn't leaving until all that debt is paid!"

"You're not even letting him pay you back! You just want to enslave him forever, fucking flea!"

"Fine Shizu-chan. You want him that badly, I'll sell him to you. For 500 million yen since he owes me that much. Haha! But I bet you can't even pay-"

Shizuo's anger melted away as it was replaced with an almost sinister smile.

"Sold." He said simply as he grabbed open his suit case and crushed it open.

Piles and piles of cash fell from the suitcase, covering Izaya and the floor with yen.

"500 million yen. You can count it on the floor louse."

"Y-you!" Izaya stammered, half confused. His mind quickly trying to calculate and compute the concept that Shizuo had just tricked him into selling Psyche.

"PSYCHE! Where are you!" Shizuo marched inside. He found Psyche easily as he was still huddled in the black sofa, crying.

"We're leaving Psyche." Shizuo grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

"Wait! You can't!" Izaya cried out, finally realizing what was going on.

"We can. And we will. You just sold him to me and I'm going to set Psyche free." Shizuo growled as he spit out his words at Izaya. Without looking back Shizuo almost ran out the door with Psyche in his hand.

Psyche looked back, confused and in disbelief as he imprinted the last image of his master's face in his head as Izaya stood there helplessly, grief-stricken and terrified at what he had done.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_As Promised. Tsugaru. Next chapter! Hang with me guys!_

_I Like To Stalk You & Akari Tokita - Undine & 963Q-karin: he's coming i swear~ next chapter~_

_I simply forgot my name: Haha... the story will be taking a dip into the darker turn. Nothing's gonna be easy for Shizuo_

_TheDarkWingedAngel: YES Okane ga Nai ahahaha. and thank you SO MUCH for commenting on every single chapter WOW! Tsugaru. Next chapter. I PROMISE_

_Mitsuno: since it's how my brain thinks the drama was bound to happen pfff... oops. i'm glad you still like the fic even if it's not fluffy anymore. and thank you, i liked that line too_

_terracannon876: Izaya is interesting to write. He's not the normal character who runs away. he sort of charges forward into the chaos. kinda hard to write but i'm getting used to it ahahaha. about the truth, it's mostly correct, depending on who's point of view of course lol_

_: haha. my drama tends to be a bit long. hope you enjoy the progress of the 'straightening'_

_Aihara-Yuki: you make me blush eeep!_

_Readers-Section: no it's ok. erm i've been sorta not been active on the ff since i'm mostly on the meme orz... and i'm glad you like me yay_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

_**Warning:** There will be dub-con smut coming up. It might get slightly more violent than my usual type of smut due to the plot point. I don't think it'll be that bad but I thought I should write a quick warning just in case. Thank you_

_

* * *

_

Izaya sighed as he sipped his sour wine and looked bored at the screen. He still looked a bit out of place with his usual fur coat and just a v-neck amongst his colleagues in suits.

He was back to the black market, since he was invited once again and he was bored at home. It was a funny feeling. Izaya was always used to the quiet, peaceful and silent studio of his when all his employees left and went home, and he had always thought that Psyche was more annoying than useful.

But he could no longer stand the silence of his abode. The stillness was deafening to his ears. The fact that there was not a single movement nor presences in his place made him even more agitated.

He had to get out.

So here he was. Back to the place where everything began.

"Entry #138." The automated machine announced as another human being was sold as a pet.

Izaya wasn't very interested in the sales. It was just something to do.

But entry #138 caught his interest immediately.

"No way… Shizu-chan?" Izaya whispered to himself as a blond man walked up to the platform wearing nothing but jewelries and glass beads.

It was obviously not Heiwajima Shizuo. This man had clear blue eyes. But his looks were impeccably that of the legendary monster of Ikebukuro.

"Huh… another copy." Izaya murmured.

"Starting bid is at 1,000,000 yen." The automated machine announced again.

Izaya watched quietly as the bid rose up higher.

"Bid is at 9,500,000 yen. Bid is at 10,100,000 yen. Bid it at 11,500,000yen."

Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes. The numbers were still ridiculous. To think that these people wanted Heiwajima Shizuo as a pet toy for them to slave… some people had weird fetishes.

At least the numbers were growing at a higher rate than Psyche was. Which was even more humiliating.

'Either way. Shizu-chan is worth much more than this.' Izaya murmured. These worthless human beings had no idea how much Shizuo was worth. At all.

After all, he was the only human, a monster, who always disrupted the great Orihara Izaya's plan.

Izaya watched in silence as the number grew. He sighed deeply once more as he made up his mind.

"Bid is at 55,000,000yen. Bid is a- beep* Bid is at 500,000,000yen."

There was a sudden pause at the accumulating growth as everyone were stunned at the sudden rise.

"Sold at 500,000,000yen." Izaya watched as the blond man was taken away. He sighed. It looked like he had bought his second human from the black market.

* * *

Izaya waited by the entrance as he tapped away on his smart phone, checking on all the emails he missed while he was at the auction. He did find it ironic that he bought himself a Shizuo-lookalike sex slave with the money Shizuo had tossed him that night.

"Finally." Izaya said when the man who looked exactly like Heiwajima Shizuo walked out of the building wearing a plain black suit and dark sunglasses. Izaya had specifically asked them that he would like his order to be 'take home,' and without any of the parting gifts like aphrodisiacs.

True to his order, the newly bought human seem to be calm and oriented as he walked up to Izaya and said, "Good evening master."

"Hnnn~ so they do expect your buyer to be like Shizu-chan's if they gave you that outfit. Interesting that it's not a bartender clothes but suits is similar enough." Izaya noted as he pocked his cell phone.

"The name is Izaya, you may call me…" Izaya paused as he trailed off. An idea hit him.

"Actually, forget that. You will call me 'master' in public. But in bed…" Izaya moved closer, his hands on the lapel of the jacket and purred, purposefully grinding his hip against his crotch. "…you will call me 'Izaya,'"

"Yes, master." The man said, his emotions undisturbed by Izaya's blunt move.

"Hnnn…" Izaya let him go, bored with his no-reactions. He walked on and the blond man followed him.

"So, am I suppose to name you?"

"That would be appreciated, master."

"Did you have a name before?"

"No, master."

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Izaya turned to face the blond man with dark shades.

There was silence from the man and his expression was unreadable.

"How interesting," Izaya said with a smirk. He looked up at the skyscrapers and the billboards around them. They were walking by a famous opera house.

"Tsugaru." Izaya said as he read about the latest performance that was to be held soon.

"You're name is Tsugaru from now on."

"Yes, master." Tsugaru said softly.

Izaya slyly looked up at him. "Do you like the name?"

"Yes, master."

"You're such a robot. And boring too."

"I apologize, master."

"It's kind of nice, to have you call me master with that voice and looks."

"…"

Izaya smiled inwardly at the silence. 'This one is very interesting…' True both Tsugaru and Psyche were blank slates but they both seem to have built-in innate personalities regardless of the memory wipe. And this one was slightly more mature and composed with a hint of intelligence as he wisely knew when to be quiet and when to answer.

And sometimes he didn't answer when the question posed a threatening problem.

"How do you like being free, Tsugaru? I believe it's your first time out in the real world, am I correct?" Izaya asked as he continued to walk down the dark streets of Tokyo.

"Yes, master."

"Well, what do you think?" Izaya spread out his arms as if he was the tour guide to the dark city lit with neon lights.

"…"

Once again silence fell on Tsugaru. Izaya feigned a pout as he dramatically sighed.

"Are you already disobeying your master?"

"No, master."

"Then? Your answer?"

"I simply don't know master."

"Oh? And why not?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Ah, so you're devoid of emotions."

"…"

"That silence indicates to me that perhaps you don't want to correct me. What are you feeling right now then, Tsugaru?"

There was a short pause as if Tsugaru was searching his own feelings before he spoke up. "I'm not sure, master. It's a strange new feeling for me."

"Describe it to me then." Izaya waved his hand.

"It sort of bubbles from my chest." Tsugaru spoke softly. "And overflows."

Izaya did not say anything as he walked on silently.

"That's… quite a poetic way to describe your feeling, Tsugaru." Izaya noted with a smirk.

"So how much do you remember, Tsugaru?" Izaya quickly changed the subject.

"I don't remember anything, master."

"Ah~ That's not true now is it, Tsugaru." Izaya continued on as he walked backward, facing Tsugaru so he can get a clear view of his expression, if they were to change at all. Even though he was wearing a dark sunglasses, Izaya still could see other facial features to gauge him.

"Just now, you knew you didn't have a name. So you remembered you didn't have a name. You know this is your first time out in the real world. Besides, didn't you get trained in bedding people?"

"Yes, master."

"Yes to which? That you do remember you don't have a name, nor you've been out into the real world and that you did get trained in bedding people?"

"Yes to all three, master."

"Then you have lied to me Tsugaru. You do have some memory intact in you." It was a good thing he had once went over this with Psyche before, so Izaya had some expectations.

Tsugaru partially hesitated. But he answered after a few seconds of pause. "I did not realize that was the information you were asking for. My apologies, master."

"I said I want to know everything, Tsugaru. How far back can you remember."

"…"

Tsugaru did not reply but continued to walk forward, following Izaya.

Izaya frowned. It wasn't that Tsugaru was disobeying him purposefully. Behind those shades, his calm and understanding eyes said something else.

"Let's change the subject, we'll talk about that for another time." Izaya said as he glanced around him, wondering if they were being followed. It certainly was a dangerous topic to be speaking out in the open. He wondered if Tsugaru was wise or cautious. Or perhaps Izaya was giving him too much credit.

But it was fun to dabble with the dangers. To step on the line and see if he had clearly step out of bound, trying to figure out the borders of this young man's mind. That silence indicated a dead-end. So Izaya would step back, retrack, and walk another way, trying to find a shape to this form that created this blank slate.

"I kind of expected you to look around the city more since it's your first time out there. Aren't you impressed?" Izaya said, remembering how Psyche looked when he first walked out with Izaya. He was giddy and wide-eyed as he took in the large skyscrapers like a country boy who first came to the city.

"I am impressed, master."

"Oh? Then why don't you look around?"

"Because you're my master."

Izaya laughed out loud at that bizarre statement that supposedly answered his question.

"What is this? Do I need to give you permission to look around now?"

"That too, master." A faint smile appeared on the face that looked like the splitting image of the berserking monster of Ikebukuro. Izaya decided that it looked unnatural on him.

Unnatural like how Shizu-chan had smiled at Psyche that night a month ago.

"I don't like your short answers, Tsugaru. I want an explanation." Izaya said darkly, his expression grim with slight agitation.

"Because I'm with you master," Tsugaru said again, slightly hesitant as if he wasn't sure.

"And you are my everything. You are my world that I live in, master."

Izaya stopped and paused from walking backward, stunned as he stared at the face of Shizuo smiling back at him peacefully. His heart stopped beating for a split second before it started to feel crushed under an unforeseen pressure that suffocated him.

He quickly frowned and turned away, briskly walking to his studio which wasn't far.

"No more talking until we get home Tsugaru."

Tsugaru obediently did not reply, 'Yes master.'

* * *

They reached Izaya's apartment studio, without another word spoken. Tsugaru noted how clean and organized the place was. Even though he may not know much about the real world, he could tell that the furniture was carefully selected to give off luxury and comfort without being too excessive.

Izaya quietly took off his coat and tossed it by the sofa.

"This way," he said as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Tsugaru followed him. He knew that the atmosphere had tensed up after he had confessed that his master was his world and he was already looking at his new world, mesmerized by him. But he quickly realized that what he had said was the wrong choice of words.

Instead of making his master happy, he had made him angrier. Tsugaru was confused since his trainers had taught him that flattering words based on truth were what would make his master happier.

Tsugaru followed his new master up the stairs to his bedroom with slight anxiety though it didn't show much in his face.

"Take off your suit jacket and pants and get on the bed." Izaya ordered as he started to rummage through his closet, his voice still very tight with controlled anger.

Tsugaru did as he was told as he climbed up the bed and neatly folded his clothes to the side of the bed and waited. His heart beat fast at the uncertainty.

Izaya kicked a brown cardboard box filled with unusual items as it slid across the floor and stopped near the foot of the bed. He came out of the closet now, his hand holding a glasses case as he pulled out a blue shade, a replica of Shizuo's sunglasses. Izaya knew he might be considered borderline creepy stalker for having a replica of Shizu-chan's shades but he never cared since no one would know he had one, so no one would judge him.

He had never thought he would use it for this sort of occasion however.

Izaya climbed up on the bed, and leaned forward as he took off the black shade and replaced it with the clearer blue one so that it would cover those ocean-colored irises.

"When you wear this and make love to me," Izaya said as he placed the shade on Tsugaru's face. "You'll call me Izaya. And you're my 'Shizu-chan.' Understood, _Shizu-chan_?"

Tsugaru nodded wordlessly.

Izaya smirked, his eyes coldly malicious.

"Good. Now unbutton your shirt and loosen your tie. I want to see you do it." Izaya ordered his next command, as he sat back to watch the man.

The blond nodded. He carefully pulled on his tie, figuring out how to loosen it and let it hang loose by his neck. Then one by one, he started to unbutton his shirt as Izaya watched him intensely. Tsugaru could feel his body burn by his crimson glare.

Once each button was unbuttoned, Izaya nodded in satisfaction. He flipped the front of the shirt open wider to look at his chest.

"You're well toned. Very similar." Izaya noted coolly as his finger traced the well toned muscles of his chest. He felt the muscles twitch and shiver under his touch, making Izaya smile.

"You're cute, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he kissed Tsugaru's cheek and pushed him back against the wooden backboard of the bed carved with intricate designs.

Tsugaru leaned back as he quietly accepted the kiss and his fate.

Izaya licked and kissed Tsugaru, almost cooing at him as he touched his body sensually. Tsugaru lay there, immobile since his master had yet to tell him what to do next.

With a cryptic smile, Izaya reached down and rummaged through the box to pull out several long hemp ropes. Tsugaru's eyes indicated to Izaya that he recognized the purpose of those ropes immediately.

"Ah~ you know these, don't you?" Izaya flashed a snake-like grin as his eyes danced merrily.

Tsugaru simply nodded.

"Well, then Shizu-chan. Be a good boy and spread your legs.

Tsugaru did as he was told. Izaya bent his new play-toy's knees together into seiza pose so that he could tie the ankles to the upper thighs. Then each string ran up to the crotch, running up between the joints to gather around the perky anus and up the hip bones. Izaya made a simple cow hitch loop around Tsugaru's waist. The two strings were then tied to the two foot of the bed post. Izaya tightened the ropes until it constricted around Tsugaru's body like a cuddling snake ready for his meal.

"How is that, not too tight I hope, Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred as he finished tying the knot, not really giving Tsugaru much choice.

Tsugaru simply nodded that it was fine. Izaya just chuckled at his obedience.

Next, Izaya looped the middle of the rope behind Tsugaru's neck but did not fully tie it. Instead he pulled it down straight across the chest first before making an intricate criss-cross around his chest and finished it around his waist once more. The skin started to fold slightly inward due to the tightness as Tsugaru breathed in and out.

"You can still breathe, right Shizu-chan?" Izaya said as he place his hand on the center of his chest, watching it rise and fall slowly as the constriction started display its potential to the blond man who was the mirror image of the most strongest man of Ikebukuro.

Again, Tsugaru nodded.

"Good boy, Shizu-chan. I know you can handle this." Izaya kissed him on the temple once more, rewarding his new pet for his resilience.

"Now then. How should I tie your hands. Got a position you like? Or just go for the basic high hand behind the back?"

Tsugaru thought for a second before he decided. Wordlessly, he raised his right arm behind the shoulder as if he wanted to scratch the back of his neck, while the left arm dipped behind his back. Then he interlocked his fingers together.

Izaya blinked. Then he burst into a cackle.

"Oh my! How kinky! I guess I should have expected that however." Izaya giggled in amusement as he moved behind Tsugaru and started to tie his fingers, then the hand to the wrist, and wrapped it around his arm and body slowly. Once finished, the two ends of the ropes were tied to the front corners of the bed posts.

Izaya pulled on the taunt strings to hear the light '_twang'_ and giggled with delight.

"Shizu-chan. Are you having fun? How does it feel?"

Tsugaru just looked up at Izaya wordlessly.

"Tell me, are you enjoying yourself yet Shizu-chan?" Izaya purred as he caressed the rough rope that was digging into the skin of Tsugaru's chest, slowly leaving rope burns.

"Yes, Izaya."

"That's good. However…" Izaya moved between Tsugaru's legs and pried him apart.

"Fun is just beginning, _Shizu-chan_."

Izaya rummaged through the box until he found a bottle of lube and a large dildo. With a smirk he licked the tip before he poured the strawberry scented lubricant that Psyche used to love. Tsugaru watched as the pink sticky goo dripped down the phallic shape. The strong sickeningly sweet aroma filled the air like honey that attracted flies.

His new master didn't even bother to stretch him properly. Instead he fingered his hole to just stretch the entrance as he carefully inserted the dildo, one inch at a time as Izaya watched Tsugaru's face contort with slight pain.

"Does that feel good, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked. Tsugaru nodded as he panted a bit.

"That's no good. You aren't suppose to feel good yet." Izaya mockingly frowned before he shoved the entire dildo inside with one shift thrust. Tsugaru gasped in pain as his body rocked from the force as the ropes twisted harder.

Without waiting long, Izaya turned on the dildo. Tsugaru's breath hitched again as the toy whirled to life inside him.

Izaya tossed the remote beside him as he caressed the tight ropes that wound around Tsugaru's body like a spider's web. His fingertip trailed down the taunt hemp as he followed its lead to the loop around Tsugaru's neck. It tightened around the collars of that white shirt that resembled so closely to Shizuo's bartender's shirt. Izaya smiled as he traced his finger down the rope again, circling around the chest that encircled his nipple, conveniently covered by the shirt at the moment. Then his finger followed the criss-cross to his muscular abdomen, enjoying how the abs heaved in and out in pain and pleasure.

The finger continued to travel down to the hip and finally to the crotch area. Izaya smiled to notice that Tsugaru's cock was hard.

"Such a masochist. You are turned on by this, aren't you. What a naughty boy, Shizu-chan."

Izaya lowered his mouth to lick at the tip, tasting the sweet budding nectar that gathered like morning dew. Tsugaru's hip tried to move upward, wanting more of him, but the ropes kept him in place. Izaya chuckled at his feeble attempt however.

Another rummage to the box and Izaya held a riding crop in his hand, eying the new toy before his ruby eyes flickered a gaze toward Tsugaru. His new slave just stared back at him, his eyes filled with lust now that his body was getting used to the dildo massaging inside his walls.

"I think I want to go for a joy ride, Shizu-chan. How about it?"

Tsugaru did not say anything and only breathed harshly in response.

"Aww... Shizu-chan's so boring. You need to tell me what you want, else I don't know what you want _at all._" Izaya emphasized as he shoved the dildo inside Tsugaru deeper with the tip of his switch. Tsugaru gritted his teeth and moaned a bit when the dildo hit his prostate.

"I... Izaya..." Tsugaru moaned, his eyes half mast as the dildo continued to assault him.

"Yes Shizu-chan?"

"I... I want you." Tsugaru moaned huskily. Izaya shivered at such a wanton voice.

"Do you now?" Izaya snickered as he fingered the dildo.

"But once again..." the raven haired informant shrugged as he pulled out the dildo.

"You need to be more … _specific_" and with that, Izaya rammed his cock inside Tsugaru's ass without a warning.

Tsugaru stuttered a half-scream and a grunt. The ropes twisted more around him, keeping him stable. Izaya spread his legs apart, the ropes tightening even more around his legs and ankles, blistering his skin with pinkish red marks.

"It feels... so warm inside you Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned as he rolled his hip into a better position. Tsugaru moaned with him as Izaya drank the delicious images displayed before him.

"Shizu-chan... can you feel me? Ne... tell me, can you feel me?" Izaya asked as he started to move selfishly, his hips thrusting in and out roughly.

"Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan... _aaah..._" Izaya closed his eyes and started to stab in faster and harsher, not caring how Tsugaru felt as he extracted pleasure from this body that was the splitting-image of Shizuo.

"Are you enjoying this yet, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, using his riding crop to tap at Tsugaru's cheek. He caressed that stubbornly flushed face gently with the tip of his switch as if it was an extension of his finger slowly making lazy circles at the bottom of Tsugaru's chin.

"Yes, Izaya," Tsugaru moaned a reply, panting harshly with lust.

Izaya frowned.

"I said, you aren't suppose to _enjoy it!_"

Izaya slashed his face with the riding crop, marking him with a pink streak across the cheek. Tsugaru's face turned to the side at the slap.

"Ah, oops. I don't want to break your sunglasses~" Izaya giggled as he tapped at Tsugaru's cheek again, forcing him to face forward.

"Sorry about that Shizu-chan... I should have hit you _here_"

And with that, Izaya slashed him again at the chest, hard enough to rip partially into the rope and the skin, drawing blood. Izaya shivered as the skin parted for him and the crimson liquid started to flow.

"Ah, you're so much weaker today Shizu-chan. This time, I actually _can_ mark you. That's kind of nice." Izaya snickered playfully. He leaned forward while still trusting inside him to bite on the neck, above the white collar and the rope. He felt Tsugaru shiver as the teeth sunk in and the tongue licked the wound.

"Shizu-chan... you taste delicious today..." Izaya groaned as his hips started to ram inside Tsugaru frantically, nearing his climax. Tsugaru groaned and panted, unable to do anything else from being forcefully constrained.

Right before Izaya climaxed, he grabbed Tsugaru's cock so he won't be able to release his cum. Then he pulled out, yanked on those messy blond hair and forced his erection inside Tsugaru's mouth, cackling when Shizuo's face choked as he swallowed his cum.

"Good boy, Shizu-chan. You swallowed it all." Izaya mewled as he pulled out. Dribbles of cum escaped the corners of Tsugaru's mouth. Tsugaru whimpered quietly as his cock begged for attention.

Izaya squeezed down on the throbbing cock, making Tsugaru moan.

"Does it hurt Shizu-chan?"

Tsugaru did not respond.

"Do you want me to give it to you? I want to hear you beg for me."

Tsugaru opened his mouth as he moaned Izaya's name softly.

"Izaya... I want you."

"Not good enough Shizu-chan. I want you to _really_ beg."

"Izaya... please..." Tsugaru's eyes squinted in pain and lust. "Please... I want you."

"Heh..." Izaya snickered as licked his lips. Inside the box, he brought out a small cuff and clipped the cock ring around Tsugaru's swollen cock.

"You're gonna have to try harder, Shizu-chan. I don't believe you."

With that, Izaya quickly prepped himself, fingering his own walls with his fingers as Tsugaru watched and lightly whimpered. His cock throbbed up and down as it begged for mercy.

"Izaya..." Tsugaru moaned again, making the said party look up.

"I love you, Izaya." Tsugaru finally said as he looked at his master.

Izaya froze. His eyes widened as his mouth trembled just a bit.

Then his eyes flashed in anger as he grabbed Tsugaru's necktie that hung around his neck loosely, and roughly tied it around his mouth.

"That was not necessary." Izaya growled.

"Don't you _dare_ say that again!" Izaya snapped as he swiftly forced himself down Tsugaru's cock.

They both moaned in unison.

Izaya's eyes brimmed with tears from the shear pain as his mouth parted and trembled breathlessly.

His hands placed on top of that taunt stomach as he faced Tsugaru once more. No matter what Izaya did, Tsugaru always faced him straight with those unreadable eyes.

Izaya gritted his teeth. What were those eyes telling him? It wasn't emotionless... rather it was filled with an incomprehensible emotion for Izaya.

Emotion that resembled adoration.

And it pissed him off.

"I hate you so much," Izaya hissed at him, his eyes staring back balefully.

Tsugaru did not respond but continued to look at his master.

"I despise you," Izaya growled as he pulled himself up and slammed back down, both again moaning in unison at the sensation. Tsugaru shivered as his cock wept pitifully at its treatment.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yes, the joy ride." Izaya nonchalantly shrugged, now that he had confessed his hatred properly. He grabbed onto the switch with his right hand and held it as if he was ready to spank his ride's bottom.

"You can be the horse, and I'll be riding on top. Let's see how fast you can chase me today, Shizu-chan." with that Izaya started to move up and down slowly and leisurely, arching his back and rolling his hips. Tsugaru moaned as he tried to move his hip in tandem but the ropes held him down.

Izaya smirked and started to pick up his pace, slamming himself down on him harder.

"What's this, can't keep up with me, Shizu-chan?" with that Izaya smacked Tsugaru's ass with his rider's crop. Tsugaru winced at the stinging pain.

"Faster, Shizu-chan. Faster! You can't catch me if you're this slow!" Izaya laughed hysterically as he continued to rain his switch onto that pale skin, marking that once-smooth flesh with reddish streaks. Tsugaru moaned into his make-shift gag as the necktie started to grow wet with drool.

Dropping the rider's crop, Izaya's pace intensified holding onto the white shirt, pulling it slightly free from the ropes as if they were the reins. Only the sound of slapping skin and groaning from both men filled the air as Izaya leaned forward, his lips barely above Tsugaru's tied up mouth as they both breathed the same breathe.

"Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… faster… _please,_" Izaya begged, his eyes filled with lust and his voice wanton with desire, rolled his hips as he rode up and down that swollen cock that was ready to explode. Izaya drank up the scene as Tsugaru twitched in pain, his cock brimming with cum that could not be released.

"Fuck Shizu… you feel fucking incredible…" Izaya panted as he neared his climax.

"Why… Shizu-chan… why did you…" Izaya stammered his words as he looked down now, holding onto the stretched white shirts so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Tsugaru moaned as Izaya grinded against him, demanding and selfish as all those years of guarded emotions poured out of him.

Despite his own pain, his master's pain stabbed into Tsugaru's heart more poignantly. Tsugaru tried to shift his arms, wishing at least one of them were free to hold this broken man, even more broken than himself who had to endure years of imprisonment and hell.

Tsugaru continued to tug regardless, feeling that rope that Izaya had slashed across his chest slowly ripping with each jerking. The binding continued to twist around his shirts and bite into his flesh but Tsugaru ignored the blood circulations being cut off. He yanked and pulled, wanting to touch his master, his desire to deliver his master being so much greater than his own pain.

Finally the main rope around his chest cut loose, freeing that left arm that was behind his back. He quickly yanked off the necktie from his mouth. When Izaya looked up, surprised that one of the ropes came undone, Tsugaru held the back of the raven haired man's head and brought him up so he could kiss those tears away.

"Wait, what are you-" Izaya stammered but Tsugaru cut him off with a hot kiss that melted away Izaya's complaints. After their tongue connected, pulled, melded again, Tsugaru let him go, leaving Izaya breathless for more.

"Shizu-"

"I love you Izaya."

Izaya froze again, his heart skipping a beat before beating even faster.

He flashed an angry look.

"I thought I told you-!"

"I love you Izaya." Tsugaru said again, claiming his lips, his hand firmly behind Izaya's head. Izaya moaned again as he felt the cock continue to pummel inside him.

Tsugaru pulled away only to whisper in his ears once more, "I love you… Izaya."

By now, Izaya could not complain anymore as he shivered against that hard body under him. Tears were flowing freely and uncontrollably as he buried his face into that broad chest beating with a heart that only pulsed for him.

Tsugaru continued to whisper "I love you" as he held his master tightly with his one arm while the other was still bound behind him. He continued to thrust into Izaya as he cried softly, "Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan…!"

Not long afterwards, Izaya came, the hot milky mess spilling all over Tsugaru's abdomen.

Exhausted, Izaya fell asleep on top of Tsugaru, tears still fresh and wet on his cheek.

Tsugaru lay on the bed, the strings still constricting him down like a messy spider web as Izaya lay on top of him.

But no one could tell who was the one truly caught in this messy string of fate as Tsugaru's one free arm held tightly onto Izaya, not wish to let him go.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Finally. Tsugaru! I'm sorry the chapter is so long, but I thought you all wouldn't mind the whole smut instead of... you know, me being cruel and cutting it in the middle? Haha...  
_

_For those who are having a bit of a hard time visualizing the rope bondage, here's a example? Possibly not work safe. (female model)_

_en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/File:Img_bird(dot)jpg_

_

* * *

_

_Nuria: But... i like making things complicated. VERY complicated. pfff... o you have too much faith in me D:_

_Aihara-Yuki: How Shizuo got 500 million yen is in the next chapter~ And you read ahead. Yes Tsugaru is bought with Shizuo's money. irony~~_

_TheDarkWingedAngel: Shizuo's life isn't gonna be easy~ i tell ya~_

_Mitsuno: I LOooove creepy Saki. It's my firm belief that Saki is very creepy. She means well. But creepy. Like those asian horror movie girls_

_Heiwajima Shizuo: Why hello there Shizu-chan~ fufu, i'm happy to see you here too. i hope you're having fun with Psyche because i sure as hell am having fun with my tsugaru~_

_Angel of 513: Naaah~ you can laugh at izaya if you wish heh. _

_Chocomintkt: Actually, i'm in firm belief that Shinichi forever pwns Izaya's ass big time. 100%. all the time~ (novel character) Also Shishi senpai~ (who izaya's deathly afraid of lol)_

_AND WOW. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Seriously, it's my first time having a fic with over 100 reviews... I know tons of other ppl gets it and it's not a big deal for most people but for me I'm very very grateful! So thank you again guys!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Shizuo groaned as he turned over to the side. The sunlight hit his closed eyelid directly and his sore body refused to believe it was already morning.

Shizuo paused when he felt a warm body cuddling next to him.

He blinked open his eyes, trying to focus his blurry vision.

"Good morning, master." Izaya smiled back at him.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes again.

"Ah... Psyche..." Shizuo murmured as he held him close and kissed his forehead. Psyche mewled happily.

"Morning." Shizuo rubbed his head as he sat up.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast master? I can cook simple stuff or you can teach me." Psyche sat up as he placed his fisted hands on his lap, his legs curled out.

Shizuo frowned when he realized Psyche had clearly called him 'master' for the second time. He did not mishear it. Looking at him now with clearer eyes, Shizuo felt a shiver run down his spine.

Psyche's pink eyes were staring back at him with an emotion Shizuo had never seen before.

It wasn't the same eyes he was used to over the past several months he had known him. They weren't the innocent, friendly and confused eyes.

It was filled with adoration, perhaps even something beyond that.

Almost as if he was staring at his new god.

"Uhh... Psyche, it's me. Shizuo. I am not your master."

"But... you bought me, master." Psyche turned his head to his left, not understanding him.

"Well yes, I bought you. So you can be free, Psyche."

"Free? From what, master?"

"Free from..." Shizuo paused. Free from Izaya?

"Well, I want you to be free to do what you want. Not like, you know, have someone tell you all the time."

"But I wish to be with you master, and please you. Is that alright?"

Shizuo blinked again. This... wasn't the Psyche he knew. He was acting like someone else completely different.

'Damn Izaya. Did he do more mind control on him or something within that month? I knew I should have gotten him earlier...' Shizuo growled in anger. Psyche cowered just a bit, wondering what he do wrong.

"Well first of all. I'm still Shizuo. I'm not your master so don't call me that."

"Is that... an order?" Psyche stammered, his eyes filled with sadness.

Shizuo's heart sunk like a ship plunging into the abysmal sea at seeing Psyche's eyes brim with tears.

"N-no, of course not! I would never order you!"

"Then... can I call you master? Izaya... Izaya would never let me call him master." Psyche stammered as he looked down.

Shizuo scratched his head, torn at what to do.

Psyche continued when Shizuo didn't say anything.

"The word 'master'... has a special meaning for me. Because my only existence is to serve my master and to live for him. Without a master, I... I..." by then the tears started to fall from those big eyes. It tore Shizuo's heart to see him cry.

He shifted over and gave the trembling young man an awkward hug.

"Psyche, I'm sorry. Don't cry... but, I'd really rather you call me Shizuo. But it's not an order... I want you to do it out of your own free will."

"But... but I want to call you master, master." Psyche sobbed into Shizuo's shoulders, wetting his white shirt.

Shizuo held Psyche close, not knowing what he should do.

Their awkward silence did not last long as there was a sharp knock on the door. Behind it, Shinra's muffled voice called out, "Shizuo! Are you in there? Hey, open up already!"

Shizuo groaned as he sluggishly got up.

"I'll get the door, master." Psyche perked up and ran out the bedroom. Shizuo frowned again when Psyche continued to call him 'master.'

'This… wasn't what I wanted…' Shizuo thought to himself.

Strangely, Izaya's words came to Shizuo's mind. It certainly wasn't going to be easy to break Psyche away from that state of mind.

Shizuo didn't have much time to think as Shinra burst through the doors with his suitcase of medical items.

"I can't believe you ran out as soon as you had the money Shizuo! Do you know how much Celty was worried about you? Seriously, at least think of poor Celty! Not to mention _me_ who had to deal with Celty being worried about a man other than myself!" Shinra continued to ramble as he busily opened his suitcase regardless of his harsh words to treat his friend properly. Shizuo just smiled, since he knew Shinra didn't really mean all the things he said.

Well, not all of it anyway.

"Hey Shinra." Shizuo said casually and sheepishly.

"Don't 'hey,' me! I told you you shouldn't be moving about! But what do you do? Sneak out as soon as I'm trying to catch up with my sleep with the way you've been making me run day and night." Shira tapped at the needles to make sure all the bubbles rose up and the liquid squirted out.

"Okay, now relax. I don't want to break another needle just to treat you properly." Shinra grumbled as pulled up the blond's sleeves.

That was the first time Psyche noticed them

Bandages. That wrapped around his arms. And in between them, his skin was covered with scars and healing lacerations.

Psyche blinked. He was pretty sure that they weren't there before. Or at least, he thought so.

Once Shinra finished his administration, he started to rummage through his suit case again for bandages.

"Okay, take off your shirt Shizuo. We'll need to redress your wounds. I hope you didn't reopen them because if you did, I'm going to stab another needle in you."

Shizuo just chuckled weakly. "What did you give me? I'm already feeling kinda woozy."

"Something that'll put you to sleep. Hopefully. Drugs don't work well with you so I hope you'll get a bit more sleep still. Luckily poison doesn't work well with you either else you would have died weeks ago." Shinra pushed his friend back on the bed as Shizuo closed his eyes, feeling drowsy.

"Psyche.. he…" Shizuo mumbled.

"Yes, yes. I'll make sure he eats something." Shinra chided.

"Now go get some sleep Shizuo. You really deserve it."

With a bit more relaxed mind, Shizuo fell asleep.

Psyche frowned a bit as Shizuo lay sleeping and his master's doctor friend started to rip the bandages from the chest. His eyes widened at the deep slash marks all across his broad chest. Some were new, some were older but at least they were all healing. Regardless, the amount of laceration caused concerned wrinkles on the young man's brow.

"What… happened?" Psyche asked as he watched with solemn face.

Shinra gave a quick look to Psyche with controlled irritation then went back to work. Psyche didn't understand the reason behind the cold treatment so he sat there quietly.

"I guess you should know I suppose. This is your fault after all," Shinra muttered as he tossed the bloodied bandages in the proper disposable bag.

"Shizuo came to me a month ago and said he needed me. More like, he needed to buy my time as a doctor for a while, hopefully no more than few weeks to a month at most."

"He bought you?" Psyche didn't quite understand why Shizuo bought another slave.

Shinra gave him an irritated look, clearly not liking the fact that his friend had gone through so much pain to try to retrieve this ignorant man.

"He needed a doctor to treat him. An underground doctor who knew a lot about stitching up wounds that were caused by less-than-legal means perhaps." Shinra adjusted his glasses before he unrolled a fresh bandage in his hand.

Psyche watched quietly as the white bandages rolled across the doctor's hand.

"Shizuo told me he needed money. A lot of it. And fast. I told him I can just loan him some. Hell even Celty would have. If he just ate his pride, he could have just asked his younger brother. I know the guy won't mind giving him his share since he barely does anything with the money except buy some import cars randomly."

Psyche sat with his legs curled out and his hands between his legs in the front, leaning forward like a curious cat.

Shinra was very annoyed by those innocent eyes that still did not understand the gravity of this situation.

"There's only one thing Shizuo is good at. Well maybe two, but the second one isn't really something he can control." Shinra continued on, a bit exasperated with Psyche's cluelessness.

"He's only good at fighting. Rather, he just has extraordinary strength and can seriously hurt people or knock them out. His skin is tough, his bone doesn't break easily, he can take abnormal amount of pain and he heals slightly faster than normal humans." He sighed as he flashed another angry glare at those pink confused orbs.

"What do you think is left for him to do?" Shinra gritted his teeth.

* * *

[Few weeks ago]

"At least it's a masked fight," Shinra grumbled as he pulled off the mask.

Shizuo was breathing laboriously as the mask fell off his face. He grinned foolishly as he sat in his locker room while he was given 15 minute break in between his rounds.

"Why? Because this way people won't know it's me? I kinda like the idea."

Shinra rolled his eyes. "No. This way at least I don't have to treat wounds on your _face_."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' _me._ Dammit Shizuo, just _look_ at you!" Shinra pointed at the body covered in fresh wounds after another illegal underground fight.

Shizuo just looked down and then back up at his doctor. "What about it?"

"Never mind." Shinra grumbled as he dabbed his cotton with alcohol and started from the end of one long lash that stretched across the back.

"Oww…" Shizuo hissed.

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling some pain. Maybe you'll stop these fights and listen to me. There's nothing wrong with borrowing money."

"Nah, I'm gonna earn it properly," Shizuo said casually as he coughed.

"As if earning money through illegal fights are _proper._" Shinra grumbled.

Shizuo ignored him. "How much is this fight again?"

"7 Million yen."

Shizuo frowned. "That's kinda low."

Shinra rolled his eyes.

"So how much is it if I take in five more hits?" Shizuo coughed again, hacking a bit at something caught in his throat.

"… each hit earns you 500,000 yen."

"Maybe I can rack those up."

"Shizuo. I know that in these fights, that the higher-ups enjoy near-death or death in these matches and the more close to death you get, they'll bet higher, which would mean you'll get more in your pocket but…"

Shinra came around to stare at Shizuo in the eyes.

"That guy. He has a chain saw."

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean _so?_ Why don't you use weapons too? I don't care that you prefer punches and kicks but-" Shinra practically screamed at his friend.

Shizuo ignored him as he started coughing harder. Shinra paused from his yelling when the coughing got serious.

"Hey, Shizuo, are you oka-"

Just then Shizuo coughed as if he was half choking. Before Shinra could figure out what was going on, Shizuo coughed and spat blood from his mouth to the floor. Shinra's eyes widened when he noticed that the blood was very dark, almost black.

"Shizuo! Shit, what the…" Shinra quickly checked Shizuo's eyes to see how he looked.

"I really feel kinda dizzy." Shizuo frowned, not understanding why he was feeling sick.

"I think they must have drugged you, or somehow poisoned you. Ah dammit, I knew they'd play dirty!" Shinra quickly rummaged through his suitcase. "My specialty is _not_ poison control! What if it's cyanide or something even worse!"

Shizuo checked the clock and got up. "Well, time's up. Gotta go."

"Are you insane? Call the fight off!"

"I can't. I need this…" Shizuo shook his head. Shinra gritted his teeth.

"You can always ask Kasuka!"

Shizuo grabbed at his friend's lab coat roughly and pulled him close. "Don't tell him about his." He said with grave eyes.

Shinra frowned. Shizuo let him go after he believed that his friend got the message.

"Alright. I can rack up another million yen or two if I get more hits right?"

Shinra sighed. "Just try not to get your bones broken… then you'll really be out of commission for awhile. That and please don't get your limbs amputated or get your ears cut off or your eyes stabbed out or…"

"I got it, I got it… geez." Shizuo chuckled.

"This is a serious matter, Shizuo." Shinra growled as he measured his needles and shot up several known antidotes in his system.

"I'll just have to hope one of these will work on you Shizuo… don't die out there, please." Shinra said.

Shizuo just pat him on his shoulder and left the room, back to the elite society's sick game.

Shinra looked down at his shoulder, his expression pained at seeing the bloody hand print and hoped that Shizuo will be alright.

* * *

Psyche watched quietly as his master's friend finished redressing the wound. There were so many cuts and bruises, it looked very painful.

"You don't even know _half_ of the pain he went through." Shinra mumbled as he checked Shizuo's pulse, just in case it was erratic. He sighed in relief when he realized it was normal.

Psyche forced himself to look away from those wounds to look up at the doctor.

The doctor grimly told him, "I don't know how much you know him but I've been his friend since we were little kids. And I know how much he _hates_ violence."

Shinra's glasses reflected the light which made Psyche wonder why it made him look darker even when the light was shining back, although eerily.

"Shizuo-kun hates them passionately. The only reason why he _fights_ is to put them to sleep. One or two punches and kicks. That's all he delivers and that's all that's necessary to end the fight. He never drags them. He hates violence so much, he wants to end it as soon as possible."

Shinra sighed as he packed away his stuff.

"You won't ever understand what he went through. He actually had to drag out the violence to earn the money." Shinra gritted his teeth. He glared at the young man.

"I hate you for forcing him to endure that kind of pain, Psyche."

Psyche cowered. He didn't even have it in him to kiss this man with a baleful glare.

"Since I promised, what would you like to eat. I'll buy you food." Shinra shrugged.

Psyche shook his head. "It's okay. I'll wait until mas… Shizuo-san is awake and eat with him." He quickly corrected himself.

Shinra nodded, turned and left promptly.

Psyche breathed in relief when he heard the front door click shut.

Psyche laid back on the bed and stared into the sleeping face of his master.

"Master… I'll call you Shizuo-san because that's your wish…" Psyche smiled sadly as he brushed back a lock of blond hair.

"I wonder when… I'll find someone who'll understand my wish though… I hope it's you Shizuo-san."

Psyche cuddled next to his master, hoping in his small ways, he'd be able to thank his master. He had never asked for this thing called 'freedom' but seeing how his master went through so much for him, he had to at least give it a try.

And the first choice he made out of his free will, was his decision to not to call his master, 'master' but by the name he wished to be called.

Sad with his first choice but knowing the necessity of it, Psyche closed his eyes and fell back to sleep next to Shizuo.

* * *

_Author's Note: 7 Million yen = approximately right now in current currency $ 86,261 _

_Allen Nara: Glad you like Izaya and tsugaru *hearts*_

_Chocomintkt: Izaya did get lonely without Psyche yeah. (along with other reasons lol) Which is why on whim he buys Tsugaru~_

_Mitsuno: Oh yeah it'll be humiliating. the entire tsugaru and izaya relationship is kinda based on shame and humiliation sadly. i think i like twisted relationship orz_

_Aihara-Yuki: believe it or not, i'm also not a fan of BDSM. I just thought it was necessary smut for the plot pff... (it was also my first time writing that type of scene)_

_Nuria: I would suggest finding a friend who can beta your work. I dont have one lol... so my fics are kinda sucky with tons of mistakes. it'd be nice to have one yeah... but finding a beta is hard. good luck for you though._

_TheDarkWingedAngel: there are hints coming up regarding tsugaru and psyche. (well i already did give hints before too but lol...)_

_Akari Tokita - Undine: *hearts* i'm glad you enjoyed all the strange mixture of emotions~ i'm happy to know i succeded in delivering that lol_


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Izaya groaned. His body felt very sore and stiff. He shifted a bit away only to feel an arm pull him closer towards….

… something that was digging into his back and his arms and legs felt something rough rubbing against him. Like ropes.

Izaya quickly blinked open his eyes. He was faced with Shizuo, still wearing his blue shades, calmly looking at him.

And his body was tied up with ropes.

"Shit!" Izaya quickly got up to find his flickblade. Once he found it, he quickly started cutting the ropes. When he cut a few, they quickly loosened. Tsugaru sat up properly and breathed deeply, finally able to feel the blood circulate through out his body.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Izaya frowned. Tsugaru's first instinct as soon as his arms were free was to hug his master. Izaya sighed in resignation.

"Okay, I got it. You can let me go now…" Izaya pushed him off, though Tsugaru still tried to cling to his master.

"Did you get any sleep?" Izaya asked and Tsugaru shook his head.

"Why? Because I didn't tell you to?"

"That's… one of the reasons."

"Must I even tell you to use the toilet now? Can't you do some things on your own?" Izaya couldn't believe he had to _order_ this man to sleep. Even Psyche knew better.

"I just… wanted to watch you sleep… Izaya."

Izaya stiffened when he heard his name said with that voice and that face with those eyes gazing at him with love.

With a huff, Izaya quickly swiped the shade from the face.

"You'll call me _master_." Izaya gritted his teeth.

"Yes, master." Tsugaru nodded, now that the shades were off.

Tsugaru seemed to be waiting for Izaya to say something as he continued to stare.

"Wh-what?" Izaya felt overwhelmed by the intensity of those deep blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to punish me master? I disobeyed you." Tsugaru said calmly.

"… ah, you did, didn't you." Izaya smirked wryly. "I was curious why you did that actually. Psyche would never disobey me after all." Izaya mumbled to himself.

"First, let's get ready for the day. Any time now, Namie-san would be…"

Just then, like a déjà vu, there was a harsh knock on the door along with a very frustrated voice of a young woman shouting, "Orihara-san! Do you even know what time it is?"

And before Izaya could tell her not to come in, as usual Namie burst open the door as if she owned the place.

She stared as she saw a man who obviously looked like Shizuo tangled in ropes with rope burns all over his body and not wearing anything save for a shirt, along with her employer who was only wearing his shirt and no pants in bed together.

"I… can explain, Namie-san." Izaya managed to say weakly.

"Don't even bother." Namie said as she closed the door shut.

* * *

"Alright, tell me about yourself." Izaya started as he sat up on his black couch, sitting opposite of Tsugaru.

Izaya had dressed the wounds he made on Tsugaru's chest last night and gave him some cold cream for the burns. After getting dressed, Izaya had brought him downstairs for the same interrogation that he went through with Psyche.

"…"

Except unlike Psyche, Tsugaru was a quiet type and not much of a talker.

"Okay… that means there's nothing to talk about yourself? Or there's a reason why you can not explain to me about yourself?" Izaya tried rephrasing his questions, hoping to get this man to say something. _Anything._

"…"

Izaya sighed in frustration.

At least Namie came by and offered him another hot cup of coffee.

Absentmindedly, Izaya took a sip and almost burned his tongue off, to which he cursed and Namie snickered lightly as she walked back to the kitchen, clearly stating how she _does not care about his conversation with Shizuo's-lookalike._

Lowering the cup down, Izaya went back to business.

"Alright, fine. Let's change the subject again." Izaya's eyes narrowed down seriously.

"How far back can you remember."

Tsugaru stared back quietly. For a second, Izaya thought he wasn't going to reply at all and was going to go on to the next question when Tsugaru softly spoke.

"It is not safe for you to know, master."

Izaya's eyes twinkled merrily. This told him that Tsugaru did have some memories of his past.

"It's not for you to tell me what is safe for me and what is not. Now tell me, how far back can you remember." Izaya insisted.

Tsugaru shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"I truly don't advise this, master."

"Why is that?"

"I… don't want to hurt you, master."

Izaya frowned at the answer. Tsugaru continued to look at him calmly. He wasn't sure why, but if the answer would make Tsugaru go berserk on him like Shizuo, Izaya didn't want to risk that.

Waving his hand in annoyance, like batting a fly away, Izaya dismissed the idea for now. "Fine, fine. Then let's move on."

Izaya leaned forward slightly. "Why did you disobey me."

"Because I believed you wanted me to, master."

Izaya laughed in disbelief. "Hahaha! What? You believed I wanted you to _disobey_ me? That's quite a contradictory statement, Tsugaru."

Tsugaru did not say anything or react to Izaya's blatant mockery. Izaya scowled at Tsugaru's no-reaction. If he laughed alone while his mocking subject did not react except to stay serious, it only made himself look silly and petty. Izaya did not enjoy having his ridicule turned around in such a manner.

"Fine. Explain to me why you believed that I wanted you to disobey me, Tsugaru."

"…"

Tsugaru remained silent for few seconds while Izaya glared at him angrily.

Unlike Psyche, Tsugaru did not seem to be affected when his master hated him. Instead he took it all in, all of his master's extreme emotions.

"Because I'm taught to woe women, master."

"Women?" Izaya looked confused. How did this answer even pertain back to the original question?

Tsugaru nodded. His nods frustrated the hell out of Izaya.

"Explain." Izaya asked testily.

Tsugaru seemed to hesitate again as Izaya watched with scrutiny. He finally decided that since his master already knew about the trainers, it would be alright to explain a bit further.

"We… are taught the basics of making love in bed." Tsugaru's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to explain. "Since we do not know who our master will be, we are taught all the basics. Then depending on our physique, we are specialized in certain things."

"Certain things? Go on." Izaya asked, a bit more intrigued. This wasn't something Psyche ever mentioned at all.

"My specialty was woeing middle-aged women. They believed the person who'd buy me would be more of a rich lonely woman, either divorced or had a husband who was too busy for her."

"Ah… so you're a host type." Izaya nodded. It made sense that Shizuo's look would cater towards middle-aged, whiny clingy women who frequented the host clubs at night and spend ridiculous amount of money to have good looking young men listen to her problems and spoil her senseless. Then he frowned when he realized what this meant considering that he bought him.

"So you believed that I wanted you to disobey me?"

Tsugaru nodded.

"We… are also taught in trying to see what our master really wants."

"…"

Now it was Izaya's turn to be speechless. He gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed angrily.

"You've just met me. I don't think you'd know what I'd want, Tsugaru."

"My apologizes, master."

Izaya cursed some more as his brilliant mind tried to process all this information. It only made him even angrier when he realized that he was acting just like those moody selfish women who lash out their emotions and PMS on their hosts while they quietly listen to their clients' needs.

Then a thought formed at the end of his train of thoughts.

"A question Tsugaru." Izaya asked, his anger dissipated as a new form of curiosity seized his mind.

"Yes master."

"If… and this is _IF_, alright?" Izaya looked a bit nervous.

"_If_ someone who looked like me would err… were to be trained and sold like you… what type would I be?" Izaya asked, curious.

Tsugaru stared at him calmly in observation as Izaya felt weirded out by the sudden scrutiny. He preferred to be the one observing, not the one being observed.

"BDSM."

"WHAT?" Izaya spluttered.

"BDSM." Tsugaru decided. "Your type would cater towards the old, balding, fat men who has a slightly shota fetish for moe boys or men. They tend to enjoy torturing their partners with…" Tsugaru continued with a flat voice and a straight face.

"Enough! I got it!" Izaya stopped him, his face bright red as he remember what type of personality Psyche had. Bouncy, hyper and… cute.

"Oh, that explains a lot of things. Like how Izaya-san is always hanging with Shiki-san." Kida said as he popped up behind Izaya's couch as he ate his popcorn.

Saki nodded as she popped behind the couch too, to Izaya's shock as she chimed in, "So, who's the new guy Izaya-san? And what's this about you liking BDSM with Shiki-san?"

The next thing everyone heard was Izaya screaming at them all to get out and how Namie should have told Izaya that Kida and Saki had came back from their trip.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_TheDarkWingedAngel: lol you WANTED to hate him? ahahaha..._

_Najask: wow thank you so much *blushing* i'm glad you liked shinra and psyche part. I wasn't sure how ppl would react to that scene._

_Allen Nara : Yeah Izaya would never be happy with a copy. nod nod_

_Readers-Section: Nah, i obviously thought about it. but it's such a cheap cop out for a story. i like it to be more exciting? lol Your thoughts on how my fic has a bit of emotional turmoil made me smile. I'm glad that you can see that it was trivial yet important, kinda like every day life decisions. And yeah Izaya needed to let out his frustrations and i'm glad you can see it affects Izaya *hearts* and back stories will be later~ hope you enjoy_

_Akari Tokita - Undine: ahaha unrequited love XD I'm a huge fan of shizuo x shinra friendship *hearts*_

_Mitsuno: yeah psyche couldn't even kiss shinra pff _

_Nime624: That part about psyche missing izaya will be explained later *heart*_

_H2302: Pfff... i don't know why but I tend to write Shinra being angry at Shizuo hurting himself. A lot. (prime example being_ 'Dying Message')

_Epouvantable: nod nod. not everyone can love Psyche just because he's adorable lol hee~ glad you saw it that way. _

_Aihara-Yuki: psyche tsugaru chapters are coming... once i establish some shizu psych and izatsu of course_

_Thank you for reading guys. You guys brighten my gloomy days *sob*_


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Izaya drummed his fingers as he stared at his computer screen. From the reflection of the darker parts of his screen, he could see Tsugaru staring at him.

Silently.

It was creepy. Possibly more than creepy because no matter where Izaya turned, he was always there, silently observing him.

Izaya could handle most 'creepy.' If he could handle suicidal girls, girls with intention to kill, girls who have professed undying devotions for him to an extreme degree, and girls like Saki, whom he raised personally, Orihara Izaya could deal with 'creepy' perfectly fine.

But Orihara Izaya did _not_ enjoy being observed.

He was the one who will observe others. Not the other way around.

Psyche was different. Yes, he did his best to please his master and in his own ways, Psyche was sensitive to Izaya's needs. But something about Tsugaru was different from all of them.

Izaya still could not truly understand what this man was thinking, this man who had the same face as Heiwajima Shizuo.

And this irritated him immensely.

No matter how many errands Izaya forced upon Tsugaru to go do, he would always somehow find a place to stand transfixed and observe his master.

"Okay. That's it. You!" Izaya turned around and pointed at the blond man.

Tsugaru did not even flinch or even ask rhetorically, 'me?' He remained quiet and stood still, waiting for the command.

"Sit. Right here." Izaya got up and pointed at his swivel chair.

Tsugaru did as he was told.

"Now. Go online, buy some clothes for yourself to wear. I can't have you wearing the same outfit for days." Izaya grumbled as he stomped to the kitchen for some coffee. Namie didn't say anything as she continued her work at the coffee table. The studio was mostly quiet.

Izaya finally sighed in relief when he got a break from that intense stare that he was receiving for the entire day now that Tsugaru's eyes were focused on the computer screen.

"Done master."

"… that was fast." Izaya grumbled as he walked back to his chair. He leaned forward while he stood behind Tsugaru.

Izaya blinked at his choice of attire.

"… are you sure you want that?"

"Yes. Now that the summer is over, the haori is on sale and so are the yukata and kimonos…."

"… why did you have to choose _that_." Izaya looked annoyed at his choice.

"… well, it's the one that's on sale by the bulk… and I like blue." Tsugaru smiled lightly. Izaya glanced at the face. It was still a rare and unusual sight to see a smile on Shizu-chan's face.

"Does my selection displease you, master?" Tsugaru wondered if he should make another choice.

Izaya remained silent for few seconds, still a bit taken back by Tsugaru's smile. With a tired sigh, he leaned forward even further as he typed in his shipping address as well as his payment information.

"No. It's fine. You'll have them if you want these."

Izaya just wished that Tsugaru did not choose the exact same outfit that Shizuo had worn a month ago at the festival when they first had their…

…but perhaps such was their intertwined fate; twisted and crooked, jagged and warped.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Izaya knocked on the door before he walked into his bathroom. He blinked in surprised to see Tsugaru in his bathtub instead of his glass shower stall.

Izaya sighed.

"A bath? Why didn't you take a shower?"

Tsugaru didn't say anything as he looked down. He looked guilty enough so Izaya dropped the matter.

"Well no matter, just hurry up so I can..." Izaya paused in his mid-sentence. Why _should_ he wait when the shower stall is free?

Izaya shrugged as he closed the door behind him. Tsugaru blinked as his master undressed in front of him and shamelessly walked to the shower stall buck naked. He quickly massaged his scalp with deliberate amount of shampoo and washed himself with a bodywash. From inside the glass windows, Izaya looked over at the tub and was surprised to see Tsugaru facing away from him as he shampooed his own hair slowly.

Tsugaru. The man who had been obsessively staring at him ever since he became Izaya's, was not facing him for once.

Though it's only been the second night, Izaya took a note of it. Sure it wasn't enough data to confirm anything but Izaya never missed a change in a human behavior.

After washing himself quickly, Izaya got out of the shower stall. Closing the glass door behind him, he climbed into the warm tub and behind Tsugaru's back. Izaya smirked when he noticed Tsugaru stiffen when he realized his master was behind him but he still did not turn to face him.

"Here, let me." Izaya said as he started massaging Tsugaru's head. The blond man lowered his arms into the water and sat while his master washed his hair.

"Do you like baths, Tsugaru?" Izaya asked. The man nodded silently.

"Or perhaps, you don't like showers?" Izaya asked again slyly.

Tsugaru didn't say anything nor move his head in confirmation or denial.

Izaya sighed again, not quite sure what that meant yet. Silence could mean a lot of things.

"Or are you worried about seeing me dripping wet because you'll be horny," Izaya tried again. The informant did note with satisfaction that the blond seemed to have pinker cheeks and looked more uncomfortable.

'Maybe he finds it too much of a turn-on?' Izaya thought to himself as he poured the warm water onto the blond's head. 'Did that mean that he doesn't like being turned-on and losing control? He said he's the type to try to please his master by being good in bed, did that mean he needed to exert that much control of himself so he's not aroused by… no, you can't get it _up_ unless you are turned on so… what does this mean?'

Izaya tucked away this information in his head as he finished washing his new partner for his bed. The informant felt like it was a déjà vu again just like how he washed Psyche the first time he arrived at his place.

"I take it that you also wish to sleep with me in the same bed every night?" Izaya asked, remembering how Psyche would sleep outside his door instead of his own private room.

Again, Tsugaru did not speak his mind but his shoulders slightly drooped. Izaya laughed at such a childish gesture to show that Tsugaru couldn't voice what he wanted but obviously showed what he wished he could say.

"I'll think about it." Izaya said as he got up after washing him. He turned and smirked at the blond, "It'll depend if you're a good boy."

Tsugaru looked up at Izaya with calm face. Then wordlessly, he too got out of the tub. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his master and hugged him from behind. The light tender snuggle embraced Izaya with such a comfortable warmth, it made the informant uncomfortable in knowing how much attached he had become already to this blond. This young silent man who thought of him as the world.

"Don't forget to dry yourself. I'm not taking care of you if you catch a cold," Izaya said as he leaned to the side to grab a towel hanging on the bar. He turned and held up his arms to tussle the blond hair. Seeing its roots, Izaya whistled in another discovery.

"You…. You're naturally blond aren't you? Your roots aren't black."

Tsugaru nodded.

"That's kinda nice. No need to keep re-dying your hair. Heh and blue eyes… I wonder if those are natural or from an experiment." One hand slipped down to cup his cheek and stare into them. Those blue orbs stared back, deep like the ocean and unreadable like the sky.

Feeling unnerved again, Izaya shoved the towel into Tsugaru's face and walked away with a huff. "You dry yourself. Why should I have to?" Izaya snorted, ignoring the fact that he started to dry the man when he didn't even ask. Tsugaru did as he was told and once he was dry, he walked out of the steamy bathroom with a towel around his hip.

"Well, hopefully your clothes will arrive tomorrow. I don't think any of mine will fit you though…" Izaya frowned as he looked inside his closet. Even his bathrobe might be too small for the man. The informant gave up and just wore his own pajamas.

"…do you seriously need to be told what to do?" Izaya asked when he peeked out of his closet and realized that Tsugaru was standing by the door the entire time watching his master.

"You're worse than Psyche. At least he found something to do by himself." Izaya grumbled as he shut the door to his closet and held onto Tsugaru's wrist, dragging him to bed.

"And this time, sleep." Izaya frowned. This man didn't sleep at all for more than 24 hours and seemed to be fine.

'Whatever, they're all bound to be abnormal anyway.' Izaya shrugged off the weird atmosphere hanging around them as he climbed into his bed. As Tsugaru joined him, after neatly folding away the towel, Izaya wondered if he really should get this guy a different room. He wasn't clingy physically like Psyche, but the creepy voyeur factor was…. decidedly eerie. Constantly being observed made Izaya on edge since he preferred being the one doing the observing.

Izaya turned over to face Tsugaru again. He had his eyes closed but when he heard his master shift in bed, he immediately opened them again.

The informant stared at him silently, reaching out a hand to touch those damp blond locks of hair.

'He really does look like Shizu-chan… if he didn't have these blue eyes.' Izaya thought to himself. And Shizuo laying next to him calmly and staring back at him like this was… a weird feeling. A complicated feeling of desire to have Shizuo continue to look at him this way, yet at the same time, not wanting him to do so. Worse, Izaya knew that this man only looked like Shizuo, but was not _Shizuo._

"You said… your specific training was to woo women, right?"

Tsugaru nodded.

"I'm curious," Izaya's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Show it to me."

Tsugaru stared at Izaya for a second before he pulled himself up. Next to his side of the bed was the nightstand with the glasses case that held the replica of Shizuo's shades. He wordlessly took them out and put them on his face.

Shifting back next to him, Tsugaru asked seriously, "Did you want me to top this time?"

Izaya cackled at his question. "Sure. Whatever." Izaya realized because of what happened last night, it certainly would be quite dubious of Tsugaru to know what Izaya would want.

Tsugaru nodded as he shift over, straddling Izaya as the darker haired man laid on the bed comfortably, watching the blond's moves curiously.

First, Tsugaru leaned closer, his hands on Izaya's slender shoulders, both of his thumbs lightly rubbing the joints like a massage before he lightly kissed him on the side of his temple. Tsugaru placed another soft kiss on the side of his cheek. Then another one slightly under the jaw line. And then another.

Izaya frowned at such gentle kisses, not feeling them to be a turn on since they were too soft, barely touching him. Rather, it was frustrating to barely feel any of his lips.

Tsugaru's hands gracefully slid down from Izaya's shoulders and down near his rib cages. He glided his hands slightly upward to and thumbed Izaya's pink buds, eliciting a light moan out of him. Tsugaru led his trails of kisses down and down toward one of the nipples, drawing out a stuttering breath from Izaya with anticipation.

After peppering his master with kisses, silently Tsugaru slide his thumb over the nipple once more before he kissed the pink bud. After his kiss, Tsugaru finally gave him his fist lick. Izaya shivered at the contact and continued to shiver under him as the blond licked at the nipple that grew taunt with each lick.

"_Mmngh…_" Izaya shifted under Tsugaru when he switched his ministration to the other nipple, though this time he started to suck as well as lick.

"_Aaah…!_" the informant arched when the blond dipped his hand under his master and slid down his back, his fingertips gently massaging him. Tsugaru had found a pressure point that Izaya did not know he was sensitive to. Tsugaru fingered and circled that area just one more time to have Izaya gasp out loud even louder as he arched again.

After sucking on the nipples until they were perky, Tsugaru's kisses and sucking trailed lower and lower to his abdomen, lingering around his belly button to swirly his tongue on it. By now Izaya's legs twitched with each sensual touch, his fingers tangled into the blond strands, mewling for more.

By now Izaya's cock was semi-erect. However Tsugaru bypassed the obvious need and instead kissed his inner thigh.

"That's kinda cruel, don't you think?" Izaya's lips curled into a scornful smile.

"Do you want it, Izaya?" Tsugaru asked as he dragged his tongue from Izaya's inner thigh all the way up to his knee. Izaya shivered at the sensation as the trail of hot breath hit his cool saliva-covered skin. Watching Tsugaru stare down at him so seductively while looking like Shizuo was a major turn on. Izaya's cock agreed with a light twitch.

And Tsugaru had called him 'Izaya.'

'Ah… so he remembered the rules of the game.' Izaya thought to himself.

"And if I said yes, _Shizu-chan_" the informant spoke with emphasis deliberately. "Do I get any?"

Tsugaru smiled as his arm wrapped under the knee calves and fingered his kneecap softly. He leaned his face against the side of the leg and smiled.

"Maybe."

Something about the way he smiled made Izaya's heart yearn for him.

After placing a soft kiss on the side of his knee, Tsugaru leaned forward, his lips barely above Izaya's and asked, "What would do you want, Izaya?"

Izaya looked up confused, his eyes slightly hazy with lust. "What… I want?"

"Yes." Tsugaru's hand slid down sensually from the underside of the knee to his inner thigh, eliciting another shiver from his master.

No one had ever asked something so directly to Izaya before and thinking of even voicing his desires made the informant's cheek flush pink with the thought. It didn't help to have those words be said with Shizuo's face and voice either.

However Izaya always fought his shyness with a bold front. He couldn't do anything with his body's natural responses to flushing in embarrassment, so he hid behind his cocky smile and said, "I want a kiss."

Tsugaru smiled and Izaya's heart fluttered at seeing Shizuo's smile so up close. "As you wish, Izaya."

Tsugaru gave him a light peck on the lips.

Izaya blinked.

"Wait, _that's it?_" Izaya clearly voiced his disappointment as well as his surprise.

"Did you want, _more_ Izaya?" Tsugaru teased. Izaya's mouth almost parted as he thought, 'Since _when_ did he learn to _tease?_'

"Of course I want more! How is that even considered a kiss?" Izaya fumed.

"How much more?" Tsugaru's lips resembled a semi-giggle.

"A _lot_ more." Izaya scowled.

"How much is _a lot_ more?" Tsugaru kissed a corner of Izaya's lips.

Izaya struggled as he wondered how to say this without being ashamed.

"I want… tongue." Izaya whispered, half in disbelief that he had to _voice_ his needs. He knew Tsugaru needed to be told what to do but… Izaya had a feeling maybe this was just all a ploy.

"As you wish, Izaya." Tsugaru smiled as he licked on top of Izaya's lips.

"You're kidding me right…" Izaya's shoulders drooped, wondering if he had to teach this man how to kiss. He looked up at Tsugaru incredulously.

A light chuckle, and Tsugaru cupped both of his hands around his master's cheeks and chin and pulled him close for a deeper kiss. Izaya's mouth parted as he welcomed Tsugaru's soft tongue with a note of satisfaction, his stomach swirling with desires and lust. Tsugaru indeed was an expert kisser, his tongue wrapping around Izaya's, licking him and sucking him at the same time.

Izaya moaned as his hands and legs wrapped around Tsugaru, pushing his needy body upward to meet the toned body above. Their cocks were fully erect as they too met and rubbed against each other.

Tsugaru pulled away briefly and Izaya whimpered in disapproval.

"May I?"

"May I what?" Izaya frowned. Then he felt one of Tsugaru's hand between the inner joints of his thigh and his crotch.

"May I touch you here…?" Tsugaru asked softly, his lips brushing against Izaya's as he spoke due to their proximity.

"Yes…" Izaya breathed, his eyes too heavy with lust to remain open for long.

Tsugaru closed their lips together once more as his hand wrapped around both of their cocks and squeezed. Izaya arched into his touch as Tsugaru's hand started to pump their erections together with a slow massage.

Again Tsugaru pulled away despite Izaya's protest.

"Does it feel good, Izaya?"

Whatever protest Izaya had on his lips flew away and was instead replaced with more stammers.

"I…_haaa!_" Izaya's response was cut off as Tsugaru leaned to his side and licked his ear. Garbled moans escaped his lips when the blond continued to suck on the earlobe.

"Does this feel good, Izaya?" he asked again, his voice barely above a seductive whisper.

"Y-Yes…." Izaya managed to answer as his brains fumbled with trying to distinguish the sensations he was feeling on his ear, his nipple which Tsugaru was twirling his thumb over and his lower region which was currently being expertly massaged and rubbed with both of their dripping pre-cum.

Again Tsugaru's lips left his ear to trail kisses down his cheek, the corner of his lips, a peck on lips which Izaya wanted more of but didn't voice, and down the neck, his collar bone, a light suck on one of his nipple, down the middle, slick traces of his ribs, his abdomen and finally a kiss stopping right above his crotch.

The anticipation was physically painful as Izaya watched Tsugaru's blond hair stop right near his twitching cock, his mouth parted to show a hint of that teasing pink ready to lick him.

"May I?"

'Not this again…' Izaya's face flushed at seeing his cock twitch 'yes.'

"Y-yeah…" Izaya voiced his approval for Tsugaru to continue.

But instead of kissing and licking the needy throbbing cock, Tsugaru went even lower.

And licked his puckering entrance.

"_Hnnngh!_" Izaya bucked and gasped in surprise but Tsugaru's arms wrapped around his legs and firmly held him down. He continued to lick him, his nose buried deeply into Izaya's crotch as his tongue massaged his entrance.

"W-wait…! I… I didn't…mean… _Nngh…!_" Izaya gasped again when one arm around his leg left him to trace a finger down his back, especially down that line where Izaya was most sensitive. It earned Tsugaru a jolt from his master as well as a loud moan.

Tsugaru pulled away momentarily so he could flip Izaya to his side. The informant hugged his pillow and buried his face to stifle another moan as he felt a tongue enter inside him. The soft, velvety licking sent tremors up and down his spine as his legs weakly trembled, barely holding him up in a proper position.

"_Aaah… Aaaah! _N-no more… I… I can't…" Izaya gasped even louder as he felt the strong arm hold him up as the tongue moved inside him now, in and out of him. He could even feel an embarrassing flick of the tongue inside him as it spread apart his muscles.

"I… I meant I wanted you to… _hnng…._ t-touch me down there, you idiot!" Izaya managed to stammer out loud. Then he jolted when Tsugaru's fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked him even as the teasing tongue playfully fucked him from behind.

"Oh god…" Izaya closed his eyes and shivered as he was overloaded with sensation. After several slow and gentle strokes, Izaya arched as he released his first hot load into Tsugaru's hand. The blond cupped around his cock to catch his sticky sperm while the second hand continued to massage his balls and finger around the underside of his pink trembling head.

Once Tsugaru was done collecting all of his master's cum, he set him down. Izaya fell to his bed exhausted as he panted for breath.

Izaya lay there for few seconds as his chest heaved up and down with his eyes closed. After he caught some of his breath, he felt a hand turn his body so he was on his back again.

"_Aaah!_" Izaya jolted when he felt a sticky finger probe around his back entrance once more. He opened his eyes tiredly to see Tsugaru carefully massaging his hole before a finger entered inside.

"It's…. too early…" Izaya whined as he felt a second finger enter inside him. Izaya sighed when he realized that Tsugaru wasn't planning to relent.

"Y-you know… I do have lube. You could have asked…" Izaya moaned slightly when he felt the fingers scissoring him.

"Alright, where is it?" Tsugaru pulled his fingers out of his master. Izaya could feel his cock twitch despite how tired he was when he saw Shizuo's face lick at his own cum-covered fingers. The informant didn't think his face could flush any redder but it did.

"I-it's inside the drawer by the nightstand." Izaya looked away, avoiding Tsugaru's eye contact. Those blue shades did nothing to hide that intense gaze the blond gave him.

The smaller man could feel the whole bed shift under the weight as Tsugaru leaned over and checked the drawers. He found the lube and opened the cap. The scent of strawberry immediately filled the air.

Tsugaru admitted that it was strange to see that his master owned the pink lube with the heavy scent of strawberry since he didn't think his master was the type to own one. Regardless of his thoughts, he didn't voice his question. He had a vague idea why his master had it… considering Izaya had mentioned another name to him several times in passing.

He poured the pink goo onto his fingers then Tsugaru went back into his position to insert them inside Izaya. The informant bucked as his toes curled around the bed sheets. Tsugaru lathered his walls thoroughly as he encircled around the muscles to probe for his prostate.

"_AAAAH!_" Izaya arched immediately when Tsugaru poked at his sweet spot.

"Aah… so that's where it is…" Tsugaru's soft voice flowed into Izaya's ears like warm water brimming around his face in a swimming pool. Crimson eyes peeked up to see Tsugaru smile at him. Pouting, Izaya went back to closing his eyes shut, not liking Shizuo's face smile at him.

Izaya gasped into his pillow and held onto it tighter as two fingers massaged his prostate. After several thrusts, his cock was fully hard again as it bobbed up and down with need. Tsugaru's fingers made a hook and curled inside, enticing another gasp and a shuddering moan from his master.

"Do you like this, Izaya?" Tsugaru's soft voiced filled his ears again.

Izaya tightened his grip around his pillow and refused to answer as his ears turned red.

Tsugaru replied back as he pulled his fingers almost all the way out and spread him apart wide. Izaya shivered as Tsugaru's other hand wrapped around the one side of his butt cheeks to spread him apart even more.

Izaya closed his eyes and prepared himself as he felt a cock enter him slowly, feeling the fingers stretch him even further. When Tsugaru was almost all the way inside, he made a long thrust with his hip to bury himself all the way. Izaya bit his pillow and swallowed his moan.

Tsugaru waited for his master to adjust to him. Then he pried the pillow from Izaya's grip and tossed it on the floor. Izaya frowned as he looked up at his pet.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"I can't hear what you want Izaya… if you cover up your mouth."

"I don't want to tell you everything." Izaya protested with a slight pout.

"Well…" Tsugaru's thumb twirled over the pink head, causing Izaya to writhe. "I also want to see you, Izaya."

"You can see me perfectly fine." Izaya mumbled as he looked away.

"And…" a hand caressed Izaya's cheek and slowly turned him to face forward. "I want you to see me, Izaya."

Izaya's eyes flickered around the room, wandering everywhere but those azure eyes behind those blue shades.

"Izaya… don't look away," Tsugaru whispered as his hand firmly held him in place. He moved his hip, pulling out half way before he buried himself inside again with a thrust. Izaya snapped his eyes shut and moaned as his prostate was pressed hard.

"Don't close your eyes Izaya. Look at me." Tsugaru whispered again, his lips lightly kissing him. Izaya hazily opened his eyes, his body shivering with pleasure as he felt Tsugaru's cock slowly move in and out of him, each time brushing against his prostate gently now. Tsugaru had already figured out where his sweet spot was and each thrust showed that he didn't plan to miss it.

Confused with hazy euphoria and desires, Izaya whispered, "Shizu-chan…" as Tsugaru continued to increase his pace and deliver him sweet pleasure.

"I love you Izaya…" Tsugaru's voice that sounded too similar to Shizuo whispered as he kissed his lips softly again.

"I love you very much."

Izaya moaned as he bucked under each thrust, shivering at each love confession. His mind told him that this wasn't Shizuo and that they were just playing a game. Part of him hated himself for this and yet part of him desired to play longer even though he knew it would burn him later.

"D-don't say that." Izaya managed to stay, though his voice cracked and squeaked as he panted. The throbbing cock inside him was thrusting stronger and his legs wrapped around the hard body above him weakly.

"I love you very much, Izaya." Tsugaru said it again, not obeying him just like last night.

"I-I said don't…!" Izaya spoke a bit louder but he was soon cut off by Tsugaru's kiss. Their breaths were hot as their tongues mingled. The informant realized that he really wanted more despite his logic screaming at him that he needed to stop. But the alarms were drowned by the waves of pleasure. Izaya could feel himself falling into the warm waters that enveloped his body, his mind drowning further into the dream-like state as he felt Shizuo's arms around him protectively and securely.

"I love you, Izaya."

Izaya didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a tongue licking the side of his cheeks. His eyes continued to follow Shizuo's, those eyes behind the blue shades gentle and loving.

It didn't take long for Izaya to come again as the entire world turned white with blinding pleasure and his inside was filled with a hot load of cum.

Throughout the whole time, Tsugaru never lost his eye contact and Izaya was mesmerized by his fervent gaze, lost in his world until the orgasm hit him.

Filled with euphoria after their passionate heat, Izaya promptly fell asleep, still lost in his dream mixed with his desired reality as he cuddled next to the blond who was the mirror image of Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

_Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. I hope I made it up with a super long chapter + smut?_

_Miako6 : WOW i'm REALLY flattered! *hearts!* erm... i'm happy you liked dying message! It's one of my favorite fics I wrote though I know most people don't give it a try since it's a bit weird. Thank you!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

The next morning, Tsugaru's kimono and haori arrived. Izaya watched as Tsugaru wore them. He seemed mildly pleased with his new outfit, which translated to "ecstatically excited" in Tsugaru's language since the man rarely showed any extreme emotions.

However Izaya watched him with bitterness. The man seriously looked like a carbon copy of certain blond Japanese and it only agitated the informant every time he saw Tsugaru in that outfit. The exact outfit that Shizuo had worn a month ago.

It did not make things easier that Izaya's exploration into Tsugaru's 'particular skills' only left him hollow and empty, twisted with longing and at the same time hatred for that desire. Izaya hated himself for wanting more of it and that hatred transferred into hating the very man who made him _feel_ that disdainful yearning.

And that was what prompted the bullying. It started with something small, such as Izaya forcing Tsugaru to do the harder work, or things that obviously were not necessary. The list ran from cleaning the kitchen or the toilet all the way to 'accidentally' dropping a pile of papers on the floor and asking Tsugaru to reorganize them. Several times Izaya would order Tsugaru to make something for him to eat and after a bite, he would toss it away saying it was disgusting.

Izaya would purposefully knock things down for Tsugaru to clean up, or make more mess while he was in the process of completing his never-ending tasks. Izaya made rude and snappy comments and he was quick with them as he was with his wits as he accused Tsugaru of being 'slow' or 'dumb'.

Namie did notice the small irritation of her employer but did not intervene since it did not interest her at all as usual.

Sometimes Izaya asked for impossible tasks to be completed. Fully knowing that it was fall, Izaya gave Tsugaru money in search of strawberries that were out of season. And the money Izaya gave to Tsugaru was noticeably very little, clearly it would be impossible for Tsugaru to buy the said item with the market price.

That day, Tsugaru did not return for 8 hours. Izaya was testy as he sat in front of his desk, drumming his fingers as he stared unfocused at his work. He continuously paced around his studio or randomly got up to check meaningless things around the flat. Namie rolled her eyes at the apparent anxiety and concern that her boss showed despite his moody and snappy behavior toward the blond.

It was after Namie had finished her work and left, unconcerned with her employer's apprehension when Tsugaru returned late.

"Where have you been?" Izaya lashed at him as soon as he opened the door. Tsugaru's eyes remained calm and his expression still as he held a small basket of strawberries.

"And… where did you get _that?_" Izaya exclaimed as he pointed at the guilty strawberries accusingly.

"There was a kind lady I found and I explained my situation, that I really needed those strawberries…" Tsugaru started, not going into details of how many hours it took him to finally find someone nice enough to listen to his story. "And she allowed me to work at her shop for the day to earn it."

Izaya fumed. "And you didn't bother to call me and let me know _why_ it took you this long?"

"I apologize. I didn't realize you were worried and was waiting for…"

Izaya cut him off sharply, "I wasn't _worried!_ I was just…" Izaya searched for words with irritation. "…hungry for strawberries and grew impatient!"

"I apologize master." Tsugaru meant it sincerely.

Izaya stared up at those eyes who continued to stare back at him peacefully. The informant couldn't believe that this man still remained unaffected, he wasn't angry at him or irritated by his selfish requests.

Grabbing the strawberries, Izaya yelled, "Well you're sleeping outside for being _late_!" and slammed the door shut.

Tsugaru sat next to the door and waited until the morning when Namie came back for work and opened the door to let him in.

Even then, Tsugaru did not go inside until Izaya yelled at him to come back inside, embarrassed by his selfish actions and being seen by his secretary.

* * *

Izaya's abuse grew worse day by day. His tantrums were spontaneous as well as nonsensical. Namie rolled her eyes but kept herself out of it as she grumbled about how at least women only have one week of PMS per month but men didn't even have a limit to when it'd end.

Izaya's irritation and his need to abuse the blond grew exactly because Tsugaru took the abuse so calmly. He never blamed Izaya nor complained. He always did his work to the best of his abilities and apologized for not trying even harder to complete the task even after he had done it further than anyone else would have the patience.

It only reminded Izaya even more of how Tsugaru was trained to deal with older, whiny, spoiled women.

The worst part of the whole ordeal was that Tsugaru was the splitting image of Heiwajima Shizuo. This made Izaya want to hurt him and also yearn for him to take the abuse and love him despite it. It made Izaya want Tsugaru to come back to him no matter how hurt he was. It made Izaya want Tsugaru to break down even though he never did. Yet Izaya didn't also want to completely break the man either. Izaya continued to push his limits and test his waters, seeing how far he could go with Tsugaru, which was pretty far considering the patience of that man along with his deep adorations for Izaya. It was beyond human comprehension, almost equal to that of how many innovative ways Izaya thought of to hurt him.

During the day Izaya was abusive but at night, it was a 180 turn around. Izaya always asked for the sweetest sex in bed, spoiling himself senseless with how Tsugaru loved him all the while calling him by another blond's name. Tsugaru too almost seem to be a different person by night and day. During the day he remained mostly quiet, emotionless servant similar to a piece of furniture at some point. However, during the night he was a romantic gentleman as he lavished his master with affection. Their double life continued and even Izaya had a hard time living with his hypocrite self.

Tsugaru's face was a constant reminder to him that Shizuo and Psyche had left him.

Tsugaru's face was also his reminder of how wretched a coward he was as he lashed out at the wrong blond man as his own form of small and petty revenge.

One day, getting sick of seeing Shizuo's face stare down at him, Izaya could not stand it anymore.

"I _hate_ your face!" Izaya yelled at him randomly one night. Namie had gone home and Tsugaru was finishing up the last bit of organization he had to do. Izaya was on his computer and could not stand it anymore as he could feel Tsugaru's eyes burn a hole into his back. That stare was more than a sore thumb. He knew Tsugaru did not judge him, but _that face did_.

"I wish you would… burn it off or something!" Izaya huffed as he leaned against his hand as his arm was propped up on his desk.

Tsugaru did not say anything as he stared at his master for a moment. Then quietly he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

Izaya peered over curiously, the silence loud in his ear. He got up, wondering what Tsugaru was doing in his kitchen after his random outburst. He heard the gas stove turning on.

Suddenly feeling fear creep to his chest, he ran to the kitchen and stared in horror as Tsugaru was near the stove and was about to lean his face directly into the fire.

"STOP!"

Izaya jumped and hurled himself on top of the kimono-clad blond, both of them tumbling to the floor.

Tsugaru remained on the floor expressionless while Izaya quickly got up to inspect the man.

"The hell were you thinking Tsugaru! You could have burned your face off!" he screamed at the blond who's front bangs were slightly singed.

Tsugaru looked up at his master, honestly confused.

"Isn't that what you wanted, master?"

Izaya's jaws dropped as he gawked at the man who had taken his wish _literally_ just to please him. He grabbed the front of the kimono and pulled him up as he started screaming into his face.

"_NO _you idiotic Neanderthal!" Izaya shouted into his face, the same name he used on exclusively to Heiwajima Shizuo until now. "Don't you _dare_ ruin your face! Do you know how much it cost me to buy you? 500 million yen!_ FIVE HUNDRED! _How the fuck are you going to pay me back if your face is burned to crisp? Hell, do you _want_ me to live with a man with a burned face, see him every day, every night? Do you really think I'll even _keep_ you here if you're ugly and disgusting? Aren't you afraid I'd throw you out and-!"

Izaya paused from spewing out his anger when he saw Tsugaru smile up at him.

"What the hell, why are you smiling you dumbass!"

"I love you, master." He said simply as he still smiled at him fondly.

Izaya's face flushed pink as he dropped his clutch in front of the kimono and got up, grumbling as he walked away and back to his work.

However Izaya remembered one thing.

Tsugaru was serious when he was about to burn his face. He wasn't planning to stop until Izaya impeded the process.

Izaya shivered at the magnitude of power he had over this man.

* * *

Few more days passed by. Izaya's abuse continued to grow worse even as his heart softened a bit. It was because he could feel his heart softening towards the man that his mistreatment grew worse day by day.

It grew to a point where Namie decided to intervene.

Perhaps it was because Saki and Kida were not there which meant more workload for the discontented secretary, but she was fed up with the whole 'unmentionable' affair a floating at her work space. Or perhaps it was because her boss continued to neglect his work and spaced off often. Possibly it was both. Whatever the case was, Namie had enough and she slammed her foot down.

Startled out of his empty daydreaming, Izaya straightened up in his chair just a bit and turned just his head to face his dissatisfied secretary.

"Yes, Namie-san?"

"You're pathetic."

Namie's bluntly shot straight through his heart. They both knew which topic she was talking about. Playing the 'dumb' card with Namie wouldn't work and Izaya knew this better than anyone.

"Namie-san. I don't interfere with peculiarities of your relationship so please stay out of-"

"Well, I don't let my _private matters_ interfere with my _work._" Namie huffed, cutting right in.

"I am _not_ letting it interfere with my-"

Namie leaned over and quickly clicked on Izaya's keyboard, 'alt-tab', switching over to the next window screen that flipped from his half-finished work to 6 surveillance cameras that was monitoring Tsugaru waiting outside in the rain.

"Uh-huh. Right. I know you could have finished that form you are working on if you weren't _'busy'_ staring at _him._"

"I don't complain about you staring at Seiji-kun's photos all day so-"

Namie slammed her hands on Izaya's desk, cutting him off once again.

"Izaya-san." Namie's eyes narrowed. "It's December now."

"Yes. So?"

"It's not just any rain. It's _freezing_ rain today."

"Yes I know."

"That _thing_ has been waiting outside for you for 5 hrs."

"Mhm. Yeah that's about right."

"Aren't you gonna go _get it?_"

Izaya shrugged as he stared at Tsugaru waiting outside at the entrance of a mall building. He was only wearing his kimono and haori, while everyone were bundled up from head to toe. Few people who passed by him had shown concerned and asked if he wanted a hat, gloves or an umbrella but he would kindly smile back at them and refuse. Some of them asked if he needed a ride home but Tsugaru would reply back that he was waiting for someone and that he was fine.

Izaya had dumped him there in the afternoon, saying he needed to shop for some things in the mall inside and told him to wait for him. Then he snuck out the back door and watched from the warmth of his studio what Tsugaru would do.

And true to his word, Tsugaru did not budge from the entrance, the harsh wind blowing rain onto him as he was wet and frozen from his head to toe as he stood waiting for his master.

He never went inside. He never sat down. He never accepted anything from the strangers nor took their offers to help him.

Izaya frowned a bit before he flipped the screen of his computer back to his 'work.'

"It's still none of your business, Namie-san."

"Suit yourself. I'm done with work so I'm leaving." With a shrug, the young woman took her bags and left. She tried her best, she thought to herself. It would be up to her own boss' discretion to listen to her or not. It irritated Namie to watch someone show such awkwardness towards consensual love. The love she longed for but knew she could never have.

'How pathetic.' Namie thought as she got in the elevator. 'That man actually _loves_ you back and you don't even use it to your advantage and push him away. If he was Seiji...'

She sighed as she leaned back against the walls of the elevator.

"If he was Seiji, I would have never let him go."

Izaya drummed his fingers on his desk, staring blankly at the screen. Few minutes after Namie left, his fingers hesitated before he switched his screen to Tsugaru's cameras again.

It was boring to watch really. He didn't do anything as he stood there in the cold. He stood there under-dressed in the freezing weather as if he was trying to get a hypothermia.

It should be a boring film but Izaya could not look away from it. It shouldn't affect him at all but his heart throbbed painfully with each passing minute.

Izaya sighed deeply before he got up and threw on his long fur coat and grabbed the umbrella as he headed out.

He did not even bother to go back inside the mall's back entrance to come back out the front as if he had been shopping inside the entire time. Izaya walked up to Tsugaru, umbrella in hand, coming from the direction of his home purposefully. The streets were clear as everyone had gone home. The mall had closed a good hour ago.

With the rain pitter pattering softly on the umbrella, Izaya stood in front of Tsugaru quietly. Tsugaru looked up, shivering but still standing as he smiled at him. The small informant grew angry at seeing his smile. This was unnatural. Anyone should have been angry at him. That should be the norm.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked coldly.

"Master..." Tsugaru spoke, his blue lips slightly shivering as he stood happily now that his master had come to pick him up. However, Izaya raised his voice in anger.

"I said, _what_ are you doing?"

Tsugaru looked at him slightly confused. He honestly did not understand why his master was angry when he had done exactly what he wanted.

"The mall is closed." Izaya's cold voice continued. "Obviously I wasn't inside. You knew that didn't you?"

Tsugaru nodded.

"Then why didn't you come home?"

"Because you told me to stay." he said simply.

"So you stayed? In the freezing cold all because I said that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... I believed you wanted me to wait for you, master."

"What if I _didn't _come to pick you up?" Izaya's voice was near hysterical while Tsugaru remained calm, his hair dripping with a frozen mixture of rain and ice.

"Because I believed... you'd come. Master."

The umbrella shifted downward, covering Izaya's face from Tsugaru's view. Tsugaru tilted his head, wondering what was wrong with his master.

The umbrella shivered and trembled slightly as Izaya held it above him. Tsugaru waited, slightly pondering what he should do.

After a few moments, Izaya looked up at Tsugaru. The blond briefly saw his master's red face with his eyes brimming with tears before he tossed the umbrella to the ground and threw his arms around him. Tsugaru panicked as he quickly raised his arms over Izaya's head, trying to shield his master from the rain.

"M-master... you shouldn't hug me. You'll get wet..." Tsugaru said with worry.

"You fucking idiot! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Izaya was quietly sobbing into the already wet kimono. Tsugaru's eyed the young master silently as he continued to hold his arms above the raven head. Izaya looked up and his raised his hands to touch Tsugaru's pale cheeks. The blond flinched at the hot touch while Izaya's lips trembled at how cold those cheeks were.

The informant lifted himself up as he stood on his tip toe and locked his lips with Tsugaru, his cold lips parting to welcome his master. Izaya felt the frozen tongue slowly warm up to him, their breath mingling puffs as the kiss grew deeper and hotter. Izaya's kiss burned but Tsugaru did not flinch away as his tongue gladly accepted his master.

Tsugaru's hand quivered slightly as he still held them above Izaya's head. Never in his life did Tsugaru desperately wish he could hold his master and not let him go. But regardless of his real wish, Tsugaru held his arms above Izaya like an umbrella to protect him from the rain.

By the time both of them arrived home, both were shivering wet, Tsugaru more than Izaya. When Tsugaru tried to get a towel to warm up his master, Izaya would have none of it. The informant turned on the water to cool and forced Tsugaru in it. Then he slowly warmed up the water to room temperature so he wouldn't burn Tsugaru with the sudden temperature change. Tsugaru sat there quietly as Izaya got in the tub too, chiding him ceaselessly about his carelessness as he washed that blond locks with shampoo. Tsugaru closed his eyes and just nodded happily.

After the warm bath, Tsugaru wore his clean spare kimono and laid in bed with his master who did not move an inch away from him to keep him warm. It was hard to fall asleep as Tsugaru's heart bubbled with so much happiness, it almost hurt his soul. So instead he decided to watch his master sleep for few hours until finally exhaustion took over.

Regardless of how Izaya did his best to warm up Tsugaru, in the end both of them caught a severe cold to Namie's dismay. In the end she yelled at them both while she covered them up with thick blankets and forced nasty liquid cold medicines down their throat (more so Izaya than Tsugaru who quietly accepted his medicine, while the infamous informant made himself all the more difficult for his young and _kind_ secretary.)

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Readers-Section : Ah t__hank you. I normally think Psyche and Tsugaru are kinda boring characters lol (requitted love stories are boring in general than unrequitted love with drama pfff) so I gave them personality faults sorta. can't have them be toooo perfect. pff_

_Aihara-Yuki : what can i say... i am a perv and i like smut? lol... Thank you for liking 'Dying Message' I really loved writing that fic!_

_Allen Nara : haha... yeah... it's gonna take awhile before shizuo and izaya get together... since that means it'll be the end of the fic pff. thanks for liking it despite it!_

_Shizuo 'Tsugaru' Heiwajima : WOW thank you for reviewing so many chapters! Tsugaru huh ~~ *hearts* nice name! [Chapter Eight was a bit disappointing, but only because Izaya interrupted Shizu and Psyche,] - AHAHAHAHA because Izaya interrupted? XD that was funny. Oh and Shizuo and Izaya knows each other's cell phone in the anime. Shizuo knows where izaya lives in the anime... i thought it wouldn't be strange if Izaya (an informant) would know where Shizuo lives. also, the parts where you felt sorry for psyche made me giggle since your name is "Tsugaru"_

_Shimotaku-chan: Nah, i appreciate your comment! I smiled reading it. Unfortunately i can't say yes or no since it's a spoiler~_

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You guys make me smile when i'm tired and stressed (hugz)!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

[Back to the 2nd day when Psyche came home with Shizuo]

"Welcome home, Shizuo-san!" Psyche opened the door and welcomed his new master in. Shizuo blushed faintly at the sight of Psyche wearing his one size larger shirt, pants and apron over it while holding a spatula.

"Sorry I borrowed your clothes. I was having mine laundered. Oh and dinner is ready! I hope you don't mind that I cleaned up your place while you were gone." Psyche was bubbly as he bounced back to the kitchen. One sniff of the air told Shizuo that he was rather hungry.

"I'm sorry I'm not a very good cook. I don't know a lot but I did my best!" Psyche smiled as he bounced around.

Shizuo had a strange sense of emotion in his chest. It felt nice to come home when there was someone waiting for you with dinner all prepared.

Psyche placed the grilled fish along with rice and miso soup. It was a simple dinner but it was hell of a lot better than convenient store's packed lunches. It had a very homey feeling.

Psyche asked about how the day at work was and Shizuo shrugged and said a few things such as punching a guy or two. But to the young man, it was all very exciting and asked even more questions wanting to hear more details.

After awhile, Shizuo switched the subject. "Psyche… I don't think it's a good idea for you to be too dependent of me."

Psyche stiffened at such a direct statement. "What do you mean Shizuo-san?"

"I mean… I think you should be more independent. You never went to school right? I guess it might be hard but being stuck at home all day isn't very good. Umm… maybe you can get a small job or something?"

"You… don't want me to stay with you? You don't like me anymore?" Psyche's eyes widened and already those large eyes were brimming with tears.

"N-no! That's not what I mean! I mean, you should go out and make some friends! Not stay cooped up here. It's… really not good for you." Shizuo tried again. He knew he himself was awkward with people but he wanted to give this young man a chance.

"…" Psyche looked saddened as he lowered his chopsticks, his eyes staring down at his bowl.

"Look, I'm _not_ kicking you out Psyche. I just think… you should try to catch up with what you've missed out in life."

"This is… part of this _freedom_ you speak of, Shizuo-san?"

"Yeah… kinda…"

Psyche sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll try it Shizuo-san."

Shizuo sighed in relief.

There was an awkward silence as Shizuo sat in his chair and watched Psyche do the dishes after they ate.

"Did you want some help?" Shizuo offered, watching his small back.

Psyche shook his head. "No, I like doing the dishes."

Shizuo sighed. It was not normal for anyone to _like_ doing dishes.

'He really needs another hobby…' Shizuo thought. He wanted to show Psyche how fun life could be.

Shizuo retired for the night. As he got into his pajamas, he briefly wondered about their sleeping arrangements.

"Maybe I should sleep on the sofa…" Shizuo thought to himself.

"Shizuo-san!" Psyche came running now and hugged him from behind. He seemed to be happy again, their past heavy talk forgotten.

"I should buy you some clothes…" Shizuo said as he turned around.

"But I like wearing this." Psyche said as he pointed at Shizuo's clothes that was obviously too large on him. He was drowning in it, in a cute sort of way.

Shizuo looked away, feeling his face growing hot at the thought.

"Anyways, I'll give you the bed for the night. I'll take the sofa. I'll try to think of a way to get a new futon or a bed. Sorry my place is kinda cramped…" Shizuo paused from his talk as he stared down at Psyche, he was looking up at him as he was about to burst into tears.

"Y-you really don't like me Shizuo-san? Do you hate me that much?"

"W-what? No! Where did this come from?"

"B-but you want to sleep separately!"

"Of course we should sleep separately, I mean… the bed's kinda small… don't you want to… umm…"

"No! I want to sleep together!" Psyche pouted and hugged tighter.

Shizuo was at a loss for words as Psyche cuddled, burying his face into the back of the debt collector, his arms around the man tightening into a squeeze like a panda.

"… look. Just because I'm not sleeping with you… wait that sounds wrong. Uhh.. just because we're not sleeping together doesn't mean… wait.. that sounds wrong too."

Shizuo sighed.

"Okay, fine. We'll sleep together for now."

Psyche jumped for joy.

"I still think… it's a bad idea…" Shizuo frowned as he made for his bed.

As soon as they were in bed, Psyche crawled on top of Shizuo and straddled him. Before Shizuo could even ask why, Psyche placed his arms around the debt collector's neck and kissed.

That stunned Shizuo.

Psyche's soft lips pressed lightly against the blond as his tongue licked his lips moist. The raven haired man sucked on his lips, begging for entry.

"W-wait, Psyche!" Shizuo pushed the man off of him. Psyche stopped, wondering what Shizuo wanted.

"W-what was that for?" Shizuo spluttered. Psyche looked confused.

"What was what for?"

"Y-you kissed me! And you didn't do anything to apologize for!"

"Of course. I love you." Psyche said simply.

Shizuo's mouth gaped open. Then he shook his head.

"Wait. I think we should take one step at a time…" Shizuo hadn't even confessed yet. And something felt really off about this. He should be happy. He should be glad. Yet something was really wrong. It wasn't the same bubbly feeling he had felt when he was with Psyche. Everything felt unnatural and forced.

"You don't love me, Shizuo-san?" Psyche's magenta eyes darkened with sadness as his shoulders drooped.

"I… well, this is all kind of sudden…" Shizuo hesitated. True, he thought he loved Psyche. Why else would he go through all that pain and trouble to free him? Even though he hated violence more than anything.

A small thought popped into Shizuo's head again. A fear that always lurked in the darkest corner of his mind.

That he did all this just to spite Izaya.

Now that Psyche was all over him, Shizuo hesitated. He wasn't sure if Shizuo himself truly loved this man, or was under an illusion that he did. He wondered if this was just an excuse to get back at Orihara Izaya.

Worst, he was worried if he was attracted to Psyche because of his physical similarities of the infamous informant he thought he hated. More so because Psyche was such a cuter guy except he looked exactly like Orihara Izaya. Psyche kept reminding him of Izaya's existence.

He wondered if he had just wished Izaya acted cuter like Psyche, and was actually not in love with the mirror-image of his enemy, but just wanted to fantasize about Izaya being kinder man.

A softer man with a tender heart who hid that weaker side of him in fear of being looked down upon.

Shizuo gulped as he looked up at Psyche, who looked so much like Izaya. And he looked as if he was about to cry.

"L-look. I think we're… going a bit too fast."

"B-but I love you!"

"Y-yeah but well…"

"So you don't love me?"

"I…" Shizuo hesitated. Did he love him? Did he not know? What was he really feeling? All he knew was that something was really wrong and very off about the whole situation. Psyche never acted so forward sexually. He was cute and friendly and his kisses were always innocent and apologetic.

That kiss just now was anything _but_ innocent. It was seductive and sensual.

It didn't help that Shizuo's groin stirred immediately despite his mind screaming at him with all kinds of warnings.

"I don't hate you." Shizuo said, because that part was at least true. "Believe me."

Psyche's eyes softened as he cuddled, burying his face on his shoulder.

"I love you Shizuo-san. Please don't let me go." Psyche cupped Shizuo's face and kissed him again. Shizuo's heart pounded so hard, he thought his heart would jump out of his chest.

"I love you."

Psyche's gentle words reached Shizuo's ears and his soft lips touched his own. The face of Orihara Izaya that he hated looking down at him longingly and the voice that would grate his ears calling out to him so tenderly as he whispered a mantra of "I love you"s confused Shizuo.

'This is Psyche._ Psyche_!' Shizuo tried to shake the thought of the flea out of his head and concentrate. But it was hard. The image of Izaya did not leave him whether he closed his eyes or opened them. Psyche looked like the exact splitting image of Izaya, minus the cocky attitude and smirk.

It did not help at all because when Izaya had pretended to be Psyche, he had made the exact same faces.

Both faces of Psyche and Izaya now overlapped in Shizuo's mind as he was reminded again of that night at the festival. Shizuo tried to wrap his mind around it, explaining to himself over and over this wasn't Izaya. This was Psyche. And he loved Psyche.

Right?

He had endured violence just to bring him back. He had endured pain to set him free.

Or did Shizuo hate Izaya so much that he went through that length to…

Shizuo's thought broke when Psyche stopped kissing him, lowered himself and licked at his exposed cock. The blond gasped, shocked out of his mind at the sensation. His mind was so out of it, he didn't even feel Psyche slip down his pajamas.

"P-Psyche, wai- _nngh..!_" Shizuo groaned as Psyche wrapped his fingers around his engorged cock and stroked while his tongue licked him up and down the shaft. His deft thumb rubbed at the sensitive head, while he sucked expertly on his testicles.

"S-shit…!" Shizuo could barely think anymore as his heavy lidded eyes barely opened, watching the young man suck and lick at his exposed flesh like delicious candy. Psyche's cheeks were flushed light pink and the way his tongue licked him up only made Shizuo's cock harder at the sight.

Psyche was indeed very good. He watched carefully at which areas Shizuo twitched and moaned, memorizing it and expertly balanced where and how to lick and suck until the blond groaned, exploding his load into Psyche's mouth.

Shizuo panted, watching with even more fascination as Psyche sucked him dry and then poured the rest of the cum back onto his hand. Slipping out of his pants, the young man straddled the blond once more and spread his rear cheeks with his own sticky fingers, slipping them inside. Shizuo sucked in his breath as he watched the show, Psyche on his knees and moaning as he prepped himself up for his master. Shizuo's tired cock twitched at the sight with renewed vitality.

With a smile, Psyche spread his hole and placed himself above Shizuo's erection. The blond and the raven haired-man groaned simultaneously as Psyche lowered himself, his fingers still stretching him apart as he did so.

Psyche waited only briefly to get adjusted to Shizuo. "Shizuo-san… is kinda big…" he said with a staggering breath. This only made Shizuo's face flushed even more at his words.

"Well… I…" but he was cut off again by another groan as Psyche began to move, riding him up and down. With his hands on Shizuo's toned stomach, Psyche began to move his hips, his panting aroused face close to the blond's. Shizuo's chest heaved deeply, his cock fully erected again as he watched Izaya's face flush and his voice whimper with desires and need.

Finally giving up, since Psyche had already given himself fully to him, Shizuo gently brushed back those locks of raven hair and placed his hand behind the back of his neck. Pulling him close, they locked lips, their tongues mingling as Psyche sucked on him hungrily.

Shizuo groaned again because Psyche was a really good kisser, his ass squeezing down on Shizuo's cock as he moved. Feeling the need to thrust faster, Shizuo switched positions, Psyche's back on the bed sheets as he held onto his thighs, spreading him wider as he pounded his hips forward, in and out of that tight ring of muscle.

Psyche writhed and moaned, his fingers tightening around the sheets as he cried out Shizuo's name, panting and gasping. Shizuo couldn't help thinking how he looked so much like Izaya from that night of the fireworks as Shizuo thrust into the body that was exactly the same, with the same aroused face.

Not long after, Shizuo groped at those pale supple thighs and came hard, filling Psyche with his cum as the raven haired man's sperm splashed onto his stomach.

Moaning as orgasm hit him hard, Shizuo fell back onto the bed, sleep heavily consuming him.

Psyche tangled his limbs with the blond, snuggling even with his thighs dripping wet with sticky cum as he closed his eyes happily.

* * *

The next morning Shizuo woke up with a shock.

Psyche was covered in bruises.

Well not particularly covered. But everywhere Shizuo had touched, there were obvious bruised marks in the shape of Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo winced as he looked at Psyche who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. The moment Shizuo woke up, he had practically screamed in shock, waking up the sleeping man.

"What is it Shizuo-san?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shizuo cringed, slightly moving away. He didn't even want to touch Psyche anymore, afraid that even his light brush would damage the fragile man. Shizuo wasn't sure if he lost himself in the passion of that night or not. He didn't think he was being aggressive at all, but those marks said otherwise.

"Said what?"

"T-that… I was hurting you."

"You didn't, Shizuo-san."

"Of course I did! Look at yourself!"

Psyche looked down at his bruised body.

"It's okay. I'm trained to endure a lot of pain. It didn't hurt that much really."

"That's not the point here!"

Shizuo let out a staggering sigh.

"This won't do. We'll need a separate sleeping arrangements." Shizuo decided as he got up.

"NO!" Psyche jumped on his back and clung desperately.

"No, no! No! I don't want to! Don't hate me Shizuo-san! Don't push me away!" Psyche started to cry again and Shizuo was at a loss as to what he should do.

"Look, I'm not pushing you away." Shizuo hesitated before he placed his hands on top of Psyche's which had wrapped around him.

"I… just don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me."

Shizuo frowned. "Yes I did."

"You'll hurt me more if you don't sleep with me!"

Psyche's words rang true to Shizuo. If Psyche was like this then it would hurt Psyche even more if Shizuo had run away from him this way.

Shizuo sighed.

"Alright. But give me some time to… at least get over this problem. I'm really afraid to touch you right now. Either way, I'll be late for work."

Psyche sniffled but slowly released Shizuo. Still clinging onto Shizuo's back shirt, Psyche asked, "You wouldn't throw me away, would you, Shizuo-san?"

Those words strangely sounded painful. Shizuo briefly wondered if being sold from Izaya had really hurt this man more than he had let on. His cheerful outer appearance was so misleading.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do anything dumb like that."

Then he remembered.

Izaya.

Did Izaya too get bruised that night? Shizuo was much more aggressive and relentless that time.

Curious and feeling the need to change the subject away from the sleeping arrangements, Shizuo turned to face Psyche and held him close.

"Hey, I was wondering… umm… that night… at the festival. Why did you switch places with Izaya?"

"Because he told me to." Psyche looked up and spoke clearly. Shizuo searched his eyes but they hinted no sadness.

"You do anything he tells you to?"

"Of course. He's my master."

Shizuo forced to swallow a growl.

"Okay… fine. So you went home?"

"Yeah."

Shizuo half wanted to ask what Psyche really wanted but he had a feeling that this man probably didn't even really know what to answer. Hopefully, Shizuo would be able to slowly heal him and erase the existence of Izaya within.

"Alright, well… this might be a weird question but… did… Izaya… have bruises that night too?"

"Bruises? Yeah he did, though I didn't really realize until later." Psyche again spoke without much thought. He didn't seem to have found it weird that Izaya came home with bruises. "He was limping too. And though I expected him to scold me or punish me, he sort of went straight to bed."

"Why didn't you… realize until later?" Shizuo asked, curious again. So he had hurt the man after all. He felt strangely vindicated in hearing that though at the same time, guilty.

"Well, as my punishment, he wouldn't let me sleep with him for a week so I couldn't tell. He had a few bandages but it wasn't until a week later I saw Izaya fully nude so…"

"Huh…" Shizuo winced. It confirmed that Psyche did sleep with Izaya, and the thought was painful. He wanted to hold Psyche tighter but was still afraid to bruise him further.

"Shizuo-san, you'll be late if you don't take your shower now." Psyche spoke up, breaking the debt collector's thoughts. "I'll wash your back!" Psyche chimed happily.

"I think I'll wash on my own, thanks." Shizuo declined, thinking if Psyche had jumped in the shower with him, they would be doing something more than simply taking a shower together.

As Shizuo got into the shower, he thought to himself, 'I wonder if the flea was so hurt he didn't sleep with Psyche for a week so he could heal. It would make sense for him to not show his weakness to anyone, even to someone like Psyche…'

With the warm water washing away the dirt and feeling much more refreshed, Shizuo took a deep breath. 'I should stop thinking about Izaya. For now, I have to work with Psyche.' He had a lot to do to and a lot to teach to the young man. Shizuo forced himself not to get distracted at the thought of him hurting Izaya and mused about what he could teach to Psyche instead.

* * *

One of the first things Shizuo asked, not commanded, Psyche to do was to try to get a job. This is hard considering Psyche had no proper paper works to show his citizenship. And Shizuo out right said no to Psyche getting into any underground business.

So Psyche looked for part time work that perhaps students did where they were given cash for working one hour. Wearing his white fluffy coat with his pink buttons, he asked shop after shop for work. All of them turned them down when Psyche said he had no other previous job experience. Feeling down casted, Psyche returned home and tried again the next day.

Every night, Shizuo refused Psyche's sexual advances. On the third night, Psyche finally broke down and cried. He felt pathetic and useless since he couldn't even get one thing right. He couldn't make Shizuo happy. He couldn't find a proper job because he was useless. He couldn't satisfy Shizuo physically. There was only so much Psyche could handle before he couldn't take it anymore.

Shizuo hugged the crying man and pat him on the back.

"Hey, stop crying. It hurts me to see you cry."

Hearing that Psyche tried his best to stop but the dam was already broken.

"Y-you don't love me anymore…" Psyche hic-cuped as he buried his face on his shoulders.

"T-that's not true…" Shizuo sighed. He himself was feeling confused and he really needed time to sort it out. It wasn't working out at all that Psyche was practically throwing himself in front of him when he needed his space.

"I do love you as a friend. That's definitely for sure. Possibly more than a friend time to time." Shizuo admitted he had felt attractions to him several times in the past few months he had known Psyche. He was still scared of touching the man. Even holding him like this gave Shizuo a feeling of self-hate, but he was doing his best to overcome it. He was still very afraid to hurt him, but he also knew he had to get over this fear.

"But just because we feel an attraction doesn't automatically equal love. I want to make sure it's not just pure lust here. And… I want you to love me for who I am, not just because you consider me your master." Shizuo breathed and finally said his mind, because the change over Psyche had bothered him immensely.

"But I do love you! I need you! And I can't live without you!" Psyche cried out, finally looking up at him with desperate eyes. "I think of you every day and every night and I try to think of ways to please you. I want you to be happy because that's what makes me happy."

Shizuo looked at Psyche with the most saddest eyes at hearing those words.

"Psyche… that's not love." Shizuo wiped away the tear with his thumb as he caressed him.

"That's… co-dependency."

"Co-dependency?"

"Yeah… you might be mixing up your emotions for me. I mean…" But Shizuo paused. He couldn't ask it. It was too painful. 'How can you switch from loving Izaya to loving me so instantly?' Shizuo thought to himself. It was impossible. It was more like Psyche had switched who he was being co-dependent upon.

Psyche looked up at Shizuo with confused eyes. "What's… co-dependency?"

"Well… it's… when you lower yourself while you think of others higher, trying to take care of them excessively… kind of to the point where it's harmful."

"But I'm not hurting you Shizuo-san." Psyche didn't understand.

"Well the relationship is harmful. And you are hurting yourself, Psyche."

Psyche still didn't understand him.

"Then what is love, Shizuo-san?"

"Good question." Shizuo sadly smiled.

"I'm not sure myself."

* * *

The next day, Psyche passed by a bakery. He crouched and look through the windows, staring at the rows of freshly baked bread and cakes.

'It'd be nice if I had a job and bought Shizuo-san these cakes. He really likes sweets...'

Psyche still didn't understand why trying to care for Shizuo was wrong and bad. Wasn't that love?

Psyche pouted as he remembered Shizuo's words. It didn't make sense for him.

"Young man... can I help you?"

Psyche looked up to see a lady standing by the door way, half opening the shop's door.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I must be in the way of your business." He got up and bowed.

"You looked so sad... did you... need to buy something for someone?" the middle-aged lady with a kind smile asked.

Psyche slightly blushed and looked down at his feet. "Well, to be honest, I'm looking for a job. I want to make someone happy and buy him some cakes but... I don't have any job or money so..." Psyche smiled and looked up at the lady. "I'm sorry I was in the way. I hope you have nice day miss!" He bowed and was ready to leave.

"Ah, wait." The lady called out to him. "Well it looks like you are in some sort of a predicament, and one of our part-time worker recently left to go back to school. If you don't mind, you can help out a little and give it a try?"

"Really?" Psyche's eyes brightened and his face lit up with a smile.

The lady smiled at him. "Well, you look like a nice young man. Let's give it a try. My name is Sumire."

"Ah~ Sumire-san! I'm Psyche! Please call me Psyche!" he enthusiastically bowed.

"Well then, Psyche. Let's start with carrying the fresh bread out for the customers."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Psyche ran in after the young woman.

After working hard the whole day, Sumire decided to hire him as a permanent helper. Psyche got a bit of cash and went home with bakery goods. He got a small tart and chocolate croissant to share with Shizuo.

When Shizuo came home that day, Psyche jumped him as soon as he entered the door. He immediately told him he got a job and how his day went as well as showed off the cake he got for the debt collector.

Shizuo smiled and hugged the young man who still was doing his very best to show how much he cared. When he saw the chocolate croissant, his eyes softened a bit at the memory.

They split the tart and the chocolate croissant in half and fed each other the sweets as Psyche sat on his lap in the living room, watching the T.V. in leisure. Overall it was a relaxing night as Psyche talked about his first day at work happily and Shizuo listened to him chatter away.

* * *

The days went by fast, Psyche got used to working and coming up. He still managed to cook and clean every day, making sure Shizuo got to eat dinner properly. Psyche learned to cook things Shizuo liked without burning too much and Shizuo appreciated that he didn't have to eat from the convenient store anymore. Though whatever Psyche cooked, the blond appreciated, Psyche always tried to become better.

It was almost tiring for Shizuo to see Psyche try so hard though it was also endearing.

The main problem was still at night. Shizuo was afraid to bruise Psyche each time he touched him, while Psyche missed the physical contact. Not to mention Shizuo was still unsure that Psyche loved him back properly and didn't wish to have sexual intercourse when they were still in the unsure phase. The raven haired man however, did not care about such a fine line that distinguished the love and codependency.

Later that week, Psyche broke down and cried yet again in bed when Shizuo refused to even hug him.

Shizuo sighed.

"Psyche… look. I… don't think this is a good idea…" He had a light headache from the lack of sleep he had been getting each night.

"B-but… Shizuo-san… I…"

"We went over this already. Just because I don't… do things with you doesn't mean I love you less."

"Do you… still love me? I can't tell anymore…" Psyche sighed as he sat up. The glow of the moon accentuated his silhouette. His petit body was beautiful, Shizuo thought, though it reminded him yet again of another certain man with the same body of that night of fireworks.

Shizuo shivered as he pushed that thought away.

Then he remembered how much he did care for this man who had opened up to him that night.

And how that damn flea once again took away his chance.

"Psyche… come here."

Psyche leaned in, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's broad shoulders. Immediately the debt collector stiffened.

"It's alright Shizuo-san. You won't hurt me."

"But I did hurt you. I…"

"Shh…" Psyche leaned closer and kissed, a light kiss as his lips barely touched the blond's.

"You won't hurt me. I promise."

Shizuo frowned. It wasn't Psyche who had to control the power, it was Shizuo. So how…

"Lean back. I got an idea." Psyche giggled as he pushed the blond down, not giving up now that Shizuo was willing to listen instead of forcing them to 'sleep,' like he had always done.

"You don't have to do anything. Since you think even touching me will hurt me. Can you just watch me at least?"

"Watch you?"

"If you watch me… you won't be hurting me right?" Psyche smirked impishly as he pulled out a brand new pink bottle of lube.

"Where… did you get that?"

"Bought it with my salary." Psyche giggled almost mischievously as he teasingly licked the cap.

"You shouldn't waste money on such dumb things…" Shizuo blushed slightly at Psyche's action.

"You said I can buy whatever I want right? I bought some other toys too.. though I guess that's for next time."

"Toys?"

"You'll see Shizuo-san~" he giggled as he opened the cap and poured the lube on his fingers, warming them up.

"So… you want me to… watch you?" Shizuo felt dizzy at just the thought of… seeing Psyche jerk himself off.

"Well either you watch me or not, I'm really horny. You haven't touched me for a week…" Psyche started to stroke himself, willing an erection as he closed his eyes and moaned.

Already Shizuo started to feel hot.

He fingered his hole with his lubricated fingers. He moaned slightly when he scissored himself, while Shizuo felt his pants tighten at the sight. Shizuo's eyes widened as he saw Psyche stretch himself and he could see those inner muscles of his hole.

The young man hid a giggle at his master's reaction. Then he lay in bed, his ass in the air as two hands wrapped around his cheeks. The two fingers were now multiplied into four fingers as he stretched himself as far as he could to show to his master how big of a cock _could_ fit inside him.

"Shizuo-san…. Shizuo-san…." Psyche closed his eyes and moaned while his fingers dipped inside and slid in and out. The lubricate made squirting, squishing sound that made Shizuo's stomach flop funnily and his cock throb with pain.

"Psyche… I really don't think this is a good idea…" Shizuo knew he was just repeating himself but he had nothing else to say.

"Shizuo-san… can I… just… _nnggh…_ use your cock…. This is too painful with just my fingers. I… I can't reach deep enough…"

Shizuo struggled, his lower body was painfully saying 'yes I need this _now!_' while his upper brain was screaming with an inner alarm that kept repeating to him that this was a bad idea, that he will regret this.

"How… are you…" was all he could manage to say as he watched the muscles around the hole ate up those fingers eagerly.

Psyche sat up with a childish and playful grin, breaking off the trance that Shizuo was in when he couldn't see his bottom anymore. The raven haired man pushed the blond back onto the pillows as he pulled down his pants and his boxers with it.

"W-wait, Psyche!"

"Don't worry, you won't be touching me."

Shizuo hissed when his cock popped out of his boxers, fully in display of hard and aroused he was. The debt collector finally understood what Psyche was saying when the said-man straddled him, his ass hovering just above his cock.

"Oh…" a moan escaped when the pink head of the erection rubbed against the lubbed ass. It felt incredible. Shizuo hadn't masturbated in a long time, and of course, he hadn't had sex with anyone else either.

"Shizuo-san…" Psyche breathed, his eyes heavy with desire as he stroke his own erection.

"_Hnngh….aaah…_"

He moaned while the other groaned, as Psyche dropped himself, wrapping that hard rod with his tight muscles.

"Oh god…" Shizuo shuddered, almost climaxing from the sensation alone. Psyche clamped his inner walls and smiled at his master's reaction.

'Ah… he still does love me.' Psyche felt his chest tighten harder at seeing his master reciprocate again.

After adjusting to his size, Psyche started to move. Slowly at first, but finding his pace. Shizuo clenched his hands around the bed sheets as the sweat formed around his brow. He wanted to pound into him. He wanted to touch that supple skin and roll his hips in tandem.

It was almost painful to not _move_ but let Psyche bounce up and down, moaning his name.

It wasn't long until they both came, white blurring their visions as Psyche toppled on top of his master with a happy sigh.

It wasn't until Shizuo caught his breath and was sure he won't accidentally hurt the young man if he moved with just passion and without thinking of his strength, that he wrapped his arms around the sleeping man and pulled up the covers so they could sleep.

But the debt collector did not sleep. He had a lot to think that night.

* * *

It was a quiet weekend afternoon. There was only a sound of Tsugaru flipping through the documents before they were filed away and the click-clack from Izaya's rapid typing which only took a break when he sipped his black coffee.

Life had become complacent, as Tsugaru brought a strange peace to Izaya's apartment. Every time Izaya exploded into bouts of anger, Tsugaru was there to pacify his outbursts.

During the night, they usually had steamy sex but even that was an evidence of their unhealthy relationship as Izaya clung to him desperately, squeezing everything he could out of Tsugaru.

It was a miracle that Tsugaru was able to withstand Orihara Izaya since if it were anyone else, they would have tried to kill themselves just to be released from this bond that was like a noose around the neck that tightened day by day.

While sorting through a pile of stuff, Tsugaru found a dusty white and pink headset. Curious, he pulled it up to notice that it was hooked to an mp3 player. He turned it on and was stunned into silence as the familiar music flooded his ears.

Izaya looked up from his typing when he heard a muffled sound emitting from the corner Tsugaru was working.

"Ah, you found Psyche's headset. He used to compose music as his hobby."

"Psyche?" Tsugaru turned to meet Izaya's red eyes that danced lightly in amusement. He had heard Izaya say that name a few times but never bothered to ask who he was.

Now he was very curious.

"Yes. The previous slave I bought before you. He ran off with Shizu-chan." Izaya grumbled. That wasn't entirely true but he didn't feel like elaborating.

Tsugaru sat there listening to the music over and over, hearing Psyche sing.

Watching Tsugaru so engrossed in Psyche's song made Izaya finally think about what had happened a month back. He had not approached Ikebukuro at all since the incident. It left a bad taste in his mouth. Just the thought alone revolted him and made him shake with anger.

But after a month has passed, he had calmed down considerably. Back then, just the thought of the blond debt collector would have sent Izaya in a fit of rage for no reason, lashing out at Tsugaru. Now he sort of missed his favorite city.

"Tsugaru. If you want, you can keep that headset. I have no use for it." Izaya stood up after he saved his work on his computer.

"May I master?" Tsugaru looked genuinely happy.

"Yes. And I think I'm up for Sushi, how about you?" Izaya offered as he made to grab his fur coat to go to Russia Sushi for dinner.

* * *

"Sushi! Sushi!" Psyche exclaimed loudly as he bounced along side Shizuo. The blond looked a bit embarrassed as passer-bys stared at the white and pink clad man skip along the streets like an elementary boy.

But Shizuo decided not to say anything. He smiled slightly at seeing Psyche so happy. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. When Shizuo offered to take Psyche out that night, for a slightly formal date in hopes that they could establish a healthier relationship that didn't centralize around just sex, Psyche had announced that he liked the sushi at Russia Sushi.

It was very rare for Psyche to make a choice so Shizuo went along with it.

Little did the four of them know, that a storm was brewing in Ikebukuro.

* * *

_Author's Note: I apologize for the late update. Instead you can have... a LONG chapter instead lol. Thank you so much for so many reviews. It's the most reviews I've ever had in a chapter and I was very touched!_

_Izzykun: I WOULD LOVE to have a beta! ;_; _

_Thank you everyone!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"I-Za-Ya! Welcome! Long time no see! Been good?"

"Simon." Izaya waved at the man. Tsugaru, who was standing behind his master, bowed.

The black Russian tilted his head. Though he may act dumb, his keen eyes knew right away, this was not Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Friend? Very much like Shi-Zu-Ooh."

"Ah yes, this is Tsugaru. He works for me." Izaya waved it off nonchalantly. He noticed the black man's eyes narrow in half suspicion, questioning the informant, 'what are you up to now.' But quickly Izaya dismissed it with a smile.

"So what are the specials today? I hope you guys have some ootoro."

"Fresh fish! No humans! Is good!" The smile was back on the large Russian's face as he led them inside. Dennis nodded toward them as Izaya took a seat in front of the bar. Tsugaru followed, sitting next to his master calmly.

"Well, it's been awhile since we've seen you come with a friend. Staying out of trouble?" the other owner of the sushi bar smiled amicably.

"Gee, why does everyone think I'm always in trouble. I'm not in _trouble_. I'm just stirring up some fun." Izaya shrugged and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Four orders of ootoro please." Izaya ordered immediately. Dennis nodded as he got to work.

"Now then, what would you like Tsugaru?"

This was a hypothetical question almost, considering Izaya knew what Tsugaru would say.

"I do not know, master. Please order for me."

"Heh~ not interested in anything in particular?" Izaya smirked, leaning forward playfully. It was almost a game, to see how much Tsugaru was dependant on him.

"No, master."

"Alright, so if I ordered you to eat a ball of wasabi, would you do it?" Izaya's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Yes, master."

Izaya cackled in glee. "But Tsugaru, you do realize that people actually can die from eating a fistful of wasabi, don't you? Would you still do it?"

The informant's devilish red eyes slit like a Cheshire cat's as Tsugaru replied, "Yes, master. Anything you wish."

"Heh… so you're willing to die for me."

Tsugaru remained silent. This peeved Izaya. Silence meant Tsugaru had a different answer than that.

Frowning, Izaya glared. "You're holding back on me again Tsugaru. What are you trying to say? Speak."

Tsugaru's gaze was gentle as his calm blue eyes stared at his master.

"If you wish for me to die for you, I am willing master. But if you don't mind my one selfish wish… I would wish to live for you instead."

"..." Izaya's eyes widened slightly then he scowled. He turned to face forward, his arm on the bar and his hand covering his burning cheeks.

"Don't say that ever again." He ordered.

"Yes master."

Izaya seethed in anger, or at least what he believed was anger. He crushed that bubbling feeling that was welling up inside him.

'That's not Shizu-chan. That _thing_is not Shizu-chan…' he kept telling himself. Though he believed himself to be a strong person, capable of loving all humans, he just couldn't bring himself to treat this one man equally like the rest.

All due to his looks.

Izaya sighed. 'Wow, I must be slipping pretty badly.' He tried to regain control of his own emotions as Simon brought the plates of sushi.

Just as Simon was going back out the door to advertise, he greeted his new customers.

"Oh! Shi-Zu-Oh! Good to see! Long time no sushi! That's no good! Sushi good! No sushi bad! Eat flesh every day!"

"You mean eat 'fresh' every day? Actually flesh sort of does work too..."

Izaya froze when he heard that name and the corresponding voice. Tsugaru broke his chopsticks and was about to eat when he noticed his master stiffen, his face rigid.

Curious, he followed his eyes to the entrance in which Izaya was staring at.

Tsugaru blinked as he saw a man with his exact face in a bartender suit staring right back at them with wide eyes.

Tsugaru also noted, he had blue sunglasses just like the ones he was told to wear at night in privacy of their bedroom.

"Shizuo-san~ It's cold! Let's go find a seat!" a small voice piped up behind the blond man named Shizuo.

Tsugaru's eyes trailed behind the man to notice a man with Izaya's exact same face, wearing a white fur coat outfit that matched his master's.

Things started to click fast in his head.

Psyche stopped in his mid-chatter when he saw that Shizuo had paused at the entrance, staring inside. Curious, he looked in to see Izaya, his former master, staring right back at them horrified.

But what had horrified Psyche more was the man next to Izaya. A blond man with the same face as his master Shizuo's, which in itself was a surprise, but what shocked the man even more was to see him dressed in the same kimono and haori as that night of the fireworks.

Shuddering, Psyche did not know how he should act.

But before anyone could respond, Shizuo was of course, the first to act with instinct.

"IIiiiizaaaaayaaaa-kuuuuun~~~ I see that not only did you breach into _my_ Ikebukuro, but you bought yourself another look-alike… and this time with _my face!_" Shizuo tore off the wooden frame of the entrance easily, displaying his supernatural strength effortlessly.

By now Izaya had regained himself, flicked out his switchblade in defense and got up, backing away from Shizuo for now.

"Shizu-chan. I must say, I think you're stalking me. Every time I'm in Ikebukuro, you just _happen_to find me each time."

"Shut-up louse! You stink like hell!"  
_  
'Shizu-chan.' _

That name rang a bell with Tsugaru.

'So this is the man.' He thought to himself as he watched the exchange between them while standing behind Izaya.

Then Tsugaru noted how Psyche was staring at him, horrified. The kimono cladded acknowledged the look.

There would be only one reason why there would be another look-alike walking around and they both knew why.

They were both one and the same, pleasure slaves sold for specific purpose.

But right now was not the time to reflect on that fact as Tsugaru's eyes turned back to the blond man wearing a bartender suit just as he was swinging the door frame at Izaya.

"IIIIIIIIIIzaaaa-yaaaaaaaaaa!"

The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro ripped out a roar as he threw the piece of the door frame straight at the informant before Simon could stop him.

It happened all too suddenly. Normally Izaya would gauge the distance and step out of the way of the projectile but Shizuo was too close. There wasn't enough time to dodge. But the kimono clad blond reacted faster than the nimble Izaya as he pushed his master away and took the full blow. The crash was loud as Tsugaru was slammed against the wall, creating a small crater around him, and startling the already panic stricken customers.

Shizuo stood quite surprised at Tsugaru's interference. He was normally used to Izaya just dodging his throws, not actually having them connect, and even worse, hitting someone else. It stunned Izaya as well as he stared at Tsugaru, who slipped to the floor. There was a clatter as the heavy wooden frame fell to the floor and the dust settled. A hushed silence filled the room along with scared murmurs and whispers among the customers who backed to the far corner from the fiasco.

"Tsugaru!" Izaya shouted, snapping out of his shock as he rushed to the blond's side, pushing away the wooden block. It fell with a heavy thud.

Shizuo blinked in surprise. Simon had moved to hold him back before the blond went into more of a rampage but it was not necessary as Shizuo stopped to watch.

In all the years of Heiwajima Shizuo's life that was unfortunately mingled with Izaya's, he had never seen the flea worry over someone.

Izaya quickly checked Tsugaru's wound, totally ignoring the bartender as he lightly patted the man's cheek, "Tsugaru, are you alright? Hey, talk to me!" Shizuo had never seen the man act so… protective over someone and looked genuinely startled. Izaya's voice sounded… frightened as he looked at Tsugaru's closed eyes.

Then the blue and white kimono clad man placed a hand on the informant's shoulder to let him know he was alive and conscious. To everyone's shock, Tsugaru got up. He wavered but he regained his footing and stood.

Even Simon looked surprised. Very, very few people were able to take Shizuo's hit and stand up right afterwards.

"I won't allow it," The blue eyed blond told Shizuo, his voice low, barely above a whisper.

Tsugaru stepped forward, placing his hand back and in front of Izaya, gesturing for him to stay back. He purposefully stood securely in front of his master as he continued to glare at Shizuo.

"I won't allow you to harm my master."

Shizuo's eyebrows twitched. He hadn't seen such a disdainful stare in a long time. No one dared to show such open hostility in front of the debt collector anymore due to fear. But this man did not hesitate to openly display his pure hatred.

The debt collector didn't like that look. What the hell had he done to deserve it? He just met this man!

But Tsugaru had many, many reasona to hate Heiwajima Shizuo, though the latter did not know of them.

Shizuo growled, not caring why he was hated. He was used to being hated anyway. He grabbed the bar and yanked the piece of wood as if it was paper, unable to hold back his anger. He took a good grip and was about to hurl it toward the two men when…

"Shi-Zu-Oh! Fighting no good!" Simon grabbed hold of Shizuo from behind.

"Let me GO! Simon! I'm gonna kill them! Especially Izaya!"

"No good, no good! Killing bad! You must be hungry! Hungry makes angry! Angry hungry? We have plenty of sushi! Good sushi, no hungry!" With that, Simon lifted Shizuo with his arms under the blond's, effectively stopping him.

Shizuo stopped struggling as a loud slap was heard. Everyone stared in surprise when Izaya had stepped in front of the kimono-clad man and slapped him sharply on the cheek.

"Who gave you orders to protect me? Did I give you the order? I certainly don't recall it!"

The man stayed silent. Izaya sighed, lending him a shoulder.

"Come. We're leaving. Bill me later Dennis, though you can bill Shizu-chan here for the damages," and with a sneer in Shizuo's direction, which caused the latter to struggle to break free of the large black man's grip, Izaya stomped off supporting the Shizuo doppelganger out the door.

When Izaya walked through the doorway, he didn't even look at Psyche who was holding onto the broken door frame. He was shivering involuntarily, looking away from his previous master.

Without even a small hint of recognition, Izaya left the establishment with a huff. Tsugaru gave one small backward glance at Psyche before he was dragged away.

Tsugaru followed Izaya silently as the informant supported his weight. He looked over to his master and could clearly see the angry lines on his face.

The blond looked away wordlessly.

Izaya's angry vein popped on his forehead at seeing Tsugaru's attitude.

"Go on, say it. I bet you got a lot to ask. Or say. Spit it out! I hate your silence! You're looking down on me, aren't you!" Izaya spat angrily. Tsugaru only lowered his gaze and remained speechless.

"Well? I'm commanding you to say something!" Izaya yelled. He stopped walking.

The streets were dark. It was night time, away from the busy streets. They were on a road with no one else around them. Still Tsugaru said nothing.

"Did you grow mute once again? It must be a chronic disease of yours, some hours of the day it comes to you at the most convenient times it seems," filled with unjustified hate for the man, Izaya let go of Tsugaru. The blond staggered a bit, a hand on the wall to steady his balance. His master stood in front of him, walking ahead a few steps, his arms spread out as he hastily spat out his words in anger.

"Who told you to protect me? Am I so weak that I need your feeble protection? Did you know who you went up against? It was a beast who could tear off the door frame! Obviously you were no match for him. What, did you think I'm a woman after all, some damsel in distress that a knightly hero should protect? Ah, I see. It's that I'm weak to you, isn't it? Feeble, frail, delicate, easily broken, cast away and…"

"No."

Tsugaru finally interrupted his master with a small voice. Izaya spun around to face him.

He looked hurt. The blond bangs unable to hide those sad blues eyes. A small stab of pain jabbed into Izaya's heart, but he ignored it. He brushed it aside and armored his throbbing heart with renewed fiery anger.

"Oh, then what is it? Who am I to you, huh?"

"My master," his voice was soft.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Izaya's voice was just a little shrill. "Do you have a death wish? Did you want to die? You said you'd rather live than die for me! So what the fuck was that for? If you want to die so badly, then go die!" with that, Izaya kicked the man in the chest and watched as Tsugaru fell to the hard asphalt. Then, the informant straddled him, sitting on his stomach hard. Tsugaru groaned in pain as the weight of the man sat on his bruise.

"So die! Die already! Why won't you die? Why didn't you? Why?_ WHY?_" Izaya punched the man in the chest, his fist landing hard, knocking all the breathe out of the blond. But the man didn't complain, nor did he raise his arms to stop his master from landing the blows. He lay there and took them all, only wincing painfully with each punch.

"Why…. why…. ….. why?" each punch grew weaker and weaker as Izaya curled up, sobbing like a child. His fists unfolded as his fingers curled around the collar and pulled the fabric up, burying his face in between. When the pounding stopped, Tsugaru lay there quietly, softly catching his breath as his chest painfully heaved up and down. He felt his ribs cracking and his lungs stuttering, the sharp bones almost piercing him. But even then he remained silent.

Instead, Tsugaru lay there listening to his master sob, watching those small shoulders shudder weakly. He raised his arms only to wrap them around those small shoulders, hoping he could warm him up.

"You know now… don't you…?" the small voice asked, breathless from the long crying.

"Yes," Tsugaru replied. He understood. He understood the moment he saw the man named Heiwajima Shizuo.

He had always known that he was a replacement. It was obvious the way Izaya treated him in bed every night. The name, "Shizu-chan" and the blue sunglasses. The way Izaya was so gentle and loving only when Tsugaru had donned those shades on his face. The way they made love each night in bed.

It was always obvious to Tsugaru. But the reality hurt more when he was faced with the undeniable fact. He realized how unprepared he was to face the man who had taken his face. To Shizuo, he would have thought that Tsugaru had stolen his face but no. To Tsugaru, it was Shizuo who had stolen his face, ripping off his own to replace it with someone else's. Everything about Tsugaru was fake. And he knew this all too well.

"Yes. I know," Tsugaru said softly. He understood his master's pain and he accepted his violent tendencies without any judgment.

And now, his master's pain was his own as well.

* * *

The next day Izaya was trying very hard to act like himself. They had managed to get home that night and Izaya had called for Shinra. The doctor told him that he had a few broken ribs and would have to rest for few weeks to possibly months. The next morning, Izaya sat by Tsugaru's bed and peeled apples all the while complaining loudly.

Tsugaru said nothing as he smiled at him fondly.

Even more irritated with the smile, Izaya shoved the apples inside the blond's mouth. He looked away when Tsugaru chuckled and ate them all; his loving gaze never leaving Izaya's guiltily flushed face.

Few days later, when Tsugaru was well enough, Izaya came to him at night. When Tsugaru reached for the blue shades, Izaya placed a hand on top of his, gesturing him a 'no.' A bit confused, Tsugaru watched as Izaya took off his clothes with only the moonlight that reflected on his pale skin. He climbed onto the bed and carefully slipped off the kimono from the blond. Tsugaru watched, perplexed as Izaya lowered himself to suck on the blond, his tongue swirling around the shaft until it grew hard and full.

When he looked ready, Izaya stopped, his mouth pulling away slowly, his lips glistening with pre-cum and saliva. The informant straddled the blond, balancing himself on top of the tip of the erection before he tentatively lowered himself, an aroused moan escaping his lips.

Then he rolled his hips, clamming up his ass as Izaya squeezed the cock inside him. Panting, he wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders and leaned in to whisper,

"Tsugaru…"

The taller man froze, wondering if he had heard it wrong. His master had never called his real name in bed before. But no. He heard it again clearly and this time it was just a bit louder than a whisper; an urgent cry, "Tsugaru…!"

They both moved. Tsugaru ignored the pain of his abs and ribs as he thrust hard into his master, Izaya bouncing up and down with need, his ass sucking in the cock greedily. "Tsugaru… _nnngh_… Tsu-Tsugaru, harder! Harder!" Izaya screamed demandingly. The pounding grew rougher, the slapping of skin to skin louder, their lips met again and again, sucking and biting hungrily as the bed creaked dangerously into the night.

Tsugaru understood that their love-making was fake, just pleasure of the flesh. A replacement from the truth. But that night, just that night, Tsugaru held tightly onto Izaya, hoping against hope that the meaning behind the name Izaya cried in their love-making, was true.

* * *

_Author's Note: i'm so sorry for all the long waits. But finally "Filled to the Brim Again" is ending very very soon (like next chapter or something) which means i'll be able to focus on THIS fic as my main fanfic, so the chapters should come a bit faster. ... just a bit. lol..._

_Thank you for everyone who's been with me so far! We're finally a bit closer to the middle of this fanfic. hahaha... i'm at the middle in chapter 21._ _I need to write faster..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Shizuo sighed as he walked back home with crying Psyche trailing behind him. They didn't get their meal at all. In fact, Psyche burst into tears and cried. Nothing Shizuo or Simon or Dennis or anyone could do would stop him from stopping the broken dam of tears. The debt collector had a lot on his mind, such as who was that man who looked like him? Why did Izaya have him with him? That … copy… had called Izaya, 'his master.' So there was more 'sex slaves' than just Psyche that Izaya had bought?

It was a disturbing thought but Shizuo didn't have much to reflect due to the constant crying of Psyche. No words of comfort or hugs reached the man. Psyche cried at Russia Sushi. He cried on the way home. He cried when they reached their home. Then he cried himself to sleep in bed.

Finally when Psyche had stopped crying, Shizuo had some time to think. But no answer came to him in the darkness of his room as he stared up at his empty ceiling. With heavy heart, he closed his eyes and tried to get some few hours of sleep.

After work, Shizuo came home to a very sullen young man. The next day and the next day as well. The debt collector had hoped that Psyche would get over it but he didn't. His eyes always looked so sad and empty, the debt collector sighed as he pulled off his bowtie that pinched his neck too tightly for his comfort. He sat down and told him, "we need to talk."

And talk they did. Shizuo first asked what was making him cry so hard. Psyche climbed onto his lap and embraced him tightly.

"That man… Izaya allowed him to call him 'master.' He never let me call him that when I was with him. I know… I'm yours now and I shouldn't think about my previous masters. That's what I was taught in case I was resold but…"

"You weren't…!" Shizuo shouted angrily but he held his tongue. He wanted to say Psyche wasn't 'sold' but technically he was. He bought the man with 500 million yen. Shizuo wanted to say that he had just paid Psyche's debt for him like how a friend would help out a friend but… technically speaking, he had bought him from Izaya. He gritted his teeth and kept his silence. "Go on."

Psyche nodded. "But… when I saw them so happily, and Izaya treating him so nicely… and when… when… he called Izaya, 'master' which I wasn't allowed to…" tears were welling up again. "I couldn't help it! I got jealous! I should have known I'd be replaced but… that guy had everything I ever wanted! It wasn't fair! I was first!"

Psyche pulled up to stare at Shizuo in the eyes, his rose colored eyes now bloodshot from crying so much. "Why? What did I do wrong? Where did I go wrong? Why can't I ever call someone 'master'? Why is everyone denying the only thing I want?"

Shizuo thought to himself quietly, 'so the guy is new if Psyche doesn't know him….' Some things still didn't make sense but he couldn't question Psyche when he was so distraught.

"Psyche… we aren't denying you… anything. Like I said, I want you to be free." Shizuo brushed back the dark bangs to stare up at those rueful eyes.

"Then why can't I ever call my masters, 'master?'" he wailed, burying his face and cried even harder. Shizuo pat his small back, not quite knowing what he should do.

"Psyche… do… do you miss Izaya?" Shizuo asked, his heart aching, scared to know the answer as he barely whispered the question.

To his fear and sadness, Psyche nodded slowly. The blond's grip tightened around Psyche's back reflexively. Realizing this, Shizuo quickly let go while letting out a regretful sigh.

"Then I think you should go see him. I'm sorry I took you away so suddenly. You didn't… get to have your conclusion with him. In fact, if you… want to live with him again, you can."

"I… can? I can go see Izaya?" Psyche pulled up to look up at Shizuo. The blond did his best to give him the most cheerful smile while hiding his aching heart.

"Of course. Like I said, you're free. You're free to do whatever you want. I'll let you decide what you want to do. No one should command you," even as Shizuo said this, he wanted to tell him to stay. He wanted Psyche to ask him what he had wanted. But instead he just smiled.

Psyche gave him a small smile back. "So… I can go back to Izaya?"

"Yeah," Shizuo hoped his voice didn't waver.

The man with magenta eyes brightened and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Shizuo-san! You're the best!"

Shizuo hugged back, wondering if he would ever hug this man again and wondering… if he made the right decision.

Psyche looked much happier the next day and Shizuo told himself again and again that he did make the right decision and he shouldn't regret it. After he had packed his things, Psyche left with a cheerful goodbye. Shizuo admired the man at that moment. Psyche was honest with himself and his own feelings. He always was. He always knew what he really wanted.

Shizuo wondered if there would ever come a day when he would come to be as honest as Psyche was. A brief thought lingered on Izaya, a tangent thought about how Izaya wasn't an honest one either… then he quickly erased the thought, refusing to dwell on the informant as he closed the door tiredly.

* * *

Despite what Shizuo thought, Psyche didn't run back to Izaya. He walked slowly, thinking hard. There was a lot to think about for a man who only remembered a few months of his life. Shizuo had said he could choose to stay with whoever he wanted, regardless of who he thought his true master was. He didn't have to think about being bound by anything. He had to look into his own heart to find who he wanted to be with.

Psyche sighed. He was so happy when he was with Izaya. Everything was perfect even if the informant didn't allow him to refer to him as 'master'. He was most happy during the first two months of his life with him.

Where had everything started to go wrong?

Psyche thought really hard.

When Izaya had discovered that Psyche was hiding things from him, that he was meeting up with Shizuo, that's when everything changed. Shizuo and Izaya were both nice to him but that came to an end abruptly. His happy little bubble was shattered. He didn't know who he wanted to be with anymore. Being away from Shizuo hurt. Being away from Izaya also hurt. It made no sense since Psyche knew he couldn't have two masters, but it would be best if somehow they all just got along and lived in the same place happily. That way Psyche wouldn't have to choose. That way Psyche wouldn't have to hide who he was seeing.

Somehow he needed to convince both of them to like each other. Psyche didn't know what had made them hate each other so much, but he saw a flicker of hope in both of them. Psyche knew things that neither knew of each other.

There was only one reason why Shizuo would have kissed him and wanted him when the debt collector thought that Psyche was actually Izaya without his memory, shivering in the shower, all wet and nude.

There was only one reason why Izaya would buy himself a sex slave that had the same features as Heiwajima Shizuo.

Well... maybe more than just one reason, Psyche corrected himself. Izaya could do it just to spite Shizuo. He really was the type to do something like that... but still. If he could meet Izaya again and talk some sense into him, it just might work.

Just maybe...

When Psyche had finished sorting his thoughts, he was standing in front of Izaya's building in Shinjuku. He looked up at the familiar building, trying to find the window that was Izaya's. Taking a deep breath, he took a step and...

...a black car with tinted windows skid to a stop right next to Psyche. He turned around, confused as an unfamiliar man in a black suit and dark shades stepped out.

"Orihara-san! There you are! We apologize, we're running late," he told Psyche as he grabbed the man's arm.

"But I'm not..." Psyche replied, but the man had already shoved him into the back seat of the car.

"Shiki-no-danna will skin me alive if we don't make it in time for the meeting. Please hurry!"

And with that, the door closed on Psyche. Confused, he sat still as the men got back into the front seat and drove off.

At the same time on the top floor of the building which Psyche once stood, Izaya was sitting in his chair, twirling his pen impatiently.

"He's late," Izaya frowned. Shiki was rarely late. He was always one of the most punctual people he knew.

But here he was, sitting in his chair, waiting for a car that would never come.

* * *

The men inside the dark storage room fidgeted nervously as their eyes checked and rechecked where their guns were inside their suits, though they dared not touch the guns to reassure themselves. Not in front of the Russians. Their boss, Shiki, would surely grind their face to the ground for showing such disrespect.

The storage room was mostly empty. It was large enough to accommodate a group of dangerously looking men, totaling about thirty on each side. Each man loaded with guns as well as knives.

The Russians looked mean and hard, built big with pale skin and blond hair. All wearing suits and ready. The Japanese also tried their best to look mean and rough though they were of smaller build. Some of them were more green than others but Shiki had chosen the best of the lot.

Shiki himself was impeccable. The only one in a white suit, he stood out amongst the sea of black. A lone lamp lit the middle of the storage where a small table stood, ready for the trade to be held.

The Russians checked their watches, speaking to each other, mumbling complaints. The Japanese looked at each other nervously. Only Shiki remained calm.

"Shiki-san! We brought him!" the men near the entrance shouted as they dragged a young man in a white fur trimmed coat and pink head gear. When Shiki turned to look, expecting to reprimand the boys for being late, he stopped. His sharp eyes narrowed at the man his boys were dragging.

The man… or a pre-adolescent boy seemed hesitant. There was no way Orihara Izaya would be 'dragged' to the meeting he was always eager to translate.

Shiki could smell his 'fear' from where he stood without even seeing the boy's wavering pink eyes.

As the men brought over the man who they believed was Orihara Izaya, Shiki didn't even bother to take a second look at Psyche. Instead, he bashed the men's skulls into the large wooden boxes stacked next to them. The loud crack was heard throughout the warehouse and even the Russians stared, confused.

"You idiots! Who the hell did you bring? Did you really think this is Orihara? Look at him!"

The men got up, swaying, holding their heads with their hands and trying to focus their eyes. Before them stood a man who was the splitting image of Orihara Izaya…. but he looked scared as a bunny before circling wolves.

"I don't know _who_ you brought, but this is _not_Orihara." Shiki's jaw tightened in anger as the scar on his left brow deepened in displeasure. The men shrank under his glare.

"B-b-but sir! He was standing outside the building! A-and the traffic! There was a car accident and…"

*SLAM*

Shiki kicked the man on the stomach, and the subordinate crashed between the wooden crates, falling hard on the floor.

"Useless. We need a translator, _now_." Shiki gave one flickering glance at Psyche before he turned to one of his subordinates.

"Nishi. How good is your Russian?"

"N-n-not good, sir."

"No matter, you'll be translating."

"M-m-me sir?"

As Shiki was trying to get the business under order, Psyche heard the call of a small bird. He turned toward the sound.

There was a beautiful bird inside a small cage. It cried again, the sound pitiful yet beautiful to Psyche's ears. Enchanted, Psyche forgot the danger around him and walked over and peered inside. The beautiful pure white bird spread its wings and fluttered inside its small cage, crying. Crying. Crying…

Singing a lonely and desperately despaired song.

"Freedom," Psyche whispered. "You're singing for freedom."

The bird turned to Psyche, its magenta eyes glittering like a jewel, and cried again.

"I get it now, Shizuo-san."

Psyche reached out.

And before the men could shout 'stop!' Psyche grabbed the cage with the bird and ran out of the storage room.

* * *

Izaya frowned at his phone. If Shiki was running late or cancelled the meeting, he would at least give a call. He wondered if he should take it upon himself to call Shiki, but instead he waited. And waited.

Tsugaru stood silently next to Izaya, feeling his master's anxiety grow.

Izaya knew something was wrong. But he couldn't call Shiki in case he was in a meeting. He didn't dare to snoop and look for some information. Besides, the security around Awakusu-kai was too tight.

The informant sighed as he drummed his fingers on the side of his chair. Finally, he got up.

"Should I get you something to drink?" Tsugaru asked. Izaya waved his hand in a gesture of 'no.' He laid on the couch, exhausted from just _waiting_. This was a deal that shouldn't be messed with. Izaya had mentally prepared himself for it. Now the strain was taking a toll as he was forced to wait for word from the Awakusu-kai executive.

"I just have a headache," the raven said, putting an arm over his eyes.

Tsugaru moved across the floor silently to sit besides Izaya. He gently lifted his master's head to let him rest.

"Just rest for now."

"Heh, I need to be alert, you know. I can't rest," Izaya smirked wirily.

"Rest, master. You need rest now to be alert later."

"Izaya," the informant corrected him as he closed his eyes. "I told you to call me Izaya when we're alone together."

"Izaya." Tsugaru repeated, stroking back the dark bangs covering his master's eyes. The informant curled toward the blond and sighed again, trying to seek some peace.

Izaya had stopped abusing Tsugaru now. In fact, Izaya had stopped requesting for Tsugaru to wear the blue shades each night. His master even cried out his given name when he came.

Tsugaru was happy. His heart was very, very happy.

But his heart also felt uneasy by all this peace. It felt as if it was a calm before the storm. 

* * *

"There he is!" the men shouted. Psyche turned around and knew that they were close.

"Fly, little bird. And sing the song you're suppose to sing," Psyche whispered as he opened the cage.

The white bird with long snow feathers flew out of the cage, singing a song that dazzled Psyche. Circling once around him as if in gratitude, the bird flew away.

"Got him!" the men grabbing Psyche by his white hoodie exclaimed, jerking him forward. The song Psyche heard from the bird was short-lived but it was enough. Something else filled Psyche's heart. Something magical.

But the magic faded cruelly as Shiki came into his presence.

The man in the white suit stared down at the boy in white jacket with matching fur trim. Psyche looked up at those stern grey eyes and knew he would not be forgiven easily.

It was the second time Psyche faced danger. The first time was when he was faced with the raging beast of Ikebukuro, the blond man with wild strength.

This time it was a cold icy type of danger as the man stood in front of him in silence.

*SLAP*

Psyche blinked. Belatedly, he felt a sting on his cheek as it warmed up. He didn't even see the hand being raised nor did he see the slap coming.

He raised his head wearily to stare up at the man.

"You let the bird go. Why?" Shiki asked the boy with a commanding voice.

"The bird wanted freedom," Psyche replied nervously. The men in suits laughed at Psyche. But Shiki himself was not laughing.

"It was not yours to buy. Freedom isn't free. Or did you think you could afford the bird yourself?" Shiki's eyes burned into Psyche.

"I… I can't afford it…" Psyche mumbled. He wasn't like Shizuo or Izaya. There was no way he could earn 500 million yen, or however much the bird's price was.

Shiki sighed, irritated. He rarely was irritated but obviously the boy didn't know any better. Punishing him, even if he knew it was pointless, was necessary.

"I-I'm so sorry. I really am. Can you please forgive me?"

And before Shiki knew what was happening, the boy with the same face as Izaya cupped those stern cheeks and leaned forward to kiss him squarely on his lips in front of all his stunned men.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Izaya was resting his eyes as he was curled up on the sofa, using Tsugaru's legs as a pillow when his phone rang. It was a familiar ringtone for both but the informant didn't budge as he was comfortable. Since Izaya didn't move, Tsugaru reached for it on the table and handed it over to his master. The informant lazily picked it up and with a groggy voice, he answered, "Hello, Orihara speaking. Shiki-san, you kept me waiting for three hours. Did something go wrong?"

"Perhaps you could say that." The voice was smooth and calm, Izaya noted. The man was never perturbed even in the wildest storms. The voice continued, "Orihara-san, do you happen to have a twin? I think the cause of the problem is partially your fault if you had hidden your twin from the world for so long. My men couldn't differentiate you two. The business was obviously cancelled."

The raven sat up quickly, his eyes widening. "You picked up a doppelganger? Shiki-san, surely you should know better than to blame me for such a mistake," Izaya chuckled, hiding his nervousness.

"Well, I won't be blaming you if we happened to have picked up a stranger but this one seem to … know your name."

Izaya's heart skipped a beat as he heard a muffed panting sound. Then it became clearer as the phone on the other end grew closer to the moan. Izaya could hear the skin slapping against skin as a voice he knew too well moaned louder.

"_Aaa-aah! Aah! Aahh!_ I… I'm sorry… please… _nngh… a-aah…!_"

Izaya swallowed hard as he heard the moaning. He then heard the Yakuza say to the boy, "Orihara-san is on the phone for you."

"I-Izaya? Izaya… I-I'm sorry… _ahhh!_"

Izaya sighed as the phone withdrew from the man obviously getting raped. "And?"

"So you do know him?"

"I do." Izaya gave up. It was futile to lie to Shiki anyway.

"It seems you've given him an… _interesting_training. Particularly with how he makes his apologies."

Izaya winced. He knew exactly what Shiki was talking about.

"I'll be there," Izaya sighed as he got up from the couch. Tsugaru got his coat. The informant could tell that his blond servant looked worried. He gave him a light pat on the head and a small smile.

"Ah, I figured as much. My men should be there shortly. I've already sent them on their way."

Izaya cursed inwardly. Shiki always was one or two steps ahead.

"Thank you in advance for the ride, Shiki-san." And with that, Izaya turned off the phone and sighed.

"I'll be back soon."

"May I go with you?" Tsugaru asked with a grave face. Izaya wasn't sure how much he had over heard… but probably enough to understand.

"No need. I'll call you when I get back." Izaya slipped his arms inside his sleeves as Tsugaru held his jacket.

The blond nodded, obviously disapproving that he couldn't come along. But he remained silent. The bell signaled that the ride was downstairs. The timing was too perfect… Shiki had obviously planned exactly when to call Izaya.

With a heavy heart, Izaya closed the door behind him and stepped into the elevator to meet the black car with tinted windows.

* * *

_"Aaah… aaah! aaah-aaaah!"_

The boy's moaning echoed in the semi-empty gallery with no paintings. There were just a few boxes and crates here and there along with a dozen or so men. Half of Psyche was on top of the table in front of the executive who sat comfortably on his black leather sofa while he watched the boy with Izaya's face get fucked roughly in the ass.

"Alright, enough. Clean him up." Shiki ordered. He could see his subordinate who was ramming his cock inside the boy with hastened slapping of skin to skin look sour since his climax was close. But the show was over after his boss made a call to the informant. Besides, the boy was fucked a dozen times already in order to pry information out of him. He was loose, but the men didn't care as they got to do whatever they wanted with him, as long as the boy spoke.

The executive of Awakusu-kai frowned at the aroused face with flushed cheeks that was disturbingly too similar to his free agent. Seeing a face of the informant fucked and begging for more aroused his men so much, Shiki almost wondered how many of his men had secretly wanted to fuck the young man.

'Well, he's certainly pretty enough for a man I suppose,' Shiki kept his thought to himself as his men dragged the exhausted young boy to the showers to clean him up, specifically his ass. But even from where Shiki sat, he could hear more moaning as the men fucked him against the shower stall, getting their release while hoping the water would drown their grunts.

'Maybe I should get my men some more bonuses to spend at whore houses.' Shiki thought. He did not realize how much unresolved sexual fantasies his men had with Orihara Izaya. Granted, not all of them were willing but many did want a second or third round even after it was obvious that Psyche had spilled everything he knew.

'A sex toy with his own likeness. Orihara-san, you sure have strange fetishes. I knew you were a narcissist, but…'

The men dragged the man with the informant's face back to Shiki, wet and naked. They dropped him in front of his feet as Psyche coughed. He was cleaned thoroughly, inside and out but Shiki had a feeling that they must have forced him into performing blow jobs as well. Shiki glared at his men and told them to leave. After they left, Shiki looked down at the pathetic male with stern eyes.

"Well, _Psyche…_was it?"

Psyche nodded when his name was called.

"The bird still cost a lot more than spreading your legs for few hours would pay off," Shiki said coolly. "My men's pay is cheap and they're much more replaceable."

Psyche looked up. Shiki noted he had beautiful clear rose colored eyes. 'Unfortunate we don't dabble in organ black market deals…' Shiki's business mind thought. Because those eyes were probably worth more than the bird he had freed.

"I can work, please." Psyche begged, pulling himself up with his hands. He kneeled, sliding his wet legs as he placed both hands on the executive's legs. The executive rubbed his temple with his forefinger and thumb in frustration.

"Even if you sold your body, you wouldn't be worth enough for the bird." Shiki said irritated. His eyes were one thing but a used sex toy like this… although the fact that his face looked exactly like Orihara Izaya could give him a better mark-up. The informant had enough enemies who won't mind letting out their frustrations on this man.

Psyche looked dejected as if his world was crumbling beneath him. But Psyche wasn't a man who knew how to give up. He straightened up and unzipped Shiki's fly with his teeth. That surprised the executive at the bold movement but then his expression flickered to an amused one.

"Hooo… you want me to accept your apology too?"

Psyche nodded with determined eyes. But when he looked at the flaccid cock, Psyche frowned. The man had watched him get fucked for hours and was not turned on at all?

Well, he needed to fix that.

Psyche held the cock in his hand gently and started to lick on top of the black boxers, trying to coax it alive. He breathed in the scent, the yakuza smelled strong of men's cologne and cigars. He used his own saliva to wet the boxers, trying his best feel the cock underneath.

It took awhile but finally the executive's cock grew hard with each ministration. After awhile, Psyche impatiently pulled the erection out of the clothed encasement and started to suck on it eagerly.

Shiki watched with amusement at how this man wanted to please him so much. With a face exactly like that of Orihara Izaya but an expression more innocent…

And yet… so lewd.

Psyche sucked on the yakuza's cock hungrily, swallowing the pre-cum eagerly, lapping up the drool that slid down the shaft. His fingers massaged the man's balls and pumped wherever his mouth could not reach. Psyche wanted his apology to be accepted. They had trained him that he had to work hard in order to please his masters.

The nude man flexed his throat and started to go down the cock lower and lower until the head touched the back of throat as he deep throated the executive. He shuddered as he swallowed his gag reflexes and moaned, using his tongue to lick the throbbing vein on the underside.

"Enough," Shiki said as he grabbed a handful of the raven's hair and tugged him away. The cock slid out with an obscene pop, Psyche's lips glistening with saliva and pre-cum. With his flushed face and his body aroused pink, he was a sight to behold.

"Shiki…. san?" Psyche asked, quivering.

Shiki felt his cock twitch.

The executive let go of Psyche's hair and the man with the informant's face regarded the yakuza carefully, making sure he wasn't making him even angrier. Then Psyche climbed on top of the couch, straddling the executive. The rose-colored eyes looked at Shiki for permission, staring into those stern grey eyes.

Shiki placed a hand on the man's hip and started to lower him. They had come all this way, the executive saw no point in turning back.

Psyche moaned loudly as the cock pierced him and stretched his ass. He was exhausted, but he forced himself to tighten his walls and fit the cock inside him like a glove, wanting to please this man. Then holding onto the sofa behind the yakuza, Psyche started to rock, bobbing up and down in front of Shiki as he sucked on the cock with his ass, clamping down on it as he pulled up, loosening as he came down.

And until Izaya came, Psyche pleased the man the best he could.

* * *

_AA: I'm so sorry this update is so short. I thought it's better to post something now then to wait longer though. As I've mentioned before, ALL my fics, I already know the beginning, middle and end before I write it. It's all in my head planned out. (I just type slow...) so it's taking me a long time to pull it out of my head but it'll be all written eventually._

_That being said, thank you so much for all your comments. They make me very happy to see everyone's reactions. BUT I'm NOT going to change anything in my fic. I'm planning to write exactly how I had envisioned it from the beginning. I hope you guys don't mind that._

_Some of you have already guessed what I plan to do next. That's fine with me, because it would mean that you guys had picked up on my earlier hints and flashbacks so that means you guys are reading carefully. Though it would be better if you guys didn't tell me 'it's too cliche, i hope you don't go that route.'  
_

_I won't make it long but all stories written in this world has already been 'done before', that's what my professor told me. I'm more surprised to hear my fics are considered unique as I think my fics are the most cliche of the cliche. I love cliche. 'There's nothing wrong with being cliche as long as it's done well', is what my professor taught me. In fact, cliche is 'cliche' because it's a formula that works over hundreds of years. _

_So again, thank you for those who love the fic and say it's 'original' though I think otherwise. To those who think it's cliche, that's alright too, as I think my fics are cliche and I happen to like cliche plot lines. _

_The whole point of fanfics to me is to 'enjoy,' not trying to be 'unique' or 'different.' It's fine if it's 'done before' for me. (Well, it can't be helped that even if I thought of it back in August 2010, it's taking me a year to write it. And it can't be helped that some people may have already written the same plot as me and I just type slower.) As long as I enjoy writing it, and you enjoy reading it, I'm satisfied.  
_

_*hearts all of you* and i'm happy that I get such ... passionate... emotions out of my readers lol. You guys are too good to me._


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Izaya let out a heavy sigh as the car stopped in front of the entrance to the gallery, Shiki's division's headquarters. The men opened the door for him as Izaya slipped out of the black car with deeply tinted windows. No matter how grim he felt, the smile never wavered in front of Shiki's men.

Even when the men opened the door and Izaya saw a full display of his look alike moaning and writhing as the men fucked him from the behind and from the front, the smile never wavered, though it became more strained.

"Evening, Orihara-san," the kanbu let out a long breath of smoke that hazed in the air before it dissipated.

"Shiki-san~ I thought you don't… damage the goods, so to speak, before the trade." Izaya gave him a false concerned frown for the yakuza's ethics.

"He's not goods, is he?" Shiki shrugged. "Rather, he's the sole reason why our _real_goods got lost."

Izaya let out another disappointed sigh. "Fine. Let's cut to the chase shall we?" Izaya gave him a look that meant serious business. "I want Psyche back."

"That can be a problem, Orihara-san. You see… the bird he released…"

"Yes, yes I know. A rare one. I'm sure your client is very upset. I can pay for it."

"But you can't pay for our damaged reputation." Shiki smirked as he leaned on one arm of his chair with an amused look. It was even rare to see Izaya show irritation or anxiety after all.

They eyed each other as Shiki's men continued to fuck Psyche through both holes. Izaya finally gave Shiki an irritated look. It was very distracting to think while a boy with his face was being fucked right next to the man he was trying to negotiate with.

All part of Shiki's plan, Izaya presumed.

"Fine. I take it you want me to take part of the shame?" Izaya grimaced.

"A lesson, perhaps. Maybe you can train your boy not to mess with us next time… considering he doesn't even seem to mind being fucked. Your boy actually asked for it himself… as an apology he said." Shiki's men laughed at his boss' words with lewd smiles, which only confirmed to Izaya that Shiki was telling the truth. Knowing Psyche… he probably did offer his body as an apology.

"Just one condition." Izaya kept his eyes only on Shiki, ignoring the men's jeering.

"Only _you _can fuck me."

Shiki raised an eyebrow mildly as the men around him heckled louder. Shiki nodded in consent.

Izaya hesitated only because… he had never done this before. With a frown he unzipped his jacket. The men started cheering mockingly as they watched the petit informant strip. The jacket fell off his shoulders and to his feet. Then the buckles followed. Izaya grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it above his head, tossing it to the ground below him. The men whistled and jeered even louder when they noticed the kissmarks in several hidden places on his body from Tsugaru. Even Shiki looked amused.

Izaya gritted his teeth as he continued. The pants fell, gathering around his feet. Now the porcelain-skin man hesitated around his boxers. He fingered the rim a bit, the men finding it all too teasing before finally the last piece of cloth dropped from his hips.

The cocky, arrogant Orihara Izaya that several of them had longed to abuse, fuck and shame was indeed in front of them, nude and flushed as he stepped out of his circle of clothes.

Shiki tossed a bottle of lube, which Izaya caught with one hand in a swift motion.

"Prep yourself. Unless you want me to take you dry."

Izaya swallowed, trying hard not to listen to the heckling, the sound of Psyche's moans or see the bemused look on the yakuza executive's smirk. He knew they wanted a show. And if Shiki wasn't pleased, he might be fucked until he was anyway. So he got on his knees and turned around, one hand propping himself against the coffee table in front of Shiki as he lifted his ass in the air. After popping open the lube and pouring a liberal amount on his fingers… he inserted a finger inside him.

The cheering was drowning. Rather, _jeering_was drowning. Izaya couldn't even hear Psyche anymore though at this point; he wasn't sure if it was because the men who were fucking Psyche were too busy staring at him or… Izaya himself was so ashamed to the point that his ears burned at hearing the mocking lewd words directed at him.

Gritting his teeth and thankful that he was facing away from the crowd, the finger dug in deeper, the lube making it easier for him to slip inside He twisted his finger, trying to coat his muscle walls properly. Then he inserted a second finger, which was followed by more jeering as he scissored himself, stretching it open.

He wasn't sure how big Shiki would be… and he didn't really want to take the chance.

Once he thought he was done, he turned around. He purposefully avoided the other men's gazes as he stared challengingly at Shiki. The man in white suit lazed on his sofa, with only a hint of interest and nothing more.

When Izaya looked down, he frowned. Not only did Shiki keep his pants on… he didn't even look aroused.

His pride stepped on, he got on his knees again to unzip the pants… and sure enough. Shiki was big but definitely limp.

"How are you planning to fuck me if you aren't even hard, Shiki-san?" Izaya looked up with a pout.

"Good question. Guess your… 'show' wasn't good enough." Shiki gave him a languid smile. That infuriated the proud informant. Though he knew that it was probably all part of Shiki's grand plan, he had to play his part. He held the limp cock with his hand and started to pump him, making him semi-hard enough to pull down the foreskin. Then he rolled out his tongue and licked.

There was a light taste of strawberry on him… which made Izaya wonder if Shiki had fucked Psyche as well deducing that the taste was the lube. He licked down the shaft and massaged the testes, rolling them with his lubed fingers. Then he made a v-shape with his fingers to stroke the shaft, trying to coax it alive as he sucked on one of the yakuza's balls. There was a hint of musky scent as well, a scent that was only Shiki's. He breathed in, trying to get himself intoxicated with the atmosphere in hopes that he could force himself to be part of this crazy situation. If he learned to enjoy it… he wouldn't be affected by it, but rather be the one in control instead.

Control was what Izaya thrived on. It humiliated him more when the control was taken from him. The fact that Shiki wasn't even affected by his 'show' angered Izaya. He needed to have this man at least succumb to his will, and thus it would be as if it was all according to Izaya's plan, not Shiki's.

So Izaya licked and sucked on the base of the shaft, leaving soft kisses as he rose up. Once he reached the head he licked at the soft tip before swallowing it whole. He smirked inwardly when finally a soft groan was heard and he felt the cock stiffen inside his mouth. Feeling a bit vindictive, Izaya grazed it with his teeth just slightly, grinning when he felt the growing cock cower back in pain.

Izaya felt a harsh yank on his hair as he was roughly pulled away, crimson eyes meeting with the harsh gray ones.

"Oops?" Izaya smirked. "But at least you're hard now, Shiki-san~~~"

"You really don't quite understand the gravity of your own situation, do you?"

Izaya shrugged. "I'm fucked either way, aren't I~?"

Shiki's eyes flattened with repressed anger. "Get on top," he ordered.

"Oooh… so I get to top? Didn't know you bottom, Shiki-san~" That earned him a chorus of nervous snorts and laughter from Shiki's men, those who knew they shouldn't laugh but couldn't help it.

Izaya half saw it coming but at his distance, it was impossible to avoid. The punch landed hard on his jaw, throttling his brain. He spat out the blood from biting his lips as he looked up at Shiki.

"My~ someone's quite impatient. You want me to ride you Shiki-san~ I think you must be feeling your age lately."

"Orihara…. san," the delayed honorific obviously intended. "Before I decide to _gag_you…"

_That _made Izaya get up from his knees and climb up the yakuza's lap. He hated having his freedom revoked… by people he didn't trust.

Carefully, Izaya eased his way down, feeling that hard erection stretch his ass with every inch swallowed. He gritted his teeth, refusing to let a single moan escape as he closed his eyes and lowered himself down, and down… and down. He sank deeply for what felt like an eternity while that long shaft penetrated his inside and filled him full.

"You're loose, Orihara."

Izaya glared at Shiki briefly before closing his eyes defiantly, refusing to have the yakuza enjoy his shame… Though he knew that he couldn't get rid of the fierce blush on his cheeks no matter how much he tried to will it away.

Once adjusted Izaya bucked his hips, his knees and legs giving him some leverage while he languidly danced above Shiki with his thick cock piercing his inside. It was a slow, seductive dance and so much more different from Psyche's willing ones. Orihara Izaya was more mature, more ripe and enchanting like the coy seduction of a highly paid escort or a mistress while the informant leaned back and let his hips do the rest of the work. His hands were on Shiki's white suited shoulders, keeping him steady as he started to suck that long, hard cock, now bobbing up and down while he turned sideways. The men had stopped jeering loudly as they watched with drooling jealousy.

Shiki didn't even bother holding onto Izaya's hips or to even grunt, much to the informant's irritation. If anything, Izaya wouldn't be surprised if Shiki lit a cigar in boredom. This cool and leveled man seriously grated upon his nerves. Still though, Izaya didn't move any faster. The man could at least fondle him or caress him… help Izaya get more aroused… or at least have the decency to _moan!_ Still, Izaya didn't move any faster. He started at his own pace. He wanted it to be clear that he was _'not' _Psyche. And just because those men fucked a guy with Izaya's face didn't mean that they had fucked_ 'him.'_

It was a statement.

A clear rebellion on Izaya's part.

Just then the door swung open without a knock. Before anyone could stop or react, a man in a flashy red suit twirling a cane strutted in.

"Shiki-no-dannaaa~~ I've been waiting for you outside and there seems to be no one … out… who….?"

The other kanbu, Akabayashi stared at the bizarre scene before him, watching his colleague with his pants down and their number-one go-to informant riding on top of him.

"What's this, what's this, Shiki-no-danna? Finally getting laid?" His smirk widened as he unfroze from his momentary pause. He adjusted his dark shades with his middle finger as he twirled his cane to a stop on the floor and leaned against it. The room was silent, everyone had ceased what they were doing like a couple of bullies being caught by their teacher behind the school. And almost all at once they turned their heads toward Shiki so as to what they should do next.

Shiki merely scoffed, still nonchalant about the matter.

"I didn't tell you to stop, Orihara," was all he said. Izaya gulped, his cheeks furiously red suddenly at this renewed shame as he started to move his hips again. He couldn't look up at all… unable to face their new intruder.

Shiki turned to Akabayashi. "Just teaching the kid a lesson," in a flat tone. It was the most understated statement for the scene.

Akabayashi burst out laughing as he walked over and grabbed Psyche's head to take a good look at the exhausted boy. "And my, my. What do we have here? A doppelganger? He's quite cute. Reminds me of someone."

Akabayashi even gave a fancy laced handkerchief from his pocket to the young boy to wipe the cum off of his face. Psyche was surprised at first, folding his legs to sit properly as he carefully took the soft fabric. It looked too pretty, too pure and pristine to be dirtied. He looked back at the strange man before bowing lightly in a small 'thank you' before slowly wiping his face.

"There's no need, Akabayashi. He'll get dirty anyway."

"How unfortunate. He's kinda cute. Did you really need to teach both of them a lesson?" Akabayashi slyly asked, hinting that Shiki had a certain fetish. Or perhaps had always wanted to fuck Izaya and this was just an excuse.

Shiki glared back. It was such a contrast, Shiki's dangerous glint while Izaya moaned on his lap, bouncing slowly as his ass was rammed. Shiki's face still showed no sign of arousal.

"Well if you plan to teach the boy a lesson…" Akabayashi pulled on Psyche's wrist, forcing him to stumble forward.

Shiki frowned at first as he watched his colleague decide on things without asking him. Then he smirked.

"W-what…?" Izaya was confused and disoriented when Shiki suddenly placed his hands on the informant's hips to stop him. Then he forcefully pulled up Izaya and made him turn around. Izaya is bewildered by the yakuza's move until he faced Psyche in front of him.

"W-wait!" Izaya tried to push Psyche away but Shiki held his arms down firmly to his side. Akabayashi had his pants down already and somehow had managed to put a condom on his cock before ramming it into Psyche. The younger boy flinched at first but drooled with renewed arousal of having his ass filled. Then the two Yakuza men brought the two Ravens together, almost a mirror image. Izaya was on Shiki's lap, facing away from the yakuza in white while Psyche was forced to sit on Izaya's lap, their cocks brushing against each other while Akabayashi started to fuck him from behind.

"Izaya…" Psyche whispered, his eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry…"

And the man kissed the exact same face as his.

Izaya was in a semi-shocked state as he was forcefully fucked from the back and now kissed and grinded against by Psyche… while the second raven's ass was being pummeled by the other yakuza.

"Nnngh… N… no… stop… Psyche… Psyche…!" Izaya desperately tried to push away, but Shiki's hands had a firm grip on him. The Yakuza grunted and started to ram harder into the informant; Izaya's mind melting as if he was on acid trip while his ass burned.

It hurt… the kisses were sloppy, their saliva being exchanged between their hot breaths while Psyche cupped Izaya's face so he couldn't move away. A hand was rubbing their hard arousals together. Psyche wanted to give Izaya a proper kiss but with Akabayashi's vigorous fucking, he could barely manage to hold on.

"Aaah… Aaaah..! Hnnngh… aaah…!" Both Izaya and Psyche started to moan in unison as the two yakuza kanbu started picking up their pace. The sound of their skin slapping against skin was loud in the room full of thugs who could only watch with jealousy and arousal. Akabayashi started to thrust harder and harder into Psyche as the boy cried out sweetly. Izaya too started to gasp and moan in unison as the hands scorched his skin and his body melted from all the heat. He didn't care anymore. All he wanted was everything to end and their climax to be reached. The kisses, the drools, the burning of his rectum walls that squeezed down on that hard cock stretching him, Izaya couldn't hold on with all the panting. Their bodies were merging with the passionate heat, all four grunting and moaning, fucking and grinding until they came. First was Psyche, then Izaya… then a chain reaction of cum filling their asses as they clamped down hard on the cocks assaulting them.

Breathless, Psyche toppled on top of Izaya on the couch as Shiki pulled out of the informant.

Izaya blinked a few times before he fainted from the sheer exhaustion that took over his body.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **500 Million in Debt  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya x Tsugaru x Psyche  
**Prompt from the Drrr Kink Meme:** Izaya acquires Psyche and later Tsugaru as his sex toy. It can become Shizaya later.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

Tsugaru hated water.

He had always silently thought it ironic that his master had named him after a river. It was a musical instrument as well… which was another reason why it was 'ironic,' but that was another matter.

His constant fear of 'water' was well kept secret, as much as Tsugaru was capable of, at least. Tsugaru was slow and careful when he took baths; he never took showers. He was also careful when he turned the faucet to pour the water when washing dishes or cooking. Whenever forced to handle 'water' for daily needs, he had to prepare himself mentally. Even when Izaya had left him to stand in the rain, he endured it without breaking apart. Unbeknownst to the informant, it was probably one of the cruelest ways of tortures that the young slave had had to endure… much more than burning his face off from the stove or being forced to sit in one position for hours at a time.

And now he waited for his master to come home. It had begun to rain and he stood just inside of the building's clear doors, looking out.

Water droplets dotted the door and the fear of accumulating water still ate at Tsugaru's heart.

It made no sense. There was no way … no way that the water could drown him here. But still…

No matter how irrational his fear was, or how much Tsugaru absolutely feared 'water', he still remained faithfully by the door, waiting for his master like a loyal Hachiko dog.

Because even if 'water' was his fear… his master was still his supreme God.

And once again Tsugaru refused to focus on the 'water' surrounding him; refused to dwell on his fear….

That was for later.

It was nearly dawn and Tsugaru had been standing by the glass doors for hours. Just then, the same black car that had picked up Orihara Izaya hours ago drove up to the entrance. Despite his fear of the rain, Tsugaru ran out as the men from the vehicle practically threw Izaya to the ground. After dumping the second body on top of Izaya, the car drove off.

Tsugaru was at his side when Izaya carefully pulled himself up, trying to help the other man who was had also been thrown on the ground with him. There was a small moment of confusion when Tsugaru realized the second guy also had Izaya's face, but was quickly able to discern from their eye colors that the second man was… the same male he had seen at Russia Sushi.

The one who was with the blond man whose face Tsugaru now had as well…

"Help… Psyche first…" Izaya stammered, trying his best to shoulder the limp male. Tsugaru was trying to support Izaya and yet the informant was ordering him to instead help out the other man. He hesitated, obviously wanting to help out his master first… but obeyed, walking over to the other side as they both lifted the semi-conscious Psyche, dragging him to the elevator.

It took a lot of effort but somehow Tsugaru managed to help support them - both wet and dirty- up the stairs. The tall blond could smell the cum reeking out of both men, and guessed the worst since Izaya did not explain the state of their partial undress or ripped clothing or the smell. It hurt.

Once upstairs, Izaya collapsed into his bed appearing not the least bit concerned about the dirty state he was still in. When Tsugaru tried to help by undressing him, the informant waved him away.

"Psyche… first. Bathe him."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm tired." Izaya rolled over closer to the middle of his bed, and promptly fainted from exhaustion. Tsugaru watched, torn, only to once again obey.

"Come," the usually mild-mannered blond said testily to the young bewildered man lingering nearby. But Psyche kept staring at Tsugaru… the man who was an exact replica of Shizuo, except without a hint of that warm smile shown by the bartender suit-clad man.

Psyche watched as the blond Shizuo lookalike slid his kimono off. It glided from his frame as if it were made of silk. Even Psyche could tell how graceful his movements were. His pink eyes couldn't stop staring as the muscles on his back rippled with each movement.

"Psyche."

Psyche blinked when the man called out to him. Tsugaru motioned calmly for him to come to the tub that was slowly filling up with clean, warm water.

At first, Psyche was confused over how the man knew his name; it then occurred to him that – of course - Izaya had just told this man to give him a bath. He crawled into the tub and sat obediently as the blond man joined in as well. Considering how large the bathtub was, it was comfortable enough despite the two men sharing it. Once the water was filled halfway, the blond man stopped the flow from the tap and started washing Psyche's hair.

"Umm… sir?"

"It's Tsugaru."

Ah, so his name was Tsugaru.

"Tsugaru… san?" Psyche inquired, looking up hesitantly to the side to see if this man was alright with that honorific.

"Tsugaru, is fine." The blond closed his eyes as he massaged shampoo into the raven's scalp.

"Then, Tsu-chan!" Psyche exclaimed decidedly with a bubbling smile.

Then he quickly shrank as he noticed Tsugaru's lips pursing tightly and his gaze narrowing.

"T-Tsugaru, then…" Psyche quickly mumbled, shying away from the emanating wrath. Tsugaru went back to shampooing Psyche's hair, and the little raven sat quietly as the blond poured water over his head to wash the suds away.

"You… you're from…_ there_, aren't you?" Tsugaru asked softly.

Psyche blinked at the question.

"There?"

"You know where I'm talking about." Tsugaru averted his gaze as he poured the conditioner onto Psyche's head and began massaging it through his hair.

"Mmm… If you mean the 'training', then yeah. You're… from there too, right?" Psyche tilted his head back and looked at Tsugaru upside-down. Tsugaru hesitated, but quietly nodded.

"Are you my replacement?" Psyche asked boldly. At such a blunt question, Tsugaru stared back at the raven with an unreadable expression.

"I seem to be your master's replacement."

From the way Psyche asked the question, Tsugaru decided he might as well be this young man's replacement as well. It seemed that he would always be someone's replacement, but…

"Shizuo-san's?" Psyche mulled it over as Tsugaru now grabbed a sponge and soaped his body. "I guess you do look like him. But you're too different."

"Different? How so?" Tsugaru wasn't even sure why he asked, but he did. Strangely, he wanted to know. He wanted to know if he was good as the original… or perhaps even better?

"Mmm… Shizuo-san lives to his fullest. He always has more energy you know? Like he's living for tomorrow. You… well…" Psyche tilted his head. This man was graceful, but… "You live as if you're already dead."

Tsugaru paused in mid-stroke on Psyche's back. Then, he went back to his washing.

"… Perhaps it is because we have all died once, back then."  
Again, Tsugaru found himself answering a bit tentatively. This man – Psyche - clearly did not live as if he were dead- or even had once died. He was much full of life, and…

Tsugaru was tempted to ask if Psyche was the one who had composed that music back then. If this man was the one who composed that music, then… things would click together. But something kept him back. Tsugaru didn't want to open that Pandora's Box. Not yet. It would only bring out ugly memories and even more undesirable consequences.

So, Tsugaru did not ask.

"We're done," Somewhat relieved, Tsugaru finally drained the water and doused clean water on top of Psyche's head one more time.

"You can dry off yourself, I hope," Tsugaru handed the man a fresh towel as he got out of the tub. Then, he went straight to check on his master.

"Tsugaru?" Psyche tailed after him as he tried to dry off quickly. "What are you doing?" He watched as Tsugaru quickly divested Izaya's clothes and carefully lifted up the unconscious man.

"He needs to be washed more than you did."  
[New para] Tsugaru shot a semi-irritated look as he walked past him back into the bathroom. Psyche quickly moved out of the way, before feeling a surge of aggravation rise as well. Izaya had also been _HIS _master at one point. Psyche knew him first! There was no need to act as if Izaya belonged to him and him only!

"I'm helping you wash him too!" Psyche announced as he briskly walked back into the tub. Tsugaru shrugged; he was more focused on cleaning Izaya, after all. Gingerly, he wiped the cum from Izaya's body with the soaped sponge as the clean water once more poured into the tub. Psyche wanted to help too, but with Tsugaru possessively holding Izaya, there really wasn't much he could do besides watch. And pout.

After watching Tsugaru clean up Izaya for more than fifteen minutes, Psyche grew bored. He let out a long sigh as he sat up. It was then that he noted Tsugaru's expression. It was that of a devoted man in love, as Tsugaru's eyes were seeing Izaya, and Izaya only. Psyche realized that Tsugaru had completely forgotten that he was there in the tub, too. Izaya probably meant the entire world to Tsugaru. Nothing else existed, and none else mattered.

Psyche blinked, studying Tsugaru as the man poured his love and admiration into the man with the same face as his.

* * *

_Author's Note: Talk about an update of a century... haha... x.x;; _

_ So sorry for the short update. I figured short update is better than no update._

_Also to the anon named "for the win" who sent me a review, i almost wish you didn't anon so I can explain._

_This fanfic's plot was drafted in year 2010 around July. Meaning. Only Book 4 was translated by Annifiesta. I only knew about Aakabayashi from quick summaries my friends told me from japanese books and hummel's beautiful art of a smirky guy with scar on his face. I imagined him to be more sneaky and cunning. I had no idea that he was actually such a sweet old man. Unfortunately, I do agree with you that Aka would NEVER rape psyche. No. But i'm a slow writer. Unfortunately I could not finish this story back in July of 2010. By the time book 5-7 got translated and I realized my mistake, it was too late. Either I quit writing (which I was going to do because... well i don't like writing ooc characters myself. ) or just keep going. I decided to just keep going. (__and why i didn't update for about 9 months until my friends finally just told me to write it and so even if i hated it, i went ahead and just wrote it and posted it so i can move on)_ It's unfortunate that Narita's characters are dynamic and evolve and change. While my stories are outdated and old. 500 million in debt is a story that's so 'old' to me that i wish i can just quit. But since everyone keeps telling me to just go ahead and write it even if it's incorrect and inaccurate, i'll just push on.

_I'm sorry that the Akabayashi in this fic is not accurate anymore. I truly apologize. (which is also probably why this Shiki is much more meanancing... than my other Shikis. Technically even Precious Devotion is 'newer' story than 500 million in debt)_

_There will be also other characters that will come later that might be ooc. But yeah the story was already drafted a long time ago. Either i change the whole plot now or just go with my original plan. We'll see... but i'm planning to just go with my original plot and see where i end up._

_Thank you again for reading everyone. _


End file.
